Severus Starting from now
by AnaNinaSnape
Summary: Looking around, her hands trembling, her eyes sore, reality started to dawn on her. Finally. ‘ You’re being silly. There are no such things as wizards. Only in Harry Potter books.’ She felt really sad. Maybe, at least, she could be so lucky as to see he.‘
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The Key 

From this moment, life has begun.

She crossed the street, and sighed. It was finally Friday. The work seemed to have doubled, everybody was tense. She recalled the argument.

'_Screw it'._

She was stressed. She wasn't going to let that ruin her weekend, she decided. She had to think about nice things, to rest. No appointments until Sunday, when she would have dinner with her parents, brother and sister, in-laws and an occasional guest. She smiled with the memory of her nephews. Her family gatherings every two weeks were what kept her sane.

She relaxed. She could read, browse the Internet, and do whatever she wanted to. Anything, even listen to music and think about _him - Severus_. She felt a little sting. She shook her head in distaste. That wasn't right. A fantasy couldn't interfere that much, occupy so much of her thoughts; or of her feelings. She took a deep breath, her attention on the mall full of people. She thought about the party Andrea had invited her to go on Saturday.

'_Maybe.'_

After taking a shower she sat combing her hair. The black pants would look nice with the white blouse. She almost regretted having agreed to go. She had spoken with Andrea on the phone, earlier.

'_Well, there is no way out of it now.'_

She didn't want to exaggerate; a purse, a few accessories and some makeup. She could not forget the black sweater; it would be colder at dawn, if she was to stay out that long.

It was good that the apartment was already clean. She wouldn't have the time to clean it on Sunday.

She stood up to go get dressed. She took the small earrings and put them on. She dried her hair and pinned it up. She would have to cut it when the weather started to warm up, she wouldn't bear it if it was this long.

She turned off the lights, closed the door and went down the stairs. It was better than waiting for the elevator to go down two floors.

When she left the building, she decided to walk to the bar where Andrea would pick her up. She distracted herself walking. Black hair.

'_Severus.'_

She sighed, frowning. This was getting out of control.

She crossed the street. She looked ahead and saw two men in weird cloaks. They entered a dark alley, where she knew there was nothing but shops. She shook her head in denial.

'_Now I keep imagining Death Eaters everywhere'._

They left as quickly as they had entered. She was closer now, but they didn't seem to notice. They seemed to be arguing. They turned the corner.

She kept walking slowly. But her curiosity took her best. She glanced inside the alley and frowned. It was barely lit. Weird. It seemed like the light inside the alley was weaker than outside. That was when she noticed something resting in a corner. The _thing_ shined. Who would leave a ... _that_ just there? She didn't think. She looked around and entered.

'_Crazy woman, some murderer may have hidden it there!'_

But they had got in and out without carrying anything. She approached, observed it. It was a candlestick, a beautiful one; and it seemed very old. She thought she had heard voices. Her fear made her take a quick decision. She ran to the end of the alley and hid herself in a place she knew a little. It was a small entrance to the second floor of one of the shops. She stood there, holding her breath.

"It's a total waste of time," she heard, in an angry mutter.

"What did you expect? You believe in anyone!" he seemed impatient "Did you think that... _old man_ was going to give you something important?"

"I've known him for a long time," the other man said between greeted teeth, "and he was not a liar or just _any_ wizard!"

'_Wizard?'_

"And after so many years he suddenly showed up, almost dying, to tell you that he had charmed a _different_ _key_!" he mocked, "and _you_ believed him! Why didn't you remember to ask him what was so special about _that thing_?" his voice was rising with his anger.

She wasn't missing a word. Maybe she wasn't listening well, or maybe it was some kind of criminal's slang.

"Keep your voice down!" he answered angrily. "He said he was running away. That he had no one to leave it with! And if you hadn't noticed, he wasn't able to say much before he died!" he was tired of repeating himself over and over again.

"And he gave it to you! You! To deliver it to one of his relatives?" he was furious, "he must have been crazy or an idiot to believe you would do it. _If_ it had any value," he was exasperated, "and you still believed in him!"

She saw the shadows moving. She hopped they wouldn't start fighting.

"So did you!" she heard in a low, dangerous voice, "or you wouldn't have come."

"You know that _if_ it took somewhere important it would have been the perfect gift to the Lord," he added, annoyed, "it would be good for us," he muttered gloomily.

She held her breath. Everything fitted, but it shouldn't!

"I know," she heard a sigh, "let's go back. It's not safe to take so long."

"Take that _thing_ then!"

He lowered himself, but didn't touch it. The other one got closer. "Ready? One, two... three!"

They held it together and disappeared. She couldn't believe it.

'_It's impossible!'_

She stood still, trying to understand, and calm down. She shook her head. It was too much. She walked slowly back to the street and saw something on the floor. A candle. She took a deep breath. _If _it was true... She shook her head again.

'_This is not happening.'_

But it was. She could see the street, at the end of the alley; listen to the noise of the cars, of the people. And even so... She looked at the object on the floor.

Two people, weirdly dressed, had disappeared in the middle of a mall. And unless she was getting crazy, or having some kind of delusion, she had really seen them disappear. Or better, she had seen their _shadows_ disappear. Well, if it wasn't real, then there was no harm in holding a simple candle. Not so simple, but... just a candle. Now, if it was...

'_In a remote possibility. Very remote'_, she added.

It could be dangerous if a child or someone else took it.

'_You're just being silly. There are no such things as wizards; only in the Harry Potter's stories.'_

She almost laughed of herself, out of nerve.

'_And Severus'.'_

Severus. She took another breath, frowning. She bent down and caught the candle.

She felt herself spinning very fast; a weird feeling on her navel. It was lasting too long. It was weird. It was provoking nausea. Things were crossing past her eyes, making her dizzy. She shut them. And then...

Everything stopped, with a jostle. She tried to get a grip on herself, but couldn't. She got on her knees, trying to control the sickness, she finally handle it. She took her hand to her dry mouth, trying to focus her dizzy eyes. It was dark, but a narrow beam of light was coming through the door.

She was sure she wasn't in a mall. She looked around but couldn't see much. The place seemed abandoned. No, there were voices coming from far. It was a dirty room with a fallen screen; a broken chair, with a piece of cloth on it, on a corner and a candlestick on another. She recognized it, and looked at the candle she was still holding with trembling hands. She threw it on the direction of the candlestick. It made a low noise. She thought she saw a shadow. She looked quickly to the door, but there was nothing. She walked with faltering steps to the chair and grabbed the cloth, and eyed it. It was some kind of cloak, with a hood. It looked like the ones those men were wearing.

She raised her head, suddenly; her heart beating even faster. The voices were rising in volume. She needed to hide! She went to the screen and hid behind it, crouching and trying to breathe silently. It was hard due to the fear she was starting to feel; with all this mess, and everything that had happened.

"I won't take long," it was the same voice from the alley.

She heard the sound of steps; a moment of hesitation. One more step; her fear had grew.

'_Please don't look this way.'_

"Did you find it?" she heard the impatient voice, far.

"No," she heard when he raised the chair and let it fall again. "Damn it! I was sure I had left it here!"

She looked at the cloak in her hands.

'_Stupid!'_

"We can't take long! We've wasted too much time already," she heard the angry voice, distant. A mutter.

"All right."

He walked to the door. She released a breath, relieved. He stopped. She tensed up again.

She heard when he turned on his heels and stepped back into the room.

"Evanesco!_"_

The steps were growing distant now. She waited a little longer before standing up, controlling her breathing. She lifted her hand to her forehead and rubbed at it; her heart still pounding. There was nobody. No sound.

The candlestick and the candle had disappeared; and so had her chances of going back. She sighed. At least for now.

She looked once more to the cloak in her hands, and dressed it. She walked cautiously outside the room. There was a small corridor that leads to the door. It was lit by a single candle. She had to get out. She couldn't be there _if _or _when_ they got back. She could guess it wouldn't be a very pleasant encounter. All the rest was half-lighted, illuminated only by the moonlight, where it could penetrate.

'_Moon ? But the moon is in its last quarter!'_

It wasn't what it seemed. She looked at the full moon outside. She looked carefully for signs of movement. She left quickly, closing the door without making a noise.

The hood of the cloak was covering her head and her hands grasped the cloak shut. She walked fast, trying to stay as far as possible from that house. There were other houses nearby. She went down the street walking in the shadows. She saw only a person or two, and avoided them. She saw a sign in front of a place that looked like a pub. It was closed now. It read: '_Three Broomsticks_'.

Her heart skipped a beat, only now she realized what _could_ be really happening. But there was a great difference between reacting to situations and danger... and being sure... of something this crazy.

"Oh my God!" she muttered standing there, foolishly.

She heard a low noise. She turned quickly, breathing fast. But from the direction she thought the noise had come from, there was nothing. Only shadows.

'_I'd better get out of here.'_

If she was really in Hogsmeade, there was danger everywhere. She shook her head. It was still very difficult to think all of that could be true. Better not to think.

She withdrew quickly, and continued walking aimlessly. The houses were becoming scarcer. She needed to find a safe place. It was probably two or three in the morning, she estimated.

There were a few scattered trees. She kept walking and saw some more of them ahead. She looked around and saw no one. She entered quickly among the trees. She hid the best she could, wrapping herself with the cloak, feeling cold. She sat against a tree trunk. It wasn't the best place to sit, but it was the only one available.

She sighed. It was freezing, it would be a long night and she still didn't know what to do in the morning. Or better, there was no possible option. She had to avoid everyone that crossed her way and find the way to... she hesitated ... Hogwarts.

She sighed again. Yeah, Hogwarts. She placed her head on her hands once more. She tried to clear her mind, to control herself. She was looking around, with cloudy eyes, trembling; reality falling over her, finally.

'_God!'_

Hogwarts, as soon as the sun rises. Until then, she had some hours to think about what to do and let her brain adapt to the situation; or at least try to. She tried to rationalize, and almost laughed. She closed her eyes, covering them with her hands, and bit her lips. She wasn't going to cry. They would probably take her back, and use Obliviate to make her forget. She wouldn't be allowed to take anything with her. She wouldn't know she had been here. That would be it. At the end, it would be like a dream. She got sad. Maybe, at least, she would be able to see them all; Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and the others.

And _Severus_.

She shivered. That would make it all worthy. She took a deep breath. The tiredness was falling over her. She closed her eyes but was trying to keep awake; she had too much to think about.

'_It's really cold!'_

As soon as the day arrived, she woke up. She glanced around, confused, and then remembered. She'd closed her eyes once more, but everything remained the same when she opened them again. She took a deep breath. She was sore, tired and cold. She stood up slowly, arranging her clothes. There was no one else around. She had never read anything about them being early birds around here, anyway. Better move on, if her estimations were right, she had a long walk ahead.

And she still had to find a way to get in.

She started to walk, following the road, looking at the trees. She was walking for quite a while when she realized there was a crossroad, and no signs.

'_Hell!'_

The sun was getting hotter, and she wasn't going to take the cloak off if it got worse. She looked around. Maybe she could figure out which way was used more often. Surely they preferred to Disapparate or use the Knight Bus. She didn't name _they_, though. Then, walking was only for Hogwarts' students.

She sighed again and decided for the road to her right. If she took the wrong way all she had to do was go back by the same way she had gone, and take the other one instead. That was if she was lucky and didn't meet anyone.

The sun was hot and she was tired of walking. That was when she saw it - a strange gate ahead of her, old and ugly. No sign of a castle or anything of the sort. Actually, there were no signs of anything at all. She was getting anxious. She was tired, feeling nervous and warm; tension escalating inside her.

She rubbed her forehead. Maybe she had taken the wrong way. She looked to the track behind her. She had to go back. She got to confirm if she was where she thought she was. Take the other road. Try to take a ride. She _had_ to go back.

'_She had to_ _leave that place.'_

She turned on her heels and started walking back quickly, trying hard not to run.

Anxiety was calming down as she walked away. That was when she realized, but couldn't stop herself.

'_The anti-muggle spells!'_

She slowed down and tried to concentrate. She took a deep breath and stopped. She took another deep breath, turned back again and started running.

She was getting anxious again.

'_I have to see Dumbledore, I have to see Dumbledore, I have to...'_

Her steps were getting slower.

'_God!'_

Something really terrible was about to happen to her, she realized, distressed. Her heart was pounding fast, her skin was itching. It was almost unbearable, and it was getting worse as she tried to keep walking, slower and slower, breathing anxiously. She turned away again, still breathing hard, anxiously. She managed to control herself enough not to start running. She took a few steps in the wrong direction.

'_This is getting ridiculous!'_

But she couldn't come to control her trembling body. She kept taking deep breaths. She stopped, turned on her heels for the second time and started to run.

She started to cry; her tired body aching with the effort. Her skin was feeling uncomfortable again, as if it would start raining all of a sudden. She tried to keep her mind focused.

"I have to see Dumbledore. I have to see Dumbledore. I have to..." were the words coming out of her mouth like a mantra; her eyes were hurting.

Her skin was still itching. She tripped and fell. Crying uncontrollably, she turned back and tried to keep going, crawling on her knees and hands. She heard a little noise from behind her, as if someone was mumbling something. She turned quickly but saw nothing. She lowered her head trying to calm down. Breathing slowly, she kept looking to the ground.

Suddenly she realized it was not that difficult anymore. She stood up slowly, corrected her steps and started walking again, slowly in the beginning, looking to the ground. After a little while she felt the day was getting clearer again. She took another breath, and then dared to raise her eyes. What she saw made her stop, ecstatic.

'_Hogwarts!'_

In its entire splendor, on a sunny day, the castle revealed itself in front of her eyes. The lake, so bright it was almost blinding. She looked away and saw the Whooping Willow. She laughed to herself. She felt like jumping, dancing, singing. She shook her head. Even if it was impossible,

'_I got it! I'm here!'_

It didn't matter what had happened. She was there.

_

* * *

_

_I sincerely thank Fer Porcel for the patience in translating this fic into English. _

_Thank you very much! _

_You are making a dream come true! _

_Nina _

**A/N:** Translating this fic into English, one of my beta readers, Court, practically became a co-author, altering the fic so it would be more "friendly" for the English speaking public. Even then, not wanting to lose the "different" way this fic was originally written, FerPotter helped me and we also have here the translation to the original version.

Thank you Fer.

In fanfiction, history:

In fanfiction, history: 2663315

Reviews?


	2. For You

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 2: For You 

The lights seemed to grow dimmer as she approached the alley. Each step carrying her farther and farther into growing darkness as her breath quickened and her heart thundered in her chest. There was an eerie, luminescent glow that radiated from the moon and reflected up from the black, moisture-drenched pavement.

She stood at the entrance of the alley, her neck craning from side to side, her eyes straining to adjust to the odd darkness. She knew that she shouldn't be here, but her mind could not fight the urges of her body. She had to see what those men were doing; there was something wrong with the situation. Perhaps it was her intimate fantasies about the world she imagined they came from. Although deep down she knew that is was impossible.

She was about to force herself to leave, trying to put reality back into the forefront of her mind. It was then that she saw it leaning in the corner. Its cold silver metal gleaming in the barren moonlight, each soft bend cast into blue light and shadow. She immediately recognized it for what it was; it was a very old, very eloquent candleholder. The absurdity of it being placed there pushed here to approach it despite the fact that the voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her. 'You're mad; some murder may have hidden it in here. God knows what those people were up to.

Her eyes and thoughts distracted her she did not hear the approaching footsteps. It was the muted, indiscernible sounds of an argument that stirred her from her musings. Fear set in as her head snapped to the alley's entrance. Two shadows cast themselves on the lit street just outside. Instinct took over and she went into survival mode. Her feet were in motion long before her mind could tell her what to do. She propelled herself down the alley and ran into the first crevice she could find.

She slid down the locked door and hoped that both the distance and the looming staircase would hide her cowering figure. The voices drew nearer, the sounds of their feet now echoed off the dingy walls of the deserted alley.

"It's a total waste of time." Came an angry mutter.

"What did you expect?" The companion replied with annoyance clearly in his voice. " You believed him? Did you really think that…old dog was going to give you anything important?"

"I've known him for a long time," the other answered gnashing his teeth, " and he is not a liar nor just any wizard."

'Wizard?' She thought, her eyes widening even further.

"And after so many years he just shows up, out of the blue, almost dying, to tell you he had charmed a different key?" The first man responded mocking his associate. "And you believed him! Why didn't you remember to ask him what was so special about that thing?" He continued his anger rising with each syllable.

She heard each and every word, her mind racing to digest the information.' Was this just some kind of criminal jargon?' She thought, pushing herself to believe that must have misheard them, somehow injected the word "wizard" into the conversation.

"Lower your voice!" Came the angry reply. "He said he was running away, he didn't have any to whom he could leave it. And if you didn't realize it, he wasn't able to say much else before he died!"

"And he gave it to you? He would have to be crazy, idiotic to believe that you would do it!" Their voices were once again rising. " If it had any importance…." He sighed in exasperation. "You believed him."

The sounds of a scuffle reached her anxious ears. She strained to see if they had started fighting, but all she could capture was the image of the their shadows mixing and separating.

"So did YOU!" Came the final shout, and with that things feel peaceful again. The only sounds were that of shifting clothes and pacing shoes.

"You know that if it took us anywhere important it would have been the perfect present to the Dark Lord. It would have been good for us…" He muttered angrily.

Her heart leapt once again as her mind tried to conform itself around this new information. 'Wizards, Dark Lord! It all makes sense.' A part of her brain argued, only to be pushed by her logic. 'That is utterly impossible. That was FICTION, you can't possible believe…' But once again her thoughts were interrupted as the men spoke again.

"Look, let's go back. We shouldn't take long." The man sighed

"Fine…are you ready?"

The shadows shifted downward and the soft murmur of 'one, two, three' could be heard which was followed by a loud crack. She sat silent, waiting for something, anything to happen. Her thoughts raced at a thousand miles a minute, her body shook with fear and misunderstanding. She surely couldn't have heard or seen what she thought she had. It was utterly impossible.

Slowly she rose, her legs wobbling perilously behind her. She peered from her hiding place taking in the sight of the empty alley. Where once two oddly dressed men had stood was only space filled only with the smoking candleholder. Its soft white smoke wisping up into the air as the lights in the alley began to flicker to life.

'It's impossible,' she thought, 'two people don't just disappear into thin air. Unless…' She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such ludicrous thoughts.

She glimpsed at the street at the end of the alley. She could hear the sounds of the cars racing down distant streets. She could imagine the people starting to line up at clubs, their thoughts millions of miles away from this alley. They had not seen the impossible happen; they did not have to suffer with questioning their very sanity. She was envious of those other people and thankful at the same time. For her heart still held onto the hope that what she imagined in her dreams was finally coming true.

She turned her attention back to the alley, walking cautiously up to the small, silver form before her. If none of this was truly happening then there was no harm in holding a simple candleholder. Perhaps not so simple, but still harmless, yes, it was indeed harmless.

She reached down with shaky fingers, 'It's a very, very improbably possibility', her fingertips hovered inches above the sleeping object. 'Very remote', she thought as her skin skimmed the warm surface of what should be cold steel. She drew her hand away in shock, it was warm, and that wasn't right. It made no sense in this world. Things like this should not happen, it was against the laws of physics. Yet, there was that small, tiny chance…

'You're being silly.' She reminded herself as she reached once again for the candleholder. 'There are no such things as wizards, dark lords, or apparation. Only in Harry Potter books.' She pushed herself to laugh at her own absurdity; it came out as a nervous stutter. 'Severus was in Harry Potter…Severus'

With renewed strength she grasped the candle to her chest and closed her eyes hoping for the best.

**A/N:** Translating this fic into English, one of my beta readers, Court, practically became a co-author, altering the fic so it would be more "friendly" for the English speaking public. Even then, not wanting to lose the "different" way this fic was originally written, FerPotter helped me and we also have here the translation to the original version.

Thank you. Thank you, Court.


	3. Chapter 33 London

Chapter 33 London.  
You and I will never be apart

**Aut****hor's note: **

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me****, 'coz I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

**In this ff, the year in which HP was born was advanced three years in JK's books.**

J.K. is the owner, I'm just enjoying myself. And I'm not making money from it.  
Please do not sue me, I have nothing.  
I thank all the good books I read. Certainly, much influenced.  
And as one said, if you recognize something, not mine.

Chapter 33 London.  
You and I will never be apart  
TO LOVE YOU MORE (To love you more) - CELINE DION - 1998  
TAKE ME BACK IN THE ARMS I LOVE  
Take me back to the arms I love  
FEEL ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE  
Feel me, how you felt before  
TOUCH ME ONCE AGAIN  
Touch me again  
AND REMEMBER WHEN  
And think back to when  
THERE WAS NO ONE THAT YOU WANTED MORE  
There was no one to whom you want more  
DO NOT GO, YOU KNOW YOU WILL BREAK MY HEART  
Do not go, you know will break my heart  
SHE WILL NOT, LOVE YOU LIKE I WILL  
She will love you like I will  
I'M THE ONE WHO'LL STAY  
I'm the only one to stay  
WHEN SHE WALKS AWAY  
When she let  
AND YOU KNOW I'LL BE STANDING HERE STILL  
And you know I'll still be here in p  
I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU  
And I'll be waiting for you  
HERE INSIDE MY HEART  
Here in my heart  
I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE  
I'm the only one who can really love you so  
YOU WILL SEE I CAN GIVE YOU  
You'll see that I can give you  
EVERYTHING YOU NEED  
All you need  
LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE  
Let me be the one to love you so much  
SEE ME, AS IF YOU NEVER KNEW  
See me as if you never met me  
HOLD ME, SO YOU CAN NOT LET GO  
Embrace me, you can not go  
JUST BELIEVE IN ME  
Just trust me  
I WILL MAKE YOU SEE  
I'll show you  
ALL THE THINGS THAT YOUR HEART NEEDS TO KNOW  
All that your heart needs to know  
I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU  
I'll be waiting for you  
HERE INSIDE MY HEART  
Here in my heart  
I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE  
I'm the only one who can really love you so  
YOU'LL SEE I CAN GIVE YOU  
You'll see what I can give you  
EVERYTHING YOU NEED  
All you need  
LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE  
Let me be the one to love you so  
AND SOME WAY, ALL THE LOVE WE HAD THAT CAN BE SAVED  
Somehow all the love we had can be saved  
WHATEVER IT TAKES, WE'LL FIND A WAY  
No matter how, we will find a way out  
BELIEVE IN ME  
Believe me  
I WILL MAKE YOU SEE  
I'll show you  
ALL THE THINGS THAT YOUR HEART NEEDS TO KNOW  
All that your heart needs to know  
I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU  
I'll be waiting for you  
HERE INSIDE MY HEART  
Here in my heart  
I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LOVE YOU MORE  
I'm the only one who can really love you so  
CAN NOT YOU SEE I CAN GIVE YOU  
You do not see what I can give you  
EVERYTHING YOU NEED  
All you need  
LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE  
Let me be the one to love you so

________________________________________  
London was a change. Terrible.  
It had been a hotel. By the next day.  
When would the alley diagonal withdraw their money. And replace it.  
He bought a newspaper. Strange clothes. "Muggles".  
There was a small apartment on the second floor. Furnished. And cheap. From an elderly couple.  
Who had sympathized with her. And noticed. The marks of grief.  
They were demanding. So the apartment had been empty so long.  
But liked it. Despite the owl she said Tues  
Mrs. Vincent felt his awakening maternal instincts.  
Eager to protect. That young lady. Who had fought with her husband.  
Believing. What would be temporary. And anyone. Could have a real reason.  
To stay away. Someone as sweet. And sad.  
Expecting a son.  
She brought her things. Passing the rest of the day cleaning. And packing.  
Finding strange new use of electricity. Managing to not cry every comparison.

Deal. Seeing the sun come through the window. Without understanding.  
Because the noise of the cars had not bothered either. During the night. Despite the tiredness.  
The memories came. And she could not hold back tears. And the hiccups.  
Turned in bed. Embracing. Promising herself. What would be the last time.  
Signs of all, clear. In your face.  
When Mrs. Vincent came to invite you for coffee. Later. Until she made purchases.

________________________________________  
Minerva looked at him when he arrived. Serious. The term closed. More than usual.  
Frowned. Sitting up slowly. Nina was not. As always.  
Dumbledore looked at them.  
- I would warn that the file will now have a new opening hours. - Spoke calm.  
- Miss Ventura is sick again? - Elizabeth could not hide the mocking tone.  
Minerva pursed her lips. As Severus. The director looked over his half moon glasses. Seriously.  
- No. - raised his head - Miss Ventura is no longer at Hogwarts.  
Everyone turned to the director. Severus froze. Absorbing. Cold spreading in the heart.  
- How well is no longer at Hogwarts? - Sprout voiced what everyone wanted to know.  
- She's gone. Yesterday. - Minerva completed, the words harder, his voice dry.  
Ignoring the buzz about irresponsibility that came from Elisabeth.  
- After Hogwarts have the doors always open if she decides to return. - The director continued, strong - she preferred to leave. - Sigh - So the file will be closed. If something is needed beyond the time the notice posted on the door, Professor Minerva has the keys.  
- But why she left so ... so suddenly? - Sibyl asked, slowly.  
- Because she thought necessary. - Minerva glared with eyes - but we hope to come back.  
- Yes, Minerva. - Dumbledore, looking at Severus for a moment - We want it back. And do not wait much longer. - Spoke calm - now. I would like to tell you that we will have a meeting Thursday. After lunch.  
Despite the curiosity. No matter how to continue. Skillfully diverted to the content of the meeting on Thursday. And they did not know why she's gone.  
Snape felt he had stirred enough with the food on the plate. Raised. And he went.  
Unable to bear. The expression of satisfaction on the face of Elizabeth.  
And their smiles. Multiplied.

"Damn!"  
The bad feeling intensifying. The rapid breathing. Walking.  
She was no longer at Hogwarts. As Dumbledore might allow?  
Ali was the safest place in the wizarding world.  
But she was not a witch. Remembered. And maybe I was better out there. While ...  
'Bloody hell! No!  
It would be safe away from Hogwarts. Not far from him!  
He remembered that last night. He was away. Fired.  
The feeling worse.  
Like the other day. When disappoint. Going to her. Looking it.  
Fighting the feeling of being stupid. By worrying about ... a backpack. When she met. Telling himself that he needed to check her out. After he had gone.  
After his terrible words. That room.  
Denying. All the time. That was not only to see it. Being close to her. Smell of violets.  
Even if it had breathed. Eagerly. When memories had returned.  
Leaving there. Fast. Before the touch.  
He shook his head. Still walking.  
'Hell. "  
Before. Not seen. But she knew she was there. What if he could ... If you wanted ... Could ....  
Shook hands. Fancy punch. Hurting. Kill.  
Trying to control. Feeling the anger swell.  
By having to destroy some more of his glasses. Not caring.  
Unable to assuage his feelings.

- Enter.  
He saw his master in potions inside. The face hard.  
- I was waiting for Severus. Sit.  
- Why, Albus? - Did not sit, did not care about the tone of voice - Why allow it to be?  
The director sighed.  
- Why she asked. - Spoke calmly - Why I gave good reasons. - Looked at him significantly - and perhaps because she is more secure out of Hogwarts. For now. - Echoed his thoughts.  
He pursed his lips. Unable to master the anger itself. Hands closed.  
Dumbledore stood up.  
- May not be long Severus. - Spoke slowly - and this whole situation. He was not being fair to her. - Looked at him over his spectacles.  
- You know what ... - Began, hard.  
- I know. - The director interrupted, raising his hand, quiet - but she does not know. - Know what to face tough hide - and maybe did not improve anything out. - His eyes softened - or I would have counted. Would have prevented it if it were. - Soft spoken.  
He saw the rapid breathing. The expression of dark eyes. The way he tried to master.  
He sighed again.  
- She is under my protection. I'll be in touch. The look up. - Guaranteed, trying to calm black - and she will not be long away. We take care of it.  
He looked at the director. Breathing. Shadows that pass through their eyes.  
- I thought she might not want to come back? - Growled down, slowly, with difficulty.  
'Ah! Finally. '  
Albus smiled. Quiet.  
- Do not worry, Severus. She'll come back. - Looked at the firm - and if that does not happen soon. It is because it has been the best.  
But hearing that gave him no peace.  
None.

________________________________________  
There was not much to do. In addition to talking with Mina. The owl that Minerva had given.  
But Mrs. Vincent managed to distract her. Talking about children.  
Avoiding talking about the past. There would be time. And she was still sad.  
Asking about the baby. Clothes. Preparations. Helping her. When he saw scared. She had not done anything about it yet. Horrified when he discovered that had not yet consulted a doctor. Or made the exams. To learn about the baby.  
That week they visited the shops. And marked consultation with a physician.  
Nina thought it was improving. What was possible to live with the sadness. Except for the night.  
She could only pass through. If you were tired.  
And when that happened. It was a tea. And the TV. She had rediscovered.  
Without actually seeing. But it was a way. Like any other. From not remember.

________________________________________  
He had gone dinner.  
He went to the lab.  
Trying to concentrate. Do not think.  
When he returned to the room, it was late at night.  
Tired.  
Tonight. Perhaps I could sleep.  
But it was not so easy.  
And there was whiskey fire.  
And burning in the fireplace.  
Mesmerizing.  
Before the fatigue won.

________________________________________  
Had talked to Mrs Vincent. Dodging questions.  
Responding others. Thanking mentally. Why not be alone.  
And the good lady was insistent. Worried about her.  
But she had left. Her husband. Throughout the day. Going to visit. Friends.  
Stroked Mina. Giving it a little more bread.  
- It's just us now, Mina. - A shadow in brown.  
He looked at the emptiness.  
It was true.  
There was nobody.  
He closed his eyes. Property.  
The tears coming down.

________________________________________  
Dinner was in the middle.  
- Minerva?  
She turned to the director. Without understanding. He found his gaze. Sighed. Lowering his head.  
Severus watched. Diverted. While talking to Elizabeth Sibylla and Sprout.  
- Do not worry. - Dumbledore said slowly - She's fine.  
- I know, Albus. - Sighed again - but is that ... I miss her.  
He gave a small smile. The glancing look the teacher of potions. Quiet.  
- All of us feel. - Said softly - all of us.  
The conversation of others and the clinking of cutlery continuing.

________________________________________  
One more night ...  
Growled.  
Loathing is by feel. Angry. Why you can not control.  
Around a ... woman!  
A backpack.  
It!  
A Dinner. Spy. Um ..  
This state.  
For a Damnt WOMAN!  
Snorted. Throwing away the ingredients.  
Prior to calm down enough to use his stick.  
In another potion completely lost.  
Cursing to feel immersed. Inadvertently.  
Inexorably.  
In unfamiliar waters.  
Black.  
Dangerous ...  
Known.  
What brought all hell together.

________________________________________  
She turned in bed. With difficulty. Looking without seeing.  
Trying not to think.  
Pretending not to wait. It to appear.  
And take them back.  
Trying to convince. What was the best.  
And that he did not seek more.  
What was one to console him.  
A witch.  
And that did not miss it.  
He closed his eyes.  
The tears coming down.

________________________________________  
It was late.  
He rubbed his neck. Playing another scroll to the side.  
Rose. Going into the fourth.  
Did not know who opened that drawer.  
But he was paralyzed. With what he saw there.  
Red. Breathed.  
Raised his hand. Slowly. Playing the tissue. Feeling the texture.  
Recalling ...  
He closed the drawer. Angry. Going to the couch. Sitting. The head back. Eyes closed.  
The memories coming back. Without that he could prevent. Try as he might.  
Dominating.  
Caring. His world. As coals.  
Until he went to the closet.  
Grabbing a blue glass.  
And it ended with them all.

- Ten points Mr. Everest!  
Black eyes shining. Greens not understand. Surprised.  
- But Lord ...  
- Five points more for impertinence. - Growled.  
They were silent. Horrified.  
The humor of it was horrible.  
And they had no chance.

________________________________________  
He looked at the lamp on his head.  
His third visit. Finally the ultrasound.  
- Relax, Mrs. ... - Looked at the paper on the table - Snape.  
Not noticed the redness. In his patient.  
A white lie. Which avoided many questions.  
She heard the sound of the baby's heart. It is thrilling.  
- Well, well. - The doctor muttered, looking at the display - Yes a girl.  
'A girl! "  
- And it's very well. The normal heart. Good development. - Still looking - Twenty-six weeks.  
He stopped to look at the monitor and smiled at her. He returned to sit. Looking at the tests.  
Frowned.  
- But the mother needs more care.  
He left with vitamins and a diet. In the next appointment.  
The sun shone on his face. Sighed.  
Send your owl to Minerva and Hermione that night. With the news.  
No. Better tomorrow. The nights were difficult. And mine seemed to understand it when he spoke to her.  
He shook his head. Walking down the streets. Easy.  
The permission that Lupine was achieved with the Ministry did not extend the magical objects.  
Only the owl was allowed. So she could get in touch with Hogwarts.  
Most of their stuff. Even at Hogwarts.  
Sighed. What she would do with those clothes in London?  
He lowered his eyes. He remembered the cartridge. She had hidden. In the middle of clothes.  
He wondered if he had found. The little witch.  
Eyes burned. He entered the first store he found.  
Anything. Not to think.

________________________________________  
Walking in the room.  
Looking angry over the potholes. Checking.  
Leaving the students even more nervous.  
Walking among them. In its normal state of impatience.  
That's when his eyes saw something move Weasley Granger for a very quiet.  
I looked to see without a paper in his hand. The cauldron in front of you forgotten.  
Snorted in disgust. Going there. Ready to take points for inattention.  
- Srt ª Granger!  
She seemed to be scared. Raising his head suddenly toward him.  
As if only then had been aware of your presence.  
His eyes rested on the paper in her hand. Envelope. And the name Hermione. In the letter known.  
A second.  
He slid his eyes to his student. Seeing the unshed tears. And the sadness in his eyes.  
Changed his mind about taking the points. Eyes back to the envelope in his hand.  
She quietly tried to hide it down.  
He seemed empty. But there was a small chance of not being. And it was her handwriting.  
He was exasperated.  
With it slip by. And himself. Given the reaction of his heartbeat.  
- Back to work, srt ª Granger. - Said cool, glad his voice did not betray the turmoil itself.  
Extending an open hand.  
Gave him a look that made her understand that it would have a big problem if not obeyed.  
She still hesitated. Before depositing it in his outstretched hand.  
And back to concentrate on your cauldron before his speech.  
Receiving a look of sympathy Longbottom.  
That quickly turned to his own pot to see how blacks were up to him.  
He walked to his desk. The more slowly as he could. Sitting.  
One last look sweeping the class. Prior to deflect down.  
Pursed his lips to confirm.  
It was empty.

The tests were coming. Students shaken.  
Tension increased.  
Dumbledore had said to call him. Alerting quietly. For his humor.  
Works every time. He had been angry. Against the calm of Dumbledore.  
What had offered him some tea. And said that Nina was right. London.  
As if speaking time.

________________________________________  
She stopped the gesture in half. Property.  
Listening to music. Radio.  
"If I knew it would be like ...  
All for nothing.  
I confess that I believed ...  
In half-truths.  
You never told me: I love you.  
But it did not.  
Not.  
While I was doing. So many plans.  
You'll never know!  
You'll never know ...  
When you love someone  
Who does not want you.  
When there is another man  
Another woman ...  
Still does. Love you.  
Even though I. I suddenly. Being the other.  
I can not forget you.  
I can not lose you. "  
Went off. Decided. Breathing.  
But he could not do it.  
"If I knew it would be like.  
Since the beginning.  
Would not have contacted you.  
But though I deserve ...  
Someone so different  
Shone  
And seemed to  
What I always  
Dreamed,  
And you did not know to be!  
You might not be!  
When you love someone who does not want you  
When there is another man. Another woman ...  
Yet still, I love you.  
Even though I. I suddenly. Being the other.  
I can not forget you.  
I can not forget you! "  
Sat. A trembling hand in his mouth.  
Controlling the tears that fell. Realizing suddenly.  
Only he had left. In his thoughts.  
Only him. And those dark eyes.  
Nothing more.

________________________________________  
Electricity. Computers.  
He compared the magic of technology bundles.  
It was foolish. But he had considered it. He ...  
- Damn!  
Memories again.  
It was better before.  
Alone.  
He knew how to handle it.  
Not with this hell now!  
Time had passed.  
The doctor had warned.  
Sadness was bad to the baby. He tried to improve. Struggling.  
Took an ice cream on the way to office.  
It should be hot at Hogwarts. He shook his head. Diverting the thought.  
He entered the building. Eighth floor.  
They should have stayed at a lower floor. The lift gave him chills.  
She felt heavy. Eager to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes.  
And it did not improve when he walked in them. So she preferred the stairs.  
But eight stories was too much.  
Sighed, walking into the elevator.

The consultation was normal. He still was not happy with her blood tests.  
She had been curious and afraid at first. But it looks like a baby, witch or not.  
Had normal development. Even he saw him frown sometimes.  
When looking at the exams. And have to repeat them. As if he had doubts about what he saw.  
Was tired of the tracks that each blood test. Had been serious, and asked tough.  
If he had any questions about her health or the baby's development.  
He could not be clear. Babbling and looking at the results in front.  
She almost felt sorry for him. He smiled slightly. A sad smile.  
'He does not know baby. Have no idea. "  
She whispered to her belly. The tests were stopped.  
'We have to go back and tell Aunt Alicia. "  
Mrs Vincent was always with her. Helping her. Sighed.  
The target had been generous after all. Always had good people around you.  
He remembered writing to Minerva. And Hermione.  
Smiled. One of his very rare smiles.  
Would meet Remus. The square. He walked faster.

She saw him from afar. He was waiting. Place amidst the din.  
Jeans and a turtleneck shirt. Almost smiled.  
I had to tell you what is not used for some time.  
He thought about capping their eyes and ask him to guess who it was.  
But abandoned the idea. The belly was too big. And he never let himself get distracted.  
The little smile died. There was a war. Even though she did issue to pretend not.  
He turned. Atento. He smiled at her. Eyes going up to her belly.  
- Increased every time I see her.  
- Well, you do not want me to fall. - Softened what he said with a resigned smile.  
He did not blame her to be getting huge.  
They talked. Carefully avoiding some issues.  
What is difficult enough.  
There was silence.  
Could not hold my tongue. The heart racing.  
- How are ... all? - Muttered, while looking at the grass.  
He hesitated.  
- Well - he spoke slowly - as far as possible.  
It was a response. And she would not extend it. He would tell you if there was any change.  
Or if there was something that deserved to be told. Sighed.  
The old pain that would not let her. Even though everything seemed distant. Almost unreal.  
It was not so. It was real.  
And there was Voldemort.  
He refused to allow his name to bother.  
Lupine told him about the witch. "You" as he called witch. And the problems that had at times.  
Seeing that he had with the witch was also "skin". Wish. More real.  
As she and Severus.  
He turned his head.  
- Nina?  
She turned her face to him, comforting him.  
A grief to realize that was ... had already lost to the other.  
As Severus.  
- Do not worry. It will be OK. - He told her.  
He saw the eye candy. Concerned. Realized that he had been silent a long time.  
Sighed. He hesitated.  
- Maybe you should ... tell.  
- This is not your account! - She glared him with his eyes.  
He sighed.  
- There are things ... You do not know. - Tried again - reasons for ...  
- No. - shook his head - They may exist. But no longer matter. And I do not want to know. - Spoke decided, trying to control.  
Not going to cry. Not again.  
Nothing would change what had been done. What had been said. Explain. No justification.  
So do not want to know. Not make a difference.  
Felt a pang in my heart.  
No. I would think more on it. He was no longer hers. Never out. Had not sought.  
And do not seek.  
He bit his lip. Unable to control himself. Control what I felt.  
He tried not to remember of his arms.  
He had lost nights of sleep. Recalling the words of Dumbledore.  
Even though Elizabeth was a dinner. And he was with her. For Light  
Had to have been another way. He had to have tried otherwise.  
Lupine looked at. Almost angry.  
- I never realized how much you are ... stubborn.  
She looked at him in surprise.  
'I, stubborn? "  
He looked away. Pretending that he had heard. Quiet.  
Without being able to stop to remember. Someone who was really stubborn.  
That would be with her. If you loved her. If he wanted the truth. If ...  
And of all the "if." What could have made everything that was happening.  
Else.  
Disguised looking passers-by. Controlling.  
To not let the tears come down.  
Telling herself. He needed to leave to care.  
Definitely.

________________________________________  
Another Friday.  
The pen slipped from his hand.  
When touched the left forearm.  
Pain.  
Breathed.  
Trying to ease the mind.  
And focus. In the short time that he still had.  
He looked at the door.  
He shook his head.  
Furioso. Can.  
She was not there.  
Not come.  
And it would help the turn.

________________________________________  
Rose.  
It was fine. Leaned on the door.  
Touched her belly. Reminded the consultation of the week.  
'Well, baby, I think you will not be an abortion. Despite his mother. '  
His lip trembled.  
'Your father is a powerful wizard. "  
Breathed. He turned to walk. Trying to avoid the sadness.  
The TV was on. Or tea. Not even mine.  
No. Nothing would work.  
Lacked air.  
There was anguish.  
And fear.  
Groaned.  
Going to the window.  
Looking at the night.  
He felt a kick. He put his hand in the womb.  
He leaned his forehead against the wood.  
Praying. Without stopping.  
Until the tears came.  
Losing track of time.  
Begging.  
For his life.  
More tears flowed.  
Without bringing comfort.  
Decided. Write to Dumbledore.  
Did not care.  
Needed to know.

________________________________________  
Succeeded. Finally.  
Drinking glasses. No help.  
Back to normal. Thought bitter. Alone.  
He dragged himself to bed. Anyway. With the same clothes. Dirty.  
Trying to forget. Remembering.  
Saturday.  
Tomorrow would be Saturday.  
He closed his eyes.  
One last thought.  
In Brown ... And hands. Had not been there.  
For him.

- Good morning, Severus. - Elizabeth greeted.  
A growl. In response.  
Blue became cold. She had heard. In the corridors. On his mood.  
Although there was nothing in his face. As always.  
He would fall. It was only a matter of time. It would be her.  
He thought with disgust. In it had been possible. He had allowed himself to play ...  
A Slytherin like it! In a backpack.  
He quickened his step. Accompanying him. A bright evil eyes.  
- Did not see him this weekend. - Commented pretending innocence.  
Ignored. Until he saw blue. And what was there. At a glance. Not sure. If she knew.  
Squinted.  
- I was busy. - Said simply.  
She smiled.  
- I hope not ... busy. All the time. - Whispered in his ear.  
He quickened his pace. Twisting his lips.  
Without bothering to hide.

Mine came back. Bringing the answer. Dumbledore.  
He was right. His heart raced. When reading. Hands trembling.  
' "His return has not done well to humor him." '  
Felt her face wet.  
He closed his eyes.

Elizabeth was not. He sat down.  
- I answered the letter from Nina this afternoon. - Dumbledore said to Minerva, casually.  
He stood motionless. McGonagall glanced up to him. That forced him to pick up the fork.  
- I did not know she had written. - Minerva looked at the director.  
- Yes - took the food - she seems to have found that there was ... any reason to worry. - Raised the fork, stopping before you put it in the mouth - but I calmed.  
She had sense!  
Heart faster.  
She knew. Even in London.  
Frowned. It was strange. There was something that had to remember.  
But what?  
Realized upset, Elisabeth coming. Requiring attention.  
Disturbing thoughts.

________________________________________  
Almost a month.  
Elisabeth.  
Students hellish.  
And two more calls. The Lord of Darkness.  
What had been especially cruel.  
Deciding. What Arthur's actions were enough.  
And he demanded.  
More potions.  
And more lives.  
Was starting. Again.  
Because there are more than ten years.  
The feeling of being trapped. No output. Without hope. Increasing. Returning.  
Had to do it harder.  
Or could not handle it.

________________________________________  
Had found.  
The weight of paper. The little witch. Bewitched.  
How the hell had gone to ...  
Knew the answer.  
Played back.  
Breathing.  
Taking another parchment.  
Pretending that he had not found.  
Rereading the line before him.  
For the third time. Holding a growl.  
Hating it with all his might.  
For still be able to do that to him.  
Being away.

________________________________________  
She felt again. Dissatisfaction. Nostalgia.  
Moving in bed. Without finding a way.  
The back hurts. Sighed. Tired.  
Rose. To go to the bathroom. Countered.  
For the fifth time!  
And back. A lie. Looking at your breasts.  
Realizing suddenly. As they had grown up. Both. And in so little time.  
Remembered the hands of men. Playing it. Maybe he would have liked.  
Cursed. Brava. Placing the pillow on her face.  
Had to stop thinking.  
I had to stop to remember.  
And feel.

________________________________________  
More night.  
The head resting on the couch. A glass on the floor. Empty. Not used.  
And that was not the fate of the former.  
While he allowed. Finally.  
Becoming overwhelmed by memories.  
Sleeping. Exhausted. No trace of potions. Or alcohol.  
Deal. Hours later. Painful. The bad position. Rubbing the neck.  
Reflecting should not. Could not. Continue with this.  
- Fire!  
But could not stop.  
Thinking.  
As I watched the flames.

________________________________________  
Thanked. That damn Veela had not bothered.  
And he had succeeded. Come and go. The Order. Without her noticing.  
Remembered. What had happened.  
Muggles!  
Idiots. They did not understand even when someone thought of their safety.  
As her.  
Hell!  
As it!

________________________________________  
- Damn! - Threw the liquid in the fireplace, the flames rising, rising exasperation.  
- It's just a hell of a backpack! - Shattering the glass flew up - just a fucking hell of a backpack! - Said out loud to nothing.  
He closed his eyes.  
Allowed to support the head in the fireplace. Furious with himself. By miss.  
With a huge desire. Insana. To murder someone. Perhaps it!  
Growled. Refusing to think ... remember ... He raised his head.  
This was not productive. Breathed. Controlling. And there was work. To be done.  
Moved. Through the door. Fast. Until the office.  
He sat down. Lips tightened.  
Taking a scroll. Among the many. That had accumulated.  
Correcting it. Exasperated.

Heard knock.  
Remembering. There were no arrests tonight.  
The departed. He twisted his lips. In disgust. Feeling the taste of whiskey in them.  
They knocked again.  
- Enter! - Said between his teeth.  
There was a smile. Blue. And silver hair. As I closed the door.  
- Good night, Severus. - Said softly.  
He grunted in response. Continuing to correct.  
She approached. Easy. She looked at him. Sitting.  
- I see that your mood has not improved much.  
His sentence did not hesitate. But he felt the warning in his voice.  
- End of semester. - Deigned to look at it - E. .. obligations. - Raised an eyebrow, look.  
She smiled. In response. For blacks. Seeing him back to correct.  
- I know.  
Like a secret. Nice.  
He clenched his teeth. The face did not move a muscle.  
- And I know. - Went down - there will be ... obligations. This week. - The voice purred.  
Squinted. He raised his head.  
Blue. Triumphant.  
Prevented is strangle her. But that was important.  
She had access. The influential sources. In the circle of diners. It was dangerous.  
He pretended not to care. With what he had heard. He raised an eyebrow.  
- And what they want here, Srt ª. Parker?  
She feigned surprise. Focusing on your charm. Using your advantage. About men.  
The backpack would not be a problem. She had taken care of that. Her eyes sparkled. A matter of time.  
She looked at him. Even though he was not a common man. He was a man. And she was part Veela.  
Had decided. Tonight.  
- I thought we had already passed that stage. Severus. - Said sweet.  
No reply. Sensing something. That was it. Seeing how she supported. On your desk.  
Diverting eyes. Without. For the neckline. Generous. Going fast.  
The time to realize. The look of victory. In blue.  
- What about what I want. - Insinuating said, leaning over - You already know. - Whispered in black, seriously.  
Games. Again! Managed to anger.  
And rose. Restless. Exasperated.  
- I think ...  
He realized his mistake. So he did. She had accompanied him. And he stood.  
- I think. - Interrupted him, moving up to it - What your ... dissatisfaction ... - His eyes were cold just for a moment - is taking too long. - Muttered by.  
Only a pulsed muscle. Black ice.  
- No matter what you think you know. It's not your problem. - Growled down.  
- You are mistaken. - Looked at him - and have regretted too long. - The voice was different, more hoarse as she leaned closer to him - Needlessly ...  
- Perhaps drawing conclusions too far. - Warned through his teeth, hard - and doing other considerations.  
She used her charm. Distracting him. To let the body roçasse in it. He spoke.  
- On the contrary. I am being very ... bland. - Your eyebrows moved, ironic, gentle - almost generous. - Muttered.  
Noted upset. Your body starts to react. When warm it. Against their will.  
'Cursed whiskey! "  
Breathed. Seeking some control.  
- Loses his time. I do not need ... generosity. - Growled it - From anyone.  
She smiled. The resplendent face. Body closely. How to exhale. Sensuality. Intoxicating.  
- Are you Severus? - Whispered to him, blue hypnotized - you sure you do not need ... - Raised his head, too close - Sure? - Lips close together, insinuating the Veela charm, acting, strong.  
Realized. He cursed himself. For its slide. Allowed. She came so close.  
He felt the warm breath. Imprecise. Stunning. And the body warm.  
What was leaning on her. Without his knowing it. Doing so react more. Unable to control himself.  
He held her shoulders. To remove it. The heat coming through your fingers. The soft body ...  
Feeling intoxicated. Suddenly. Not knowing if it was the whiskey. Or her.  
When she put her arms his neck. Putting her lips to his. Pasting the body.  
Causing it. While the kiss. Without allowing him to depart.  
Realizing vague. How she was strong. The sweet lips. Demanding. The hands on it.  
And in her hair. Anxious. As before. Disturbing.  
Moving the hips. In the same way. He remembered.  
Making him feel. Something ... And confusion. Until he let himself go. Remember ...  
The body with nostalgia. What had. Remembering. That was a long time. Since the last time.  
"Nina ..."  
And then. She was on the wall. As he pressed. Deviating from the mouth. Eyes closed.  
Desire. The lips on his neck. And jasmine.  
"Jasmine?"  
Breathed. Inaccurate. Seeking control. Resisting. Trying to calm the mind.  
He looked up. Heavy.  
They were brown.  
'Hell. "  
Saw desire. In blue.  
Managed a groan. Seeing how far he had gone. A misunderstanding.  
He put his forehead on hers. To keep her from seeking her lips. Demanding kisses.  
That he was not willing to give.  
Searching. An outlet.  
Until she looked at him. Without understanding.  
There was a noise.  
He thanked. Mentally. Trying to control.  
Moving away from the body. Diverting eyes.  
- What is Baron?  
- I did not know. - The voice harder than ever - he had visited.  
He pretended to believe. Letting go. Baron the despised. Throughout. Without apology.  
- There is a ... situation. - Went to the professor of potions, ignoring it.  
- Okay.  
Walked away. Easy.

She turned her face. Getting close. He managed not to retreat.  
occasion. - Said ingratiating. - Good night. - It purred.  
He moved to the door.  
Not deigned to reply. As she left.  
Locked the door. With spells.  
He turned to the Baron. Grateful.  
But the Baron was serious. Staring. Frowned.  
problem?  
- Raised his head - That backpack ...  
His expression was closed. Looking at the Baron.  
- Began through his teeth.  
- Continued arrogant - You DO NOT THINK. Was close to her. And did not notice.  
He did not like the direction of the conversation. And the tone of voice.  
- Called dangerous.  
What was with you. It was not a witch. And yet. I knew when you were called. - Hovered closer - I felt it. Within you!  
Waited for him to absorb.  
Snape narrowed his eyes. A lot going through your mind. At a glance.  
Until ...

But it was.  
He sat down. Pale.  
That was enough. The Baron was going through the wall.

Yet.

Lol.

Lol. Lol.

I loved it.  
Please do not

Congratulations!  
Wow!  
Lol.  
Lol.  
Lol.

It is very beautiful. I loved it.  
Lol.

Thanks! Lol.


	4. Chapter 34 Return to Hogwarts

J.K. is the owner, I'm just enjoying myself. And I'm not making money from it.  
Please do not sue me, I have nothing.  
I thank all the good books I read. Certainly, much influenced.  
And as one said, if you recognize something, not mine.

Chapter 34 Back to Hogwarts.  
All we need is just us two ...

From 33 - London  
"Elizabeth turned her face. Getting close. He managed not to retreat.  
- We will continue in another ... occasion. - Said ingratiating. - Good night. - It purred.  
He moved to the door.  
Not deigned to reply. As she left.  
Locked the door. With spells.  
He turned to the Baron. Grateful.  
But the Baron was serious. Staring. Frowned.  
- Some ... problem?  
- Maybe. - Raised his head - That backpack ...  
His expression was closed. Looking at the Baron.  
- I do not think ... - Began through his teeth.  
- You are right. - Continued arrogant - You DO NOT THINK. Was close to her. And did not notice.  
He did not like the direction of the conversation. And the tone of voice.  
- I did not realize what Baron? - Called dangerous.  
- That she was a woman. What was with you. It was not a witch. And yet. I knew when you were called. - Hovered closer - I felt it. Within you!  
Waited for him to absorb.  
Snape narrowed his eyes. A lot going through your mind. At a glance.  
Until ...  
'No. .. Simply not possible. "  
But it was.  
He sat down. Pale.  
That was enough. The Baron was going through the wall.  
When he heard the roar. "

¬

It was a long time there.  
Completely forgotten Veela.  
Head in his hands.  
Trying to understand. Accept. Agitated.  
After thinking. Time and time again. Remembering.  
Rose. Perplexed.  
Still trying to think.  
Shaken. Enraged.  
An insane desire to break over his glasses. Even though he was tired of using "repair".  
Him .. Father?!  
Had not been consulted at all about it!  
'That ...'  
How dared not tell?! How had the audacity to ...  
Sought to control. Breathing.  
'Muggle hell! "  
He would kill her. With his own hands.  
The chair was thrown violently to the ground.  
Walked.  
There had been many clues.  
Cursed himself for not having noticed before.  
Not sure ... If you really did not want to see, accused became angry.  
She had never had female problems. Never had ...  
Changes. Mood. In your body.  
Stopped.  
The "secret"!  
'Bloody Hell! "  
Pounded the table.

¬ ¬ ¬

Had returned to the bedroom. Looking without seeing.  
The fire was extinguished.  
The morning came.  
He was still there. Agitated.  
Thinking. Restless.  
Furioso.

Should not have listened to Dumbledore! Each time he wanted ...  
Should have gone to fetch her. And bring it back. As he wanted!  
He pressed his lips more tight.  
Even if the director did not help. Should have overturned the city to find it.  
Have used "your" means. Lupine killed if necessary!  
Growled.

¬ ¬ ¬

Lupine was thrown against the wall.  
- Where is she?!  
Three Aurors raised their sticks. Did not care.  
Lupine gestured. Preventing them. They lowered their wands. Although careful. Tense.  
- I'm sure that Dumbledore would tell you ... - Rose.  
- WHERE. ALS. IS?! - Hissed in a threatening growl.  
Lupine sighed. Looking at the angry man in front. While not enjoying it, he understood.  
He felt helpless. Realizing suddenly. That is how Snape must be feeling.  
- Sorry old man. - Shook his head ruefully.  
Even advanced to Lupine. Furioso. Possessed. Black eyes by shooting. Three sticks pointed at him.  
Stopped. Then he turned away. Suddenly. Leaving there.

¬

He was an animal. Cage. Enraged.  
Seeing how the Muggles looked at him. Afraid.  
An insane rage. Immense. Exploding.  
Impotent.

¬

He did not speak with Dumbledore. There's no point. The demented old should have known. All the time!  
He avoided a roar. It had been a fool.  
The great master!  
Almost laughed at himself.  
Taking another bottle to his lips. Bitter. Furioso.  
Without wishing to be reasonable. Or accept ... What was going on.  
And Dumbledore was probably right in what he had done. Away from it.  
Trying to avoid thinking ... That his brothers would torture the diners.  
And what would. The son of a backpack.  
And to her ... If they knew.  
He shuddered at the thought that they would kill her. After.  
And the baby. Doing so watch. Or worse ...  
He closed his eyes. Fleeing from the images. And the screams.  
Shedding the rest of the bottle to his lips.  
'Muggle damn. "  
It would be reasonable.  
It would ... accept.  
She had no right to put him in this situation.  
'Muggle hell! "  
The bottle crashed.

¬

He had left the room. Looking at the flames.  
Ignoring a knock on the door.  
Putting protections.

¬

Sunday.  
Not care.  
No more.  
A sound escaped his lips. Managed to anger.  
He drank the last drops. He looked at the empty bottle. As he.  
She had told him.  
Maybe it was not him. It was not with him. It had nothing to do with it.  
He threw the bottle in the fire. Seeing him grow. Thinking bitter, which was a bad decision.  
The draft of the effect would not sleep with all that alcohol.  
Recalled the reflection of fire in brown.  
Realized in disgust. What was lost in the flames, and the memories. Again.  
'No.'  
She lay her head back, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Deciding. Finally.  
He raised his head. Swearing. Would not leave.  
That would not.  
This power over him.  
No one.  
Never again!  
Rose.

She looked without seeing. Without knowing why I could not stop thinking.  
Feeling in the chest, huge, nostalgia. And the anguish. As if something was tearing in half.  
Controlling the tears. Wanting strong arms around her. Safety. Your heat.  
Yearning, with your soul and your body. Him. Not caring.  
He reached out, taking the cartridge. Face it in his hands.  
Reminded of the witch that he had given him. Could not stop. Sobbed.

He had walked. Enters the door. Going to his desk.  
He opened a drawer. And held ... The witch. Moving it in your hand. Looking at her.  
Seeing brown.  
He closed his eyes. Would forget it. She no longer existed for him. Not matter.  
Never happened.  
The witch flew. Smashing with a noise.  
He looked at the pieces.  
Before returning to the room. Slamming the door.

¬¬¬¬¬

Wednesday.  
He had spoken. With anyone.  
As Dumbledore coldly.  
Always responding with grunts. And growls.  
The few times it appeared.  
The old Snape. Back. Whole. Even more Snape. Humor terrible. Intractable.  
Taking points. For anything. Full Slytherin.  
Poorly tolerated. Everything. And Elisabeth. Despite being the only one with whom he spoke. Displeased.  
Even through grunts.  
- Severus.  
He pursed his lips. Head held high. Empty eyes. As its expression.  
Shone in the owner's voice. Waiting. A raised eyebrow. Arrogant. Ironic.  
Albus sighed.  
- I need to go to my office. - Continued.  
Took.  
- Of course. - Stopped - Director.

¬

Elizabeth smiled. Had noticed. Change.  
Even Minerva and Pomfrey did not dare to try to face it.  
He remembered the hair. What she had discovered on his clothing. And he had saved.  
You never know.  
And had a glass of some potion in his chambers.  
He recalled that night. He pursed his lips. The only. What had happened between them.  
But she would find a way. Blue sparkled.  
There would be others.  
And still had a trump card. An information. That she succeeded.  
Smiled. With pleasure. Know bargain. Profit. The smile vanished. Once the backpack was gone.  
Sighed. Had postponed sending too much of a certain owl.  
He thought of his father. Something bothered her. No. He would be fine. Needed it. There was still time.  
And he knew what he was doing. It was no longer because of it. Or your safety. But it.  
He recalled what he felt at first. His interest was far greater than when Lucius to contact.  
Never have imagined. How would ... enjoy ... their task.  
And the black-haired witch would be the target. From his seduction. The smile came again.  
How would ... He struggled somewhat against the finding. In love. What I did. That was it.  
And it would have been easy. Match it. Easy.  
He had felt the hunger for sex. And something more.  
She knew the signs. Especially in their blood Veela. It would have been really easy. Conquering.  
If it had come before that ... fool idiot. That ... He pursed his lips. Was not going to bother.  
One idea was gaining strength in his mind for some time. Just needed to be careful.  
And at worst could leave the whole situation in a way ... appropriate.  
Convenient. Perfect. If you were skilled with their cards. If I knew play. And bluffing.  
He could still go out with his father. With the wizard of black eyes.  
And with that ... Dumbledore owe. A real hero of the wizarding world.  
Or ...  
One way or another. Win.  
The smile grew.

¬

He entered.  
Dumbledore watched him over his spectacles. He left the paper had been reading.  
Seeing the distance. Realizing the silence. And all that meant. Suppressed a sigh.  
- There will be a meeting of the Order. Tonight. - Spoke slowly, tired.  
He did not move. The blank expression. The hard eyes. That did not view directly. Tense.  
Dumbledore continued to observe it. Straightened up.  
- Do not want ... speak, Severus?  
Deigned to shoot the director with a glance. He pretended to ignore the meaning of the question. Resentful.  
- I'll be there director. - Said cold.  
He nodded a greeting. Exiting. Without giving a chance. For more questions.  
Dumbledore sighed, leaning back.  
Looking at the pen in his hand. Thinking about when the storm would subside.  
If subside.

¬ ¬ ¬ ¬

Friday.  
Finally. Last day of classes.  
There were sighs. The tension dissipated.  
But there was still class of potions, for some.  
That does not sigh. Nervous.

¬¬¬¬¬

There was that strange feeling. He looked back, frowning.  
No. It was just an impression.  
She knew. Dumbledore had Diana. Tonks. And there was the girl. Marília.  
That took care of her. Alternating. Although she had protested. Much. With Lupine.  
What was required to know. When she would leave. Ever. And it had achieved its promise. What say.  
Yet. The feeling persisted. Decided he would take care.  
Was not going to risk it. Not with all that weight. Preventing it from moving right.  
The building. Entered. He looked at the stairs. Sighing discouraged. Eight floors. Eight.  
He entered the elevator.

- Okay. Now we see the mother.  
He saw the dark circles in your patient. Frowned.  
- Mrs. Snape might be better to talk to Mr. Snape. - Looked at her - His surveys show that despite improved. It is not as good as it should.  
She remembered the night before. And how much had been crying.  
- Mr. Snape is out. - Was difficult to say the name - So doctor, have to settle for talking to me. - Raised his head proudly, looking away.  
He grunted. On absent fathers. She sighed. Pretending not to understand. The chest.  
He talked again about the care that she should take.  
Not only food and rest were important. But also the emotional side.  
She had hinted at his head. Agreement.  
The consultation ended. And she had gone to the bathroom. Again.

¬

Down. Going to the fug.  
The feeling came back.  
Frowned. Anxious. And then he thought he saw something. That was cold.  
He started walking. Faster and faster. Desperate.  
And he had gone. Much. Realizing that there were more of them.  
When he saw a hooded glance. When turning a corner.  
Hood. Black. In the heat of those.  
Entered a store. Suddenly. Sweating. Tired. Terrified.  
- Any problem? - The saleswoman seemed worried.  
He looked at her.  
- Yes - came forward slowly, the fear in his eyes - I'm not sure - breath - if you follow me a thief. - Gasped, the other gave him a shocked look - seemed only a boy. - Tried to calm her, her lip trembling - Yet. I would be grateful if you could inform me another way out of here. - Eyes begging.  
The seller was looking at her. And then to her belly. Sighed.  
The story is not convincing. But it was not your account. And she was pregnant. Besides terrified.  
Modes and clothing that was not showing any. The look tired.  
No matter what was happening. If she wanted help to escape. She would.  
- There is an exit out the back.  
- Thank you. - Replied gratefully.  
And she was. The alley. Concerned. Suddenly slipped. Falling sitting.  
- Alas - Held the belly.  
Breathed. For a while. Trying to regain control.  
And rising. As fast as he could. But not as much as you like.  
Seeing that there was no one around. Still breathing.  
Concerned. Feeling the pain. Thinking back to the doctor was out of question.  
Left the alley. Crossing a street. And walking. Almost running. Back home.  
He saw the building known. And was not sure. If it was Diana. Across the street. Come closer.  
Sighed. Relieved. Why have arrived. He felt a twinge. Very tired. Entering.  
- Calm daughter. Mom is gonna come.  
But Anna did not seem to hear. And there was another stabbing.  
Up.

¬

Would call Ms. Vincent.  
- Aunt Alicia will help us. - Put his hand on her belly, trying to breathe.  
Back to the office was out of the question.  
And near his building things seemed to have been normal.  
But he felt the pain again. And his door was closer. It was hard to drag to the apartment.  
There was a phone. Could connect from there.  
Entered. Locking the door. Walking slowly. Until the phone. And dialing.  
But nobody answered. Was afraid. He pulled the phone. Sitting on the couch.  
Recalled. Alicia would come later. Had gone with Mr. Vincent.  
Taking it went to your query.  
Almost groaned. Repenting of both insist that Ms Vincent did not accompany him.  
Another stab.  
- Alas - Leaned - Anna please. - Asked tearfully, almost breathless.  
He thought if he could call ... No. And Diana could not be down there.  
Dialed again. When the pain worsened. And she could not get up. Without response.  
He closed his eyes. Breathing. Controlling. Feeling wet.  
He looked down.  
- Oh my God! - Dirty fingers.  
There was blood. Although little. He picked up the phone again. Trembling. Terrified.  
Dialed. Nobody. Grunted. When he felt the pain again. He heard a noise.  
He moved his eyes heavy there. Fighting the torpor. What was taking over her.  
- Mina. - Breathed - Please come here.  
The owl flew up to her.  
He pulled a paper. And a pen. From the desk phone. Writing. With uncertain hands. Wet.  
He put the leg of the owl. Between one and another stitch. Trembling.  
- Quick Mina. Please, very fast. Alas - Breathed - Urgente. To Dumbledore. Go!  
Mine made a noise. Understanding the urgency in his voice. And flew.  
He felt another twinge. He fought to stay lucid. He thought about calling an ambulance.  
But everything started to darken.  
Slipped to the floor.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

He was especially bad. With students.  
Until they hit the door.  
She frowned, unhappy with the interruption.  
- Five Points, Mr. Blonsson. Why not open the door.  
Blonsson looked. Stunned.  
He raised his eyebrow.  
- More Mr. Blonsson five points?  
The boy ran to the door.  
There was an elf, looking around awkwardly.  
- What do you want? - Asked rude.  
- Director Dumbledore told Dobby call Professor Snape, sir.  
Narrowed lips.  
- Say you will after school. - Turned its eyes to the table - and now ...  
- Err .... - The elf seemed bothered - Professor Snape? Lord? - Called afraid.  
Control. He turned again.  
- Exit. - Growled, ignoring the fear of the other.  
- Director Dumbledore told Dobby to bring Professor Snape. - Shook his head - Dobby sorry, Lord. But Dobby has to obey, Sir.  
Was furious. Never been called in the middle of a lesson. And he knew nothing of the Order or the Lord.  
He was going to repeat that after school.  
- Director Dumbledore asked Dobby to tell Professor Snape that was important. And repeat. Very important.  
Frowned.  
He looked at the students. The expression changed to disgust.  
- Make a description. Twenty centimeters. Over the last five potions made. Ingredients. Application. And what is the antidote. Each.  
Hear a whisper. They would take hours!  
- Now you? - One of them dared to ask still incredulous.  
- Ten points for the stupid question. - Snorted it.  
Leaving there. Windy. Ignoring Dobby, who ran after him.

Entered. The director was stopped. Standing. An owl made a little noise. Near him.  
- I was in the middle of a lesson. - Said hard.  
He looked black. Seeing the rigid posture. It would be easy.  
- Nina needs to return. - Looked at him - needs you.  
He has closed. Raising his head slowly.  
- If it's just that I'm back ... - Said through his teeth, starting to turn around.  
- Severus this is serious. - The deep voice interrupted.  
- Hell! - Exploded; facing black blue - it makes no difference. - Turned to the door - I do not care!  
Trying to ignore what the words could mean the director. Walking. Mastering the fury rising.  
And even angry. There was something more to be controlled: Concern.  
- Severus!  
He stopped. Given the tone of the director. Breathing. Hands closed.  
- You need to get it. London. - There was a warning in his tone.  
He breathed again. Nostrils dilated. Controlling. Turned. The anger and rage inside him.  
- Ask the Lupine. - Growled slowly, eyes on fire - he knows where she is.  
Blue stared over his spectacles. And then ... They became impatient. Hard.  
- She was the only one really interested in you without expecting anything in return! - The director lost his composure expression of the witch before him - and expects a child of yours!  
- I do not want to know! - Unwittingly walked toward the table, possessed - would have told me it was my really!  
- Severus!  
Rarely heard the director yell so. Like thunder. But he would not. With or without cry cry.  
Did not want to think about what he had heard. Or it could be disrespecting those who had helped.  
The pain of being betrayed by the only man he had entrusted unreservedly yet poignant.  
That was his problem! From anyone else! Saw Dumbledore breathe. Was very serious.  
- She needs help. - Said the strange voice on it, hard, got something on your desk - but accept his decision. - The serious tone, different, almost disappointed, Snape straightened up - After you read this. - Extended the role for him.  
Hesitated. Before you raise your hand. And get it. Eyes recognizing the handwriting.

"Dumbledore  
Eaters. Do not reached. I'm home.  
I need help.  
Nina. "

It was the text that made his heart race. Although its content. Or writing irregular. Nervosa.  
But the mark of a digital. Inaccurate. Dark.  
Red. Who played in his trembling hand.  
He leaned on the chair. Looking blue.  
- This is ... - Breathed.  
I needed to hear.  
- Blood.  
Almost moaned the word. Released the air. He looked away, absorbing. Shaken.  
Squeezed more the backrest. Feeling the ground disappear. Paler than normal.  
Suddenly realized that the director was still talking.  
-... the county that put. I knew before that the owl arrived.  
Fear and anger mingling. Being so vulnerable ... With the terror of imagining it ...  
'Bloody hell! "  
Albus watched his reaction. Checking the result.  
He picked up an object, placing it on the table before him.  
- I have a key portal. You can only use in an hour. It is the time it takes to get Arthur to release it while protecting the place. And the time you have to find it. - At him - and bring it back. I'll let Pomfrey.  
An hour ... Long. Awesome! She turned to him. Rage rising.  
- YOU said it would place under their protection! - Madman accused, the chair that shakes under his grasp.  
- And I put. - Dumbledore said calmly, looking tired - Despite vehement protests of her. Tonks and Lupine were behind the diners that the persecuted. They protected it. Dione tried to reach it. But she had come home. He saw her enter. Looked good. So was guarding the building. Certainly not know that there are problems. - He really looked tired.  
Snape sighed. Seeking control. Fighting. Angry. Against what he felt. And the concern.  
Thinking they had to act. NOW! A great will. Jumping on the neck of its director.  
- This is the address. - Extended the parchment to him, for blacks.  
Leu. Knew where it was. He kept it. Dominating is the cost. He picked up the object on the table. Urgent.  
- And Severus. - He did not deign to look at the director, keeping it in your pocket, acting, concentrated - Do not use magic near backpacks. - Took out the clothes anyway and played  
Moving to the fireplace. Without a word. Hurry. Grabbing a handful of flu to enter.  
Speaking. Fading in a green flame.  
Dumbledore sighed closing his eyes.  
He sat down.

¬

He left the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Face expressionless. Pale.  
Walking fast. Without seeing. Ignoring the looks in their direction. Managing to not run.  
Just getting at. The heart racing.  
He entered an alley.  
- What will all go to hell!  
Aparated.

¬

Disapparated. Appearing out of nowhere.  
Scared two boys on their bikes. Almost fell, trying to divert it.  
And they looked back, puzzled, amazed.  
He turned to walk. Quickly. Concerned. Eager. Searched the number. Checking the street. Through it.  
Saw Dione. He ignored the surprised face when she opened the door with magic. Trying to be discreet.  
And going fast. Across the corridor. Seeing the couple who was going up the stairs. Almost at the end.  
- Did you talk to someone? - She asked suspiciously.  
Trying to disguise that he was alarmed. He was sure to have closed the door. But he was inside.  
He ignored them. Going up the stairs. Every two steps.  
- If you do not respond will be obliged to call the police! - Threatened, while her husband shook his arm.  
Managed to not stupor them. They should know where she was. He tried not to think of Imperius.  
- Nina. - Roared them, stepping into the hallway, looking for the door.  
- Ah! - Examined the woman, trying not to be intimidated - should be Mr. Snape.  
He looked at her a glance. Still focused on finding the damn door.  
- You took too long, professor. As a husband should take better account of his wife. - She seemed angry with him, seeing as he was moving those strange clothes - You left her alone for almost two months! Waiting for a child of yours!  
He deigned to look at them for a moment. Shining in women.  
- Alicia. - The husband made a gesture to stop her, but her eyes told him that he agreed with the wife - must forgive her. Are concerned about Nina.  
He dominated. Hard. Hands tight. It would be faster if they ...  
- She is having problems. - Almost growled.  
And they were wasting time. What he did not! Alicia winced.  
- She called you? Oh, my God - she turned to her husband, grabbing his arm - I knew I should not have let that go to the doctor alone! - Looked scared as he turned, seeing the impatience in her dark eyes - is that at the end of the corridor - pointed - I'll get the key! - Was walking in the opposite direction - Baby come with me and call an ambulance. Come! Fast!  
Disappeared in the corridor. Then the husband.  
He did not wait. Had moved as she spoke. Going there. Extending the rod.  
The door opened. Entered, with long strides.  
She was lying. His heart raced. Knelt. Checking breathing. And the heart.  
Examined it. Without worrying about whether the woman had returned. Doing a spell with the stick.  
That showed him that the problem was only in the womb. What he saw for the first time. Huge.  
With his son. Control. Could not risk trying a spell.  
He looked at her. Seeing the blood. What had wet dress. Legs. And the floor.  
Did not want to imagine. She did not forgive him if he used magic, harming the baby.  
But think again about doing it. Back to face the white face.  
Unable to look away. After so long.  
He took the hair from her face. Seeing angrily shaking his hand.  
And how was pale. Knowing they would still have to wait.  
Ten fucking minutes!  
- You managed to open! - The woman came and dismayed, the key in hand - How is she?  
Gritted his teeth.  
- Losing blood. - Almost roared, sensing the lips without color, dark circles.  
A woman made a gesture of despair. Bending down to her. Stroking his face.  
- May God protect Nina. - There were tears in her eyes when she turned to him for a moment - I've seen it before. Nothing will happen to her or her baby. - Wiped tears - They'll be fine. - Did not know who it was talking to her or him, her face worried, sad.  
- I already told the ambulance. - The man arrived - How is she?  
Snape pursed his lips.  
- Of course not right! - The woman said nervously, looked at the man on his knees, seemed to think - Come down to wait for the ambulance. - Spoke to her husband, standing up - will be faster if we help them.  
He hesitated. Without understanding. She made a gesture showing them on the floor. He nodded in agreement.  
She wiped her face. Going to the door. Turned.  
- You should treat it better. - Said in a plaintive voice - It is a good person. And loves you very much. And you should not make her cry so much. - Spoke to him, very seriously, before leaving.  
He turned to the woman lying on the floor. The heart fast.  
He lowered his head. Kissing her forehead. Before putting her in it. Eyes closed.  
He opened them. Unknown emotion running through it.  
Seeing how she was helpless. Noting the womb. Looking at it.  
Knowing she needed to check. Taking the hand. Slowly. And playing it.  
Removing the fast, a breath, when he felt something move. He turned to face livid.  
Before you get the key portal. Realizing that it was still three minutes.  
That never seemed so long. While he was holding. Tight. Against the chest.  
Worried about not move it too. But failing to prevent ... Want it to close.  
Fighting the urge to destroy. Not sure if I wanted to do this to her.  
Or those who had caused it. Breathed. There was a small movement. Stayed tuned.  
She muttered. Suffering. Moving the head.  
- Alas - Shrank the body.  
Realizing he was not alone. Face leaning on something hot.  
He opened his eyes. Looking black. Angry. And very worried.  
- Severus ... - Whispered.  
The look and her face lighting up, despite the pain. Until seemed to remember. And changed.  
- Severus. - Almost a lament now, as he closed his eyes, his face in his chest.  
Seemed to feel pain again. Breathed. Weak.  
- Alas - Cried.  
He watched. Pressing the teeth. Concerned. Seeing the rapid breathing.  
As she moaned. Holding another scream.  
It's time.  
- Portus!  
He could not look brown. Given what was about to do.  
He muttered something. Shaking his stick. And she slept.  
He embraced her. The best way possible. The warm body against his.  
Almost making it tremble.  
Held the key.  
And disappeared.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

N / A: Please let me know what you think. His response was ... satisfactory?  
Lol.  
Sorry. But I'm telling you. Next will take a while.  
He is already bigger than that and still missing a lot of things to accomplish!

*******

.br


	5. Chapter 35 Elisabeth

**_Chapter 35 Elisabeth  
_****_I will reach out with all my heart ... _**

**Aut****hor's note: **

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me****, 'coz I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

**In this ff, the year in which HP was born was advanced three years in JK's books.**

So long that I let you.  
I was crying with homesickness.  
Even further, I am not conformed.  
You bet. I travel against their will.  
Your love called and I returned.  
All love is infinite.  
Night and day, in my heart.  
Brought to light. In our time better.

In the darkness, your eyes lit me.  
And my guiding star was your laugh.  
Things of the past, are happy when they remember.  
Again. People who love each other.  
In each won loneliness I wanted to rediscover your body under.  
Ah, my dear. I traveled many places, so you'll fit well.  
In my embrace.  
Love you.

.-.-.-.-.-.

They appeared in the hallway of the castle. A knee to the ground. He thanked not see any students there.  
He got on her lap. Seeing as she looked fragile. Walking to the ward.  
Noting that Dumbledore approached. With Pomfrey, Minerva. Expressions concerned.  
- How is she? - Minerva was worried, anxious.  
- Lost a lot of blood. - Recalled the pool in the apartment - and is in pain. - Did not stop.  
- Oh, Nina. - Pomfrey said with dismay - I warned you to be careful.  
He pursed his lips. Realizing that they probably knew.  
Wondering angry. Who else knew.  
Before him!  
He walked faster. Followed by others.  
Insane anger rising. Mastering it. No. It would kill them now. Not yet. Needed them. For her.  
She! He strangled with his own bare hands. After it was explained to him. Put her in bed.  
Controlling anger. And the concern. In returning to the face, and seeing her, pale. Fragile.  
A shadow of what he knew.  
And Pomfrey, Minerva. Moving around. The closed faces.  
Concerned.  
- You can go now. Nodes ..  
- A hell that will make me leave! - Shouted loudly, a glow in violent black.  
Pomfrey retreated. Minerva looked at him.  
- Severus ... - Albus approached - is best left Pomfrey, Minerva take care of it.  
He turned his head, looking at them in cold fury. It would be left out. It would be manipulated. Not again.  
- No matter how much you are angry with me now. - Blue in it - or all of us. Must consider the best for Nina. - Softly now - and I presume that your experience in this ... subject ... is small.  
Black luziram it. Breathed. He raised his head.  
Before coming back. Addressing the door. And across the hall. Stopping in front of the infirmary.  
Standing. Quiet. Arms folded across his chest. Challenging. It would force him to leave.  
Albus sighed. Going there. The door closed behind them.  
- Enervate!  
Nina cried. Higher than the apartment.  
He was pale.  
The insane rage that had dominated earlier, leaving him suddenly. Throughout.  
He heard the spell of silence told by Minerva.  
Expired. Only then realizing that he had held his breath. Hard.  
Hands tight.

He seemed slow. Much.  
Albus had been at his side. All the time.  
And conjured chairs. For two. But he had not been able to sit.  
And had gone down the hall, exasperated. Before that brought down the door.  
Coming soon.  
Realizing that nothing had changed. Until she heard something.  
And they left soon after. Tired.  
Waving his head Albus, positively.  
He did not wait. Entering. Going to bed. And stopping suddenly. Breathing.  
Seeing her eyes closed. No color. As sleep.  
And look tired. Fragile. Only then realizing how much had been tense.  
That was enough for now know that she was fine.  
He left. Before the touch. Not wanting to face Brown.  
Was not yet ready.

Traveled corridors. In a strange way.  
Seeing the students. Speakers. Excited to go. Totally unrelated.  
Walking. Trying to achieve everything that had happened.  
A pale image in your mind.

He looked at the fire.  
For a long time. As the night progressed.  
Thinking. On how he is unable to yell at her, exasperated.  
And in all that had happened. Without understanding what was supplanting the rage.  
What had returned. Faced with the memories.  
Without understanding why someone had not paid. So he did not care anymore.  
Rising, resolute.  
Going to the other room. Unlocking a drawer. What had been so long.  
Taking something. That shone in the dim light.  
And out.  
It would be in its own way this time.

Minerva came out when he arrived. Muttering something as she closed the door behind him.  
She was still asleep.  
Stood. Seeing her. Helpless. Emptying the rest of anger. Approached. Easy.  
Sat in a chair nearby. Observing the breath in bed.  
He raised his hand. Pulling hair from her face. Holding the wick. Feeling the texture in your hand.  
She sighed. He stared at her.  
For a long time.  
She moaned, sleeping. But it seemed to pain. He moved his face. For him.  
There was sadness in the face pale now. Even in sleep. Causing something inside him.  
Reminded of the backpack had said. Words.  
Sensing something. What did inhale. Deeply. And close your eyes. For a moment.  
He opened them. She put her hand to her face again.  
She seemed to move against his hand. He felt the soft skin. Morna. Shivered.  
But her expression did not change. Sad.  
He felt what was on the other hand when squeezed. He let his face. He took the wand on clothes.  
Going to the foot of the bed. Raising the water. And through the gentle current of his ankle.  
Shaking his wand. Pronouncing words. During a time.  
She moved. Feeling something warm. His leg. Almost burning. He finished the charm.  
And covered it again. Going up to it slowly. Looking at it again. Drinking in his image.  
Seeing the distended belly.  
A glow in black.

*.*.*.*.

She agreed. A sensation in the body. And tired. Blinked.  
Looking around. Recognizing the ward.  
Groaned. Remembering. The previous afternoon. From Pomfrey. Minerva. And the pain.  
Breath, motionless. He could be back.  
Not after all the work that had to leave.  
He recalled blacks. Heart shot. Groaned again.  
He must be furious.  
A father.  
"Christ!"  
His life would be a hell more now.  
Elisabeth.  
- Oh, God! - Closed his eyes.  
- What is it dear? - Pomfrey came - are in pain? - The anxious tone.  
He forced himself to open his eyes. Seeing the witch. Concerned.  
- I'm not ... - Would not say a lie - in pain in the body.  
'Only in the soul. "  
- Just tired. - Swallowed - Uncomfortable. And the feeling of weight.  
The witch calmed.  
- This is normal. I'd be surprised if you were not feeling it. - Changed the subject - Minerva left here earlier. - Leaned over to straighten your water - and there was ... other visits. - Said slowly.  
He closed his eyes again. Opening them shortly after. The witch was still worried.  
Sighed.  
- How is Anna?  
Pomfrey frowned.  
- My baby. - Explained.  
- Ah! - Looked at her - You'll be fine. As the mother. SE, you stay home. Complete! - Seemed angry - and I'm really serious now. - Said last.  
Understood.  
- I will stay. - Made mention of removing the cover, the witch took her hand, she looked puzzled - I just need to go to the bathroom. - Said surprise.  
- No. - said almost angrily - If you leave this bed, I do not blame me! And no magic will be able to help you not lose this baby.  
He looked scared. Would be confined to bed?  
- But I need to go to the bathroom!  
- I'll bring something. Or can you take a little longer. And then I'll take you down.  
Felt the goose bumps. Suspended. Float. With magic. With nothing underneath!  
- There is no other way? - Eyes asked.  
- No. - she was emphatic - Have you ever ventured too. Lost much blood. And we can not use more magic and potions. Or can affect the child.  
Groaned. Pomfrey sighed.  
- I do not want to work, ma'am. - Breath - And do not worry. I will obey.  
She seemed to relax a little.  
- I'll take later. Hold on a little longer, honey. You can not stay longer than a couple of minutes on foot. - Took the wand - Now be quiet. - Waited for her to obey.  
He raised his stick. Shaking it. And saying words. There was a light above your body.  
He saw his daughter. An image. Very, very thin. On top of it. He looked amazed.  
It seemed that the witch saw much more than her. Completely clear.  
Not ask. Quiet. Looking something move. A little heart. Beating. Very fast.  
As with ultrasound at the doctor's. He imagined what he would say if he could see it. Smiled.  
Getting used to this new world. And observed how strange it was ... Feel at home there.  
- This is her heart beating? - Asked mildly.  
- Yes - the witch looked at - What you are seeing, you can only do it while the baby is in you.  
Understood. Muggles saw no ghosts. Not some manifestations of magic.  
He thought it would lose the connection with Severus also after birth.  
Sighed.  
Pomfrey seemed to think that was enough. With a nod, the images disappeared.  
- You need to rest. - Smiled for the first time - and eating. I will seek a porridge for you.  
- Thank you. - Tried to smile, looking at it seriously - Thank same. Please save my daughter. And save me.  
- Do not worry darling. - Smiled, looked away, back to straighten your water - but it was not me who picked her up. - Reminded smooth.  
She did not want to remember. Not now.  
The witch is gone.  
He closed his eyes. Trying to rest.  
Thinking how would be able to eat. With the will that was to go to the bathroom.  
She moved her leg. Frowned. Sensing something. He pulled the sheet. Looking.  
There was a chain on your ankle. She watched it. Moving the leg. Without understanding.  
Until wondered who could have put it there.  
He was furious. It was not a slave. It was not a property! Sighed.  
Could be rushing. It could have been Dumbledore. And Minerva.  
It was better to wait. Before you say or do something foolish.  
Anyway ... - Looked again - she was very beautiful.

He struggled to eat the porridge. Easy. While Pomfrey was going to see Dumbledore.  
He pushed the coffee table with the support plate. Feeling weak.  
And dizzy. Understanding what the witch had said. He leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes.  
She need not worry. It would not get up. The more you go to the bathroom.  
But it was getting very uncomfortable.  
He thought with horror that would have to go down.  
Or use that "thing" that Pomfrey had brought.  
- No. - whispered placing his hand over his eyes closed.  
- No what?  
His heart raced in deep voice. Froze.  
He withdrew his hand. Slowly. Opening her eyes.  
Black. And there was anger. Much.  
- When you wanted to tell me? - A harsh voice. He looked at her, threatening - or not wanted? - Said slowly.  
He had longed so much. In spite of herself. She had wanted so much. And now ... Sighed.  
- I tried. - Not feeling well and wanted his heart beat more slowly, but would not let him intimidate - and you were not exactly welcoming, "support them is a damn obligation to your parents!" Remember?  
- This is NOT an excuse! - Growled down.  
He felt tired. The desire to go to the bathroom, and it, causing a headache.  
- No, it is not. - The voice was weak - Care to discuss later? - Murmured without looking at him.  
He did not answer. Seeing as it seemed weak.  
She thought she would not bear it more comfortable. He swallowed his pride.  
- Please call Pomfrey.  
He was close.  
- Why? - Saw the tone of concern in his voice hard - you feel anything?  
- Do not call if not ... - Sighed, and did not want to discuss more.  
- Tell me what there is. - He interrupted.  
It was not take it anymore. Needed to go to the bathroom. If it was not fast ...  
- Do you ... - Began.  
Stopped. Flushing up.  
'Hell. "  
- Talk. - He managed not growling impatiently for her hesitation.  
- Can you please take me to the bathroom?  
Ready. He had spoken. The hot face.  
He did not say a word.  
- I can not walk. - Tried to explain - Pomfrey would make me float up there. - Stopped as she felt the covers being removed.  
He took it. With surprising delicacy. Faced with anger before.  
She ran her hands around the neck male. Feeling your smell. Trembling. And the heat of the body next to yours.  
He closed his eyes. Managing not to cry. Wishing he would not notice. How to miss.  
He saw how he breathed, his hands tight. He thought for a second. If he also was remembering.  
If he had wanted. Thought it. While he was away. Just as she thought about it.  
He bit his lip. Whispering a thank you. When he left there. As hesitate to drop it.  
- Call if you need.  
And he left. Closing the door. He looked away with a sigh.  
After using it, used to wash hands and face. Gazing in the mirror.  
A look thinking that slides into a bath. What to do ...  
Felt a sense of weight suddenly increased. She was scared. Something ...  
- Severus!  
He was inside. Seeing her support in the sink. Breathing evil. Getting it.  
- With the hell! You really want to have that baby? - Was angry again, angry.  
- You do not ... - The voice failed, held his breath, horrified at the implication of the words.  
- Then I suggest you keep quiet and do exactly what Pomfrey told you!  
Breathed. Relieved. For a second he thought ...  
He stopped. And looked. And she saw the anger in black ice. He had noticed the line of his thoughts.  
'Hell, hell! "  
- Sorry. - Muttered ashamed - I should not have even thought that ... - Not finished.  
He was quiet. Controlling. Breathing. Before walking to the bed. Hard.  
He risked a look. Seeing as he was furious. Disappointed? He felt a tightness in the chest.  
He lay on the bed. She did not let the arms of his neck.  
- Sorry. - Whispered again.  
And there were black. Dove. The time lost meaning.  
Until he realized that still held. So let him. Easy.  
He stood up. She returned to the surface, turning their. Sighed.  
There was silence. Except for his breathing. Alta.  
He turned suddenly. Going to the door.  
Coming next.  
Before you do something to repent.

*.*.*.*.*.

McGonagall was sitting at his side when he awoke.  
- So dear is better?  
He saw how worried the witch.  
How dismayed those, who although not his family wanted him well.  
- I'm sorry. - Said with a choked voice.  
He could not contain himself. It had been too. Too many changes. Too dangerous.  
And Severus had to face. A solitary tear slid.  
- Oh, dear, calm down. The worst is over. - The witch still hesitated, before holding his hand - will be all right. - Said looking at her.  
It said that no one could reach it there. Not be true.  
But that Merlin would help, she would not let nobody hurt more pale figure lying in bed.  
A backpack that was accepted in place of a mother. Honor that trust. As a mother.  
Even if temporarily, he believed that Albus would find a way. And help.  
Sighed. He shook hands in his. Seeing the attempt at a smile that Nina gave him.  
- It will be all right. - Repeated.  
Nina shook her head before the optimism of the witch. She herself had not already.  
- I know.  
'And I hope you're right. "  
Stirred in bed. The familiar pain returned. The discomfort of being pregnant.  
The old desire to go to the bathroom. Groaned in memory of the last time.  
- Honey?  
Sighed.  
- Severus was here. - Said by way of explanation.  
- E. ..?  
She did not want to interfere. This was a matter of them.  
But if necessary, she would have a conversation with that teacher dark.  
Not let any more a woman who needed rest and care.  
And that had been through so much. Also because of it!  
- We do not talk really. - Spoke carefully.  
Nina thought that seeing a ferocity, no, that was not ... Decision, yes, decision, in the eyes of the witch.  
Stirred again. He felt again the touch of metal in his leg. Strangely warm.  
He thought it should. Could rely on Minerva. He pulled the sheet, exposing the stream.  
- Recognizes that?  
Minerva was closer to examine it. Frowned.  
He took the stick. Shaking her muttering. Disguised surprise keeping the stick.  
- And then? - Tried not to let a lot of expectation.  
- Who put it - he spoke slowly, carefully - wanted ... really protect it.  
Frowned suspiciously, still looking at the witch.  
- What does it do?  
Minerva avoided looking at her, making the bed.  
- It will allow some simple spells have reduced their power to be thrown at you. - Changed the subject, before tightening his lips in disgust, a thin line.  
What say? It will also allow the person who put it is the only one who can take it, no matter what happens, even if you die? What you can find it anywhere, using powerful spells if necessary? That some of the spells that recognized the current, were used both for protection, and to "connect" Elves and women to their "owners" in the past?  
'That bastard! "  
Just get the sheets. Giving time to herself to calm down. Trying to think calmly.  
Breathed. Anyway, coming from who he was, was not really a bad thing.  
He was protecting. Causing it could no longer "disappear". Linking it to him.  
Linking it to him.  
Suddenly understood. He smiled, relaxing.  
- I'll get you something to eat, honey. - Tried to be casual - and Nina ... avoid showing it to others, okay? - Gone, before she had time to ask why.  
Nina was not sure you understood the words that had passed through the face of the witch.  
Were at least intriguing.

There had been trouble. Anxiety.  
Groaned. Between sleep and wakefulness. Dark hair on your mind.  
And a potion slid down his lips. To make you sleep soon after.  
Forget.

Severus moved back into her cauldron. Paying attention to what was boiling in him. The hard-faced.  
The Dark Lord had called him. Requesting some specific potions.  
That had required self-control not to show his face what he really thought of the request.  
But one thing remained clear. Lucius had not yet informed about Nina.  
And diners who had persecuted not follow orders of Lord.  
That meant a lot. It was a game of chess. And I was hanging to his side.  
Need to concentrate for the next move. She frowned, still.  
If only he knew ...  
"Damn."  
If there was time. Perhaps you could ... Grunted.  
There was a storm to fall. I could feel it brewing. Surrounding them.  
And the wait was the worst part.

*.*.*.*.

She woke with the sun on your face the next morning.  
He smiled as he remembered the promise of Pomfrey.  
The smile vanished briefly to think that he had not come over. Not knowing if it was good or bad.  
Sighed. Certainly had the night before, to have seen him to wake up in the morning. But now ...  
No. It would not worry about it. Would think that it would have so Minerva arrived.  
Finally!  
He was able to go to the bathroom, sat eating, bathing ... Bathing!  
Riu alone. I could not believe how he was happy to perform those tasks that simple.  
And he was able to sit down for a short time. Under the strict eye of Madame Pomfrey and Minerva.  
Although he could not leave the ward. But it did not matter for now.  
Would be content with their small victories. And maybe, if he insisted on jeitinho ...  
They let her walk around the room. He closed his eyes, happy. Until Anna moved. Raised his hand.  
Still felt uncomfortable because of early pregnancy. Anna moved to much more than before.  
Making the witches loose delighted exclamations and take his hand to his belly. As she was now.  
Doing remember that Severus has not felt his daughter. Breath, straightening up.  
Her breasts were increasingly larger. And his back ached.  
But I was happy. Was taking a bath!  
He recalled that the request was made to the Minerva to go to the apartment. And the conversation they had had then.  
The witch had told him the explanation that she had to give Mrs. Vincent about his disappearance.  
Minerva had explained that her "husband" had left with her in his arms and had gone to the hospital.  
But how?! In a taxi? Oh, yes. (whatever that was). Nina laughed.  
Liked Alicia. Handed her the envelope that Nina sent with a letter and money sucker.  
And had brought her things. Outside work to reduce the content of this bag out of sight of Mrs Vincent.  
But it was not for nothing witch. Nina laughed while telling her comment. You're right, it was really strong.  
I had hoped that she would not notice as easily carried a bag that should be weighed.  
But she noticed. Commenting surprise as a fragile woman could be so strong.  
He avoided a smile on occasion. He was pleased to see how Nina had been well cared for.  
Even though she had promised that through the owls who switched had not been really pleased to confirm for itself.  
Also brought news of others and Diana. What had been guilty of not noticed that Nina was not well. Nina had asked the Minerva that calmed. She would not know what happened.  
And all ended well.  
'It is? "

Another potion. The whole day had been there. Steaming cauldrons.  
Just noticing the passage of time to see the food on your table appear in the laboratory.  
Courtesy of Albus, of course. He muttered, taking another ingredient.  
Much to be done. Long before ... He looked at the cauldron. Hit the glass in his hand on the counter with anger.  
Angered by picking up thinking brown.  
Even in a war! With lives and important things to consider. Decide. Plan ...  
"Damn!"  
He felt a rage insane. Why can not forget a pair of eyes, a distended belly ...  
And what that meant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slept on the desk in his laboratory.  
Dinner intact was gone. Had forced half a glass of milk down his throat.  
Before you sit down and lower his head on the table one time.

*.*.*

The morning was overcast. Oversleep.  
Hagrid had visited. And she had not eaten.  
He thanked the castle was almost empty. Did not think it would be like if there were still students.  
Minerva was waiting for Madame Pomfrey finished examining it.  
After a smile, the Witch began around the bed, then stopping.  
Severus was at the door. There seemed to expect to find witches still there. Entered.  
She saw him take long passed in his direction.  
- You are not right, baby. - Minerva did not seem that you were talking to her - you need rest. - Turned severe.  
- And please, when you leave, take care of yourself better. - Pomfrey muttered - Do not want you here soon.  
'Again. "  
He had stopped. Avoided blacks. He leaned back better.  
- I will try.  
Pomfrey pulled the tray for your lap, on the belly distended.  
- And have to obey me. - Warned dry - and eat.  
She grimaced at the plate of oatmeal.  
There was no time for a response.  
- Oh, so true. - Someone approached the bed - You came back.  
She turned to the glasses of Coke-bottle. The various necklaces. That witch does not change ever.  
- What a shame to be here. - Looked at evaluating the face changed as if he were concentrating, guessing - but now is better. - Spoke with the voice changed.  
- Of course you already knew Trelawney. - Smiled.  
- Of course, dear. Do not do that. Elizabeth was furious with Severus for his sake.  
She froze. Breathing quickened.  
- Ping! - Hissed imperative.  
- Indeed, Sibyl! - Minerva could not contain himself, angry.  
- But what did I say?  
Nina looked at her. She seemed flustered. Confused.  
Perhaps her most natural was Severus of Slytherin stay with Elizabeth, the witch.  
- It's all right, Minerva. - Managed to mutter.  
Looked Sibylla. He saw the expression of those who did not understand. Lost.  
Realized.  
'Of course. "  
A small table. Dish. She seemed not to know. Not have noticed yet. Pregnancy.  
He saw her look down. The eye-opening behind thick glasses.  
He saw no evil in it. Only inconsequence.  
- Be-well. - Murmured - Glad ... you are well. - Stammered embarrassed.  
And he left.  
Nina knew where she went.  
He pushed the table, trying to get up.  
- Stay! - Heard the order.  
She ignored him. Breathing.  
- Come on, baby. - Minerva stepped forward holding his shoulders - you can not leave yet. Need rest.  
Looked longingly at Pomfrey. Her eyes clouded.  
The witch returned. Expression uncomfortable.  
- Sorry, dear. - Shook his head denying - yet.  
She closed her eyes. Breathed. He lay down again. Wanting to be alone.  
Heard when they left. Understanding. Sighed.  
He opened his eyes.  
He was still there. He saw the corner of my eye. Did not move. Not want to see black.  
- I do not want you here. - Spoke low, hard, unable to say the name - I do not want your ... - Prevented it.  
He did not answer. She heard him breathing loudly. He felt the anger that emanated from him.  
- Go away. - Murmured - Please leave me alone.  
He put his hand over his eyes.  
There he found when he opened them again.  
Finally let the tears come down.  
What the hell he was doing there, anyway?  
She knew. He did not give up. Viera require an explanation.  
Sighed with their hands to the eyes. And what the hell she was doing here?  
He turned, capping his face with his hand.  
God! What the hell she was doing at Hogwarts?  
Sobbed.

*****

He sighed again.  
Unable to stop thinking. And remember.  
It was dusk. Finally. He looked at the door. Some beds in front.  
He had not returned. Only Minerva and Pomfrey.  
The door opened.  
He looked at her. He made a gesture.  
The torches were lit.  
Blinked. Getting used to the light. As he approached his bed.  
He felt anger. She had sent away.  
But he was in the right of return. As it was the right to use magic.  
Without ever asking. Without caring about what she felt.  
Sorrow is mixed with anger. Rose. Pulling the covers.  
- But what do you think you're doing? - He approached.  
- Stay away from me! - Said out loud, he stopped - or I swear I cry.  
- Damn! Stop acting like a child! - Dry said.  
- No longer just everything you did? - Talked down, put his legs out of bed.  
- What is happening here? - She heard the voice of Dumbledore's door.  
She ignored them. Sadness threatening to engulf it. He put his feet on the ground. He put on his robe.  
- Director, I go to my room. - Warned - There I'll privacy. And peace! - Talked down nervously.  
He would not let him see her cry. Snape moved.  
- Severus? - Saw the notice in the director's voice, as he walked slowly toward them.  
He stopped. The serious expression.  
- Go to bed! - Was no threat in his voice.  
She ignored him. Tying the robe. He began to move towards the door. Barefoot.  
- Nina! - He made a move.  
She turned to him. Face tense.  
- Do not you dare to approach. - Spoke slowly.  
They faced. Black. In brown. He saw the shadow on them. And hurt.  
Breathed.  
- Nina ...  
- Ah, so true ... - She heard the voice of ironic, that made her heart squeeze - You came back.  
'No. Not now. "  
He turned a little shaky. He looked at the door. The beauty of it is suffering. Made her feel fat. And ugly.  
- You better leave. - Heard a voice behind her, a warning, rough.  
Elizabeth ignored. But Nina saw the anger in it. The way he pretended not to see Dumbledore.  
- Who is the father? - Blue poisonous, ironic - that is, - raised an eyebrow - if you know.  
He closed his fists. Containing up.  
- Get out! - Ordered a ping.  
Elizabeth looked at Severus. Angry. The face undone.  
- Why? She said what are you? - Joked, laughing with disdain - And you believed? - Mocked.  
- And if I believed? - Growled threateningly.  
Eyes were furious.  
- You can not! - Went mad - she is just ... - Searched the word - any!  
She was beautiful. A witch. And yet it did not matter. It was not the right person. But that was not her problem. Just not going to let the insulting.  
- I'M NOT any. - The hard-faced.  
Elisabeth seemed to be angry too. Looking at it as if a worm had spoken. He took the wand.  
His heart raced. Severus stepped forward holding his own. Placing the body in front. How to protect them. She frowned. The director moved. Atento.  
'Wands? "  
This was serious. There really was something. What she did not know.  
He remembered Dumbledore talking to her. "He has a point. Good.  
He felt his heart begin to tighten. There was danger then.  
- How dare you think that a powerful wizard. A master! A former dinner. - His eyes flashed - You may want one ... backpack! - She spat the word - and that ... - Looked at her belly - bastard!  
- This, - he shouted - it is up to you!  
She knew. He would not have tolerated this from anyone. Would have reacted. Even replied.  
And had not even ordered her to leave again. Fear crept. Breathed.  
'Damn you! I do not want. But I will not let you think you can reach my daughter. "  
In spite of anything. Anna had to protect. Even if I had to take chances.  
Even if I had to swallow pride. And use it to Severus.  
He was beside her. He was perceived by your answers.  
Prevented is hope. Not now. He looked at his back. Protecting it. Would make use of it.  
And maybe he could show him something. Give him something to think about.  
It would allow the fray. Even if his heart was beating fast.  
She surrounded him, agreed. He fought his own battles. He moved to stand in front of the woman at the door.  
He left. Staying next to her. Just a step behind. She looked at Elizabeth.  
He straightened up. He raised his head. Looking higher.  
- You are wrong. - Looked at it - I also have a power. - Angry blues were on it - that even a Voldemort ... - Felt the strain of its name - has learned to respect. - Faced it, mistress of herself, hiding her feelings deep inside - An absolute. That causes me to give willingly, my life. Without hesitation. For my baby. - She reached back, without turning - And Severus.  
'Please ... Pretend we're together. "  
Felt when he took his outstretched hand tightly. A slight tremor? Breathed.  
"Thank God!"  
- And this. You do not have. Can not offer. And you can not. - Looked at her - never.  
He released his hand. And I was behind him. High. A rock. She leaned. Trembling.  
Trying not to think they were together. Really together. Against something.  
Elizabeth ahead. Furious.  
Even if you wanted. Never felt so safe. So ... home.  
He put a hand on his shoulder. She realized that the wand was still in the other. Ready.  
Dumbledore nodded. And there was a smile. What came to my eyes. Over glasses.  
- I believe, Srt ª Parker - spoke slowly - we need to talk. We can go to my office. - The voice calm, but firm - now.  
Elisabeth disguised anger.  
'His backpack whore. You do not lose by waiting! "  
Gave a false smile. Gathering the wand.  
- Of course. - Raised eyebrow - Director.  
Albus turned away for her to pass. Atento. Elizabeth turned and preceded it.  
Dumbledore followed. After flashing for them.  
Severus slowly lowered his stick. Kept it. She felt this movement. Behind him.  
Hesitated. Feeling like they had been on the same side.  
She turned to him. Still shaking. The heart racing.  
Shiny black. In brown. And then ... Nothing mattered.  
She leaned her head on his chest. He embraced it. He felt the fear and tension go.  
She breathed. He closed his eyes. He felt the support face in your head.  
He felt good. Did not want to know why. Did not care.  
- It's over. - She whispered.  
It was tense. Storm.  
'No. You're wrong. Only begun. "  
The worried eyes. After a while. He let it slowly. He had things to do.  
- You better go back to bed. - Ordered down.  
She froze. With the tone of it. Realizing. They were back. In scratch.  
He nodded. Without understanding. Diverting the face.  
For he could not see what was there.  
And tears.  
He went to bed.  
Seeing him outside. Shaking his stick at the door. Murmuring, for a time.  
Protections.  
Sighed.

*****

Not know if Hermione was informed that he had returned. Send an owl when he could.  
Minerva and their companies were Pomfrey. Talking about babies.  
What about the things that had brought the apartment. Minerva said that would put them in your room. For his release. They stayed with her. Alternating.  
And he had seen. Retracing the protections. Each time we let her alone.  
But she knew that even then, watched.  
Minerva was with her until she slept. And much later, Pomfrey had gone to rest.

He looked at her. Anna in bed. Between them.  
Then Elisabeth appeared. Bright eyes.  
- He will never love, your backpack!  
Agreed, leaning on the elbow. The sound of laughter still in his ears.  
The rapid breathing. It must be morning.  
Felt weak. Sighed. Leaned back again. Looking at the door.  
Trying to calm down. Seeing the light. Tenuous.  
Then realized through the door that lit up the corridors.  
Heart shot. He avoided the fear, remembering the protections.  
Then he saw a shadow. Acknowledged. Tense.  
He shook his wand. And he went. Quietly. Half-closed eyes.  
She saw him approaching her bed.  
And as he stood. Looking at her.  
I knew I had realized. What was pretending to sleep.  
She saw him turn around. Heading toward the exit. There was a feeling of loss in your chest. Unbearable.  
- Severus. - Whispered softly.  
But he heard. Stopping. And turning to her. Waiting.  
- Will ... - Soft spoken - could straighten the pillows for me please?  
He felt the blush. It certainly was not what I wanted to have said. But it was done.  
He hesitated. He thought he would ignore it. Then approached. Easy.  
Sitting in his bed. Leaning. And adjusting them for it.  
He could not stop shaking. While he was helping her. Seeing his face so close.  
Hair fallen. The serious expression. Feeling the smell of it.  
Found dark. And plunged. As before. The heart racing.  
He felt the breath on your face. The smell of violets. And as she trembled. Near ...  
Maybe like her, he also felt all the rest being away from your mind.  
There being no further importance now. Neither the danger. Nothing. Only them. Estate.  
- Severus. - A request whispered, unable to contain.  
He saw the draw, as if he gave up. And then there lips. In her. Hungry. As before.  
He raised his hands. Holding the black hair. Pulling it for you.  
Kissing. As anxious as he. Feeling the nostalgia. Immense.  
And the way he put his hand in her hair. Stroking them.  
While his mouth devoured. Respirations accelerated. Intense.  
Paced trembling hands. On face. Wanting to erase. Forget. What were separated.  
Did not know how much time had passed.  
Until there was a picture. Crossing your mind. Silver hair and blue eyes. Challenging.  
Making a stand still. The heart fills with pain. Groaned.  
He noticed. And walked away. The rapid breathing. Looking at her.  
She felt hurt. Hurt by it. Wanting to hurt. Sorry for what he had done.  
- Elisabeth should not have it right content. - Said low - I do not mind kissing a pregnant woman.  
He froze. Rage rising. Possessed. But then realized brown.  
Before she deflect. Trying to hide. What he had seen.  
Pain. Hurt. And tears. There was also sadness. In your face. As the first night.  
He walked away with a sigh. Rising.  
Going to the exit.  
- Elisabeth never had.  
He closed the door behind him. Replacing the protections. And he went.  
She stood. Trying to control your breathing.  
Afraid to believe. The heart pounding.  
Maybe. Just maybe. Although there was a chance.  
He closed his eyes. Taking his hand to his lips. Remembering.  
Wanting the moment to last.  
Forever.

*****

He sat in front of the fire.  
The taste of her still on his lips.  
The sensation of hair in his hands. From his face being caressed.  
He closed his eyes.  
Away from the rest of the mind.

*****

Agreed with the left arm burning.  
The face in a grimace as he opened his eyes.  
The pain disappeared. Breath closing his eyes for a minute. Just a warning.  
Remembering it. Last night had not. Outside wrong. Could not. His expression was closed.  
He had no right to anything. Neither a small lapse. Any failure. And there would be death. Deaths.  
Rose.

A large owl intercepted when he left.  
His expression darkened further by acknowledging it.  
Malfoy.  
Reached out and got the message.  
The owl was gone. Read it.  
Breath, continuing his path.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

He had gone to a deserted place and full of dust. To meet Lucius.  
That hinted know what was happening at Hogwarts. And in this game of chess.  
He would rather have a "bishop" at his side. The have a "king" angry and suspicious, before any "betrayal."  
Snape raised an ironic eyebrow.  
- And how exactly do you want to cheat - used the word deliberately - the Dark Lord?  
Lucius demonstrated his cold fury.  
- Like you, brother.  
His face hardened.  
- I do not wrong. I had to stay with this ... infernal fool! - Almost spat, showing anger.  
A corner of the mouth of the hair stood up.  
- This is the explanation that will give? - Came closer, the soft voice - was also "forced" to lie with her? - Joked cold.  
- No. - roared by, dangerous - in fact this was the only good thing in all of this. Use it right under the noses of that old arrogant! - Muttered angrily, turning away - Despite the disgust sometimes. - Added intentionally.  
We hope this will calm down.  
There was a suspicious look. But he could not remember what happened when he tried to kidnap Potter.  
The laughter of the bay showed that had hit the target. At least for now.  
- And you think to use anything to prevent a bastard? - Has - does not matter. - Made a gesture with his hand - That ... problem can be solved. His brother would not let him alone now. - Gave a wicked smile.  
He left his face revealed nothing. He even managed to raise an eyebrow.  
Could try to win some time.  
- Under the noses of Dumbledore? - Mocked - might as well report me. - Continued soft - and I doubt that the Master would like to put my exposure. - Raised face - not after what Potter primed by the Ministry. - Reminded delicate.  
Lucius hardened. Her face twisted in a grimace resembling a smile.  
- Thank you, brother. - Said before the other had more suggestions - But I can resolve this ... problem alone. And I will. Later.  
Waited. Again the corner of the mouth of Malfoy stood.  
- So we're back to square one, brother. - Almost a smile - I stand on hand to explain to the Lord. - Hit the stick on the wall, saying casual - but I would advise you to keep, say, away for a while. Just until our Master calm down. Brother.  
He raised his eyebrow in response, moving the head. Arrogant, ironic.  
- Will examine your kind advice. Brother.  
He laughed. Snape had not accepted his offer. Or declined. Things were improving.  
Somehow had moved away recently.  
Sometimes thought to realize an incomprehensible rage deaf in old friend.  
But it did not matter. A Malfoy does not trust anyone. Elisabeth was a good attempt.  
He did not intend to be sent all his life. He had joined the power. Would have power.  
It would be second in command. Or maybe more ... Smiled.  
And things were definitely better. A secret is always a weapon.  
He moved his head in compliance.  
And he went.  
Snape sighed. The brow furrowed in concern.  
Not for a moment there was a mistake. Lucius would use.  
Maybe even help him. As suits its interests.  
Never was good and should be a Malfoy. Never.  
Removed a roar. Hitting his hand on the table, raising dust. Needed to find a solution. Before September. They would not be able to keep everything inside the gates of the castle for a long time. Even with the meeting that Dumbledore had done with the staff. Warning them severely. And there was ...  
The storm was quickly becoming a hurricane.  
You may not know what would happen the next meeting. What plans would be made. Who would be killed. What ...  
Breathed.  
Aparated. To go back to his lab.  
There was still much to be done.

******

She had expected him in the morning. Almost impatient.  
But he did not come.  
Afternoon. The sadness began to return.  
Making her feel anxiety. Anguish. That intensified in an exaggerated way.  
Almost thought he had been called again.  
Minerva saw her distress. He "escape" that he had gone to fix something Dumbledore.  
Not to mention what. He fought the sadness. Drinking the potion that bring Pomfrey had then.  
Asleep soon after.

The meeting had been hell. And it was past midnight.  
She put her hand on his neck aching. Was getting old. Could barely think.  
For a second passed through his mind the possibility of it being there. Waiting for.  
No. It happened. Minerva and Pomfrey would take care of it. Even being a stubborn fool e. ..  
Hell. Not in pain and with so much could not help resolve languishing ... It would be their undoing one day.  
Took another step. The taste of blood in the mouth. Other.  
Lucius kept his word. It was his game. And the Dark Lord does not seem to know anything.  
But there had been one or two situations. Gritted his teeth. The face hard.  
I could not jeopardize the information brought to the Order.  
Maybe he needed to talk to Albus.  
"Damn!" - Growled down.  
Merlin help him.

****

She had just finished eating.  
Sighed. Was tired of staying in bed.  
He imagined that he could go. But he was sure that would be there. For a long time.  
Pomfrey had moved his bed. So he could look out the window.  
Touched her belly. When Anna gave him a kick.  
He felt a presence. Turned.  
He was there. Looking at her. Pale. The tired face.  
Dipped in black. Without being able to stop smiling.  
He had been watching her. Seeing the face calm.  
Realizing suddenly, as she was beautiful. It was beautiful. Against the light in the window.  
Before she touched her belly. Your son.  
He saw the smile. Sweet. For him.  
Entered. Going there.  
She followed him. Eyes. While he stopped. Beside. Quiet.  
- It will sit? - Asked mildly.  
Slightly narrowed eyes. Seeing the sparkle in brown.  
Pulled the chair. Sitting.  
She turned to look out for. Without getting more support. The look in black.  
A little nervous, the proximity. The sun was setting.  
She turned her face. When he moved. Arranging courage.  
- Give me your hand. - Asked, extending his own.  
He knew. Frowned.  
- Why? - Asked dry.  
She almost went down to her.  
- To show you something.  
His face hardened. Anger rising.  
- Now you have decided that I am worthy - said between his teeth - to know anything about ... baby?!  
I was not prepared for this attack. Not to anger in black. Down hand.  
- The baby is a girl. - Tried to stay calm - and is called Anna.  
He was furious. It'd be angry. Could not stay angry!  
- And - breath before pronouncing the word - father had nothing to say about the subject? - Growled.  
She breathed. Controlling. Not to cry.  
- He did not know. I did not say. It seemed that he would be happy with the news.  
- And you even gave him a chance! - Almost a growl.  
- And there was ... - Continued, breathing a little faster - the other person involved.  
- Even if you ignore the reasons for this ... person is involved!  
He did not seem to want to calm down. Bright eyes.  
- He sent me away.  
- Thinking of protecting it!  
Gasped. He had not wanted! He had tried to explain. Everything had been said. Made.  
- But he did not tell me! Thought I would guess? - Shot - I'm Trelawney!  
- It is not ... - Lost patience - Hell! You should have told me! - Seemed to contain not move it.  
- How? - Panting - How exactly do you expect me to say? While you were with ... - Closed his eyes, opening them soon after, breathed - You even know my name! - Accused.  
He was silent. When you see the glint of tears in brown. Flushing. And his lips trembling. Before she turned around to the window again.  
She heard him breathing, irritated.  
- Should have counted! - Was trying hard to control anger - I had a right to know!  
- I know! - Yelled at him, turning to black, a tear rolled down - I know. - Moved his face to the landscape.  
It was quiet.  
'You do not see me. "  
Even trying to protect it not prevent him from going to her. If you really wanted. He bit his lip.  
He tried to ignore the little voice that told him that maybe he should think differently after the last meeting with Elisabeth. Remember how much he had to suffer.  
He had to have found a way. Far from Elisabeth. Next to her!  
- You want me out. Plainly. - Breath - It was just an excuse to get away from your life. You want me away! - His voice almost failed - does not matter if he tells himself it was to protect me. - Shook his head - I could have found another way.  
- This is what you think!  
Does she not understand?! There was danger! A real danger! Not the nonsense that she had read!  
He remembered. From his arm was tingling again in the morning.  
And the call. He thanked him for being fast. Despite the strange sensation he felt in the air.  
And the request that had been done.  
She sighed. Cleaning the face.  
- I do not want to discuss more. - Paused - There's no use now.  
Turned looking at him. Hopeful.  
- Go? - Muttered.  
He pretended not to understand. Did not understand. I could not! Not now. Was Lucius. There ...  
Brown emerged from.  
- No.  
Another tear rolled. Causing something, pain in his chest.  
- Leave me alone, - the voice broke - please. - Turned his face to the window, without seeing.  
- We need ... - Did not know why I did not want to leave.  
- Por. Please ...  
He swallowed. Twice.  
Rose.  
And he left. She could not control her sobs.  
He sighed, immobilized on the outside, to hear them.  
Before you continue to walk.  
Thinking it was no longer sweet smile. Or softly.  
For him. There was one troubling thing in his chest again.  
Hesitated. Inhaling air.  
Elisabeth wondered how long it would take to notify your "other contacts" thought gloomy.  
Or if you have not had. If there are any more. In addition to Malfoy.  
He raised his head. Breathed. The mask in place.  
There was a potion to be made. Now. Dangerous. That would take more lives.  
To the Dark Lord.  
And he was not sure you can risk.  
Slightly change its content.  
As in other times.

*****

Everything became quiet. In the next two days.  
He had not come over.  
At least not while she was awake.  
But Dumbledore had made a point to comment on the meals. About her. Every day.  
While he pretended to eat.  
Waiting for the night.  
To be able to see it. While sleeping.

Thought to have seen him outside. When everyone had gone. Stopping in front of the door.  
Looking at her. Without a word.  
But it did not. And he went. Sighed. Without understanding. Still sleepy.

- You can not go back there! - She burst into the office.  
- There is no other way. - The voice harsh, grim.  
- How long do you think will still be able to keep? How long before he finds out? And if Elisab ...  
- You know that the information that I bring are important Minerva. - Interrupted her, dark.  
- Albus tell him! You're a father now! - Was angry - has to think about it.  
He felt something. When you think about Nina. And ... Anna. That was the name. She had chosen.  
Without.  
- She will be fine. Always was. - Rose.  
'You're getting old, Snape! "  
He thought very angry. Was getting soft. Lowering our guard. Had to be careful. Concentrate.  
- Just as she was? - Were angry also with Albus who said nothing - When you brought it Malfoy? In the Forbidden Forest? Or later when he was behind you? Or maybe now, when almost lost her baby! - Witch's eyes shone.  
Dumbledore watched. Quiet.  
Severus did not want to reflect. How things could change for them. Or would move ...  
Much was at stake. Lives that he could not risk it. Especially hers.  
Had thought a great deal. But never the possibility of living a normal life.  
'A normal life! "  
His face contorted by a second in a mocking grin.  
It never existed. Not for him.  
- I'm sure that will protect it ... something happen.  
- And of course you do not think how she will feel ... If "something happens"! - Did the same.  
Sighed in exasperation. It was a decision to be discussed! It was his decision!  
Does she not understand? There was a choice! There was no way out!  
He turned to leave.  
- Severus! - She called mad.  
But he did not. Listening to the soft voice of Dumbledore. And the brave of Minerva. Discussing.  
Down the gargoyle.  
Allowing his footsteps lead. For the first time in three days.  
To the infirmary.  
To her.

He turned his face from the window. Feeling.  
Seeing him again. There. Entering. Without hesitation.  
Observed when approached. Sitting on the bed. While leaning over her.  
By putting in your mouth. In a long kiss. Deep. Hands tucked in her hair. Pulling.  
At the same time she crossed her arms around his neck, instinctively.  
And he brought her closer. Tightening the pillows. Intense.  
Feeling the taste of the mouth soft. Exploiting it. Kissing lips. Losing track of time.  
Before you get up suddenly. And leave.  
Without a word.  
Yet stared at the door. Trying to decide if he had dreamed it all.  
She put her hand to her lips wet.  
No. It had been real.  
And he left with the feeling funny.  
He wanted to stay.  
And that was a farewell.  
He bit his lower lip even with the taste of it.  
He felt a tightness in the chest.

****

'That fool whore! "  
She would pay. He had planned everything very well. Timed the time.  
The biggest problem was moving at Hogwarts without apparate. But she had resolved that, too.  
With diff and a miniature broom.  
The big hit was the Room of Requirement. It was there that she would place.  
Never find her. Nor would she know what had hit. Riu alone.  
Had been more a precaution. In case something goes wrong. It would be interesting to hear her explanation.  
He laughed louder. First I needed an excuse. Searched Dumbledore. He would understand.  
Needed to "back off". And they were on vacation. Would make a quick "visit" to his father.  
Everything was ready. Went to the office of the director.  
Would start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

.br

And this chapter was already taking too long!  
(as many comments / email / posts / reviews that I received that made that very clear!).

Thanks to all. Oops! All. (Now we have male readers!)  
Thanks M ki. His little "gifts" via e-mail also very pleasing to my children.  
Rita. Thanks all the files (many!) With which you gave us on the yahoo group.  
Thank you Vivian for your kind word.  
Thank you my friend from Switzerland (so chic !!!).  
Thank Granger, Sett, Miru, Lessa, and many others.  
A big hug.

And again my many, thank you.

Nina.

LESSA !!!!! - THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why you be translating the fic for me !!!!!!!!!!

PS.: Man, this will be greater than the chapter!

Rita - We're here fic! Apologies to all for the delay.  
PS.: I'm STILL with two jobs!  
Fernanda - Thanks the support (and e-mail!)  
Marina - As always my kids LOVE your avatar! Me too!  
Malu - I hope you have acquired all the answers you need for your research.  
Cosme Silva - Thanks for the invitation, was very gentle on your part. I'm already on Orkut. You were gone, huh!  
Barbara Menezes / Babi - Congratulations on your new fic. I am following. Do not do as I please!  
Do not stop writing in the middle and annoy your readers.  
Amanda - And the fic? Tired? Lol.  
Jenny - I did not want to abuse you. Seriously! But thanks for the "SEE"! Thanks SAME! Okay. I will not do as the Serpentine. Yes My pimpolhos are well, thank you. Send kisses. And stop guessing the future of Sev!  
Marina / Mari / Ina (crosses many nic's more?) - Laughter. Thanks for all the messages.  
Elisabete Ferreira - Sumida. But do not get "mortinha to read the next" but as you will read next? Lol. Sorry. I had to be for long put the next. The Remus be godfather of the "shoot" as you say, does not. It would be "funny". It would be deadly. He would not survive the Avada Sev. Imagine! With all the jealousy that he already has the Nina ... Imagine with Ana as goddaughter! He was going to throw a fit! Would say that the Lupine tryin 'to steal them! Lol.  
Lilibeth McKeen - Thanks to our chat in the S-APDA. Thanks for the tips. Already passed on to mothers of some hyperactive. And I used in my. Lol. And you're right: no goodboy the work of Rowling!  
LadyVoldmort15 - Nãnaninanão. I will not tell. Discover alone such thing as "return to form in reverse"! But I burst out laughing with the way you write. Thank you for review, see?  
RhayannaPPotter - like their school of magic and sorcery of Potters. I am already a member! I am already a member! If you leave then I put the link here. Congratulations.  
Victor Valle - Welcome !!!!!!!!!!! Sit back and enjoy. Then tell me what you think.  
LadyVoldmort - you do not take my time. It is a pleasure to receive e-mail you. And what I said (the guy is innocent) is that my favorite is the cap. 46 because it is already done!! The post-last chapter (which is not that great) and "possible" cap.01/único Book II. It is almost an entire fic. Tá enoooooooorme.  
Amada - Glad you liked the little "surprise". Beijocas.  
Meghararayanneh - What's up? How are things? And the site? Received a fic? Gives news woman!  
Alessandra Bosco - Do not be evil! That's "I only upgrade when you upgrade" is evil! I'm dying to put the cap. in English! Help! And in response to "this train is from the famous sum paulo?" Yeah. Juiz de Fora is far from sum paulo. Mainly "sum paulo. AND STOP Guess what will happen in FIC !!!!!!!!  
Livia Mantovani - for "" your review (sometimes I forget and put "the" - laughs), thank you. Same. Thanks for the "positive energy".  
Noctívagos - I'll link your blog here: http://bau_da_.com. And the other site of the fic's Snape is ... I hope this makes you happy!  
Claudia Barros Vilela Larch / Viviane Valar - Ai its sumida! I was homesick!  
Livia Mantovani - Another sumida. But "ElisaBitch? Lol. It was cool. Thank you for all your reviews / e-mail!  
Lucas Sasdelli - Thank you.  
Li Snape - I'll try. Another beijão for you, friend!  
Ka () - "S-A-C-A-N-A-G-E-M! caracoles, as you could? "This is way to get review, girl? I laughed "the gown". Brigade.  
M ki !!!!!! - Without words.  
Hiáskara - Thank you for your kind comments. And no, I did not quit it. I am missing all the chapters already started (okay they are not even half ready, but ...). I end as quickly as possible because I have a head full of ideas (but not time) for new fic's. The next will surely be MINORS! Heavens! This here is a saga! (I even exaggerated, do not connect). Be welcome!  
Rommel - dear friend. You even disappeared!  
Lele Potter Black - I'll try not to take to upgrade. Thank you for your kind words. Be welcome!  
Miru! (Himura) - His sumida! But as the review: Sorry. Will there be further deaths (in the plural). But now, you can rest easy! Does anyone remember the full index I put a time? 'm Still following. So if you want to know what will happen in the next chapters ... Just read the titles! Lol. For those who do not "think" it is only seeking the fic in English! Tá there in Portuguese and English.  
Flávia (flaviatovo) - Wow! Everything was swollen! Indicated to a lot of people?! Wow! And I'm here to play a part for everyone to see "... the only bad thing is we have qa q waiting chapters, is not you q too long to update, but it is qa fic is so cool, (Nina rubra) q I think even if you put a chapter a day, I continue thinking it takes a long ... "See ya!  
Clio 3 - "Fight of the willing", very chic. I let her down. A "child" not yet born at this time. But next ... Lol. I also think that the Veela tá deserving. But I think you will get even more angry! Lol.  
Taty Potter - Hello !!!!!  
Vitor-lovegood - Be very welcome! You overreacted. Lol. But I liked it. Continue here. And then tell me what you're thinking. Thanks! (oh, oh, man! Très Chic!).  
Lessa Phoenix (poterish) - Thanks for the note 5! Lol. Yeah, I know, the fic tá late. I put in days, you can leave. Thanks for the warning. Lol. And thanks for the comments! One of two things: Either everybody's anxious waiting and biting nails or everybody's willing to throw me an Avada! Lol. I already thanked you for the fic be translating it to me? No? Brigade! "Chapter 5, displaying, sir!" That was very funny!  
Luiz Eduardo de Oliveira - Congratulations on the idea of Harry Potter's Guide .com/harrypotter  
Lilibeth McKeen - Wow! 're Always so effusive? Very cool! Thank you for all your words!  
Tuliparoxa - No. fic has (-) 45 cap. It's that I have not just publish anything. (that stupid thing I said). Lol. Abraços.  
Wo Ai Ni - I, too, to speechless with your review! Thanks! Read a day?! Be welcome! In the words of the Sett "fic's consumed in moderation." (And I would add: or is no chapters to read!). Lol.  
Angellore delynx (I refuse to put Snape) - Sumida !!!!!!! Thanks for the invitation to Orkut. Adorei!  
Taty Potter - Laughter. I still can not read your e-mail! But like you have remembered anyway.  
Ju Oliveira - Another sumida! Heavens! Where are you?  
Lilibeth - Another who "devoured" a fic in the morning! Consume in moderation! Lol. Thanks for the words. Very kind of you to stop to make a review. This feeds us, you know? Do continue.  
Viviane Valar - Aha! I found a review yours! Cool!  
Raspberry - Stop hitting his head on the monitor! You break it! Dory? Why Dory? Ah Nemo! (I even sluggish, do not care). It was my birthday (laughs). Brigadier pot? Huuummmmm. Very good! You were with tachycardia and shaking uncontrollably buttons CTRL V? That was a crazy time? (The two things would abuse the good will.) As for the cap.: I do not feel sorry for anyone! (Heeeee, Nina máá). Face puppy dog eyes? Or Puss in Boots in Shrek 2? Girl, you're not seeing very animated, huh? (Abafa the case that I also saw ALL of them and a lot of times with the pimpolhos). Sure. Dr. Nina being called, passing the recipe after all: No Machiavellian laughter, no anxiety and, especially, no fic's the Nina. - Have you ever thought about writing something?? Dude! Would work. Absolutely. (I refuse to review the first review.) A lot of laughs. I could not resist: Mocreiuda!? Mocreiuda? Almost can not even write it! (Dying laughing). Seriously: How is he going to launch a "Finite Incantatem" if he had no idea she was pregnant?  
Granger! - I love your links. But your phone bill must be enooorme! Lol. Love to all. Ah It has more sites like that of the fourth to indicate to the group? And by the way, good luck at the ball there in HP RJ!  
Gabrielle Bryant - For Elisabeth ... Takes ...  
But I think it will be Avada. If it happens. (hehehehe - not found even though I would count, right?). Thank you for review.  
Zara Watson - zarinho. Naipinho? Argh. Xerim procê tomb! An embrace.  
Centaur! - You die? Jumped so much? Gave cramp? I also found your review so cool! New name for the "mocreiuda" dumb-blonde-bizoiuda-FEDORENTO! Dude. You have an imagination! Lol.  
Miru Himura - This means that the OTHER cap. were not moving? Nyo!!  
Ybe-Chan/Carol - Welcome! Continue straight. Hehehe. Where is the fic?  
Elisabete Ferreira - Can I ask you something? Why you have not published "The howl of the wolf? It is very good. Really. I mean, if you published, I'm sorry that your friend sluggish, but where is it? I lincomycin (that's how you write?) Here. And "Black Stone" it's going the same way. But where's the rest?

UFA! I think it's over.

Folks, if I forget someone charges me! I say! Not evil. Besides the lack of time, the problem is to have been the last cap. unresponsive's review. I completely lost!

Virtual flowers and chocolates for all of you!

Hey! They can visit me on Orkut! I love it!

Sett - THANK YOU! But "boys licking pros"? Yikes! Seems cat! Lol. Thanks you continue to be my beta / friend / reader ... But where's YOUR fic ??!!!! I'm still waiting to finish reading!  
And just to encourage / discourage the girls:  
"Cap 37 - Oooooh this chapter is ENORMEEEEEEE rsrsrs and you being otimooooooooo .. there are fights, "  
Nina: (it does not, it does not) "... ...,"  
Sett still due after the cut - "srrsrsr and as a colleague of mine says" love is beautiful and the sex is explicit! " ahhahah tá ... eu to half crazy rsrsrsr overdose Severus gives it!  
Nina: Explicit! Tá explicit?! not! Tell me! I better / shooting something!  
Sett: Ta not! I blinco to muie! "

Not complain. You said (long ago) that can put here! (Gotcha!).  
Lol.

Ah Before I forget, have a few (two or three) new fic's started in SnapeFest (.br) and our yahoo group (Severus_a_partir_de_.br). Take a look there. Perhaps you like.

To all the friends who comment. I hope I never disappoint them. Please let me know that Sev (or someone) get out of the original character. I stand corrected! I Promise!

His comments make me continue.  
(So do not forget to comment!)


	6. Chapter 36 Anna

_**  
Chapter 36 Anna  
While I live ...**_

**Aut****hor's note: **

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me****, 'coz I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

**In this ff, the year in which HP was born was advanced three years in JK's books.**

J.K. is the owner, I'm just enjoying myself. And I'm not making money from it.  
Please do not sue me, I have nothing.  
I thank all the good books I read. Certainly, much influenced.  
And as one said, if you recognize something, not mine.

*****

Chapter 36 Anna  
While I live ...

Elisabeth surrounded the castle slowly. Not that it really needed to worry.  
The cover invisible family heirloom, to protect, guarantee their safety.  
And it was less risky to use diff. The tables could not see it under the hood.  
Entered. He took two steps.  
Madame Norra. Surrounding it. Miando. Preventing it from continuing. He pursed his lips.  
'Cat from Hell. "  
He finally managed to get around it. He walked away quickly, before Filch ...  
She saw him down the hall, calling for the cat. He rushed to the stairs.  
Stopped. A gasp effort. Needed to be careful.  
Even they could not see it, those damn pictures could hear it. Breathed more slowly.  
He turned to walk. Was inside.  
No matter what happened. Has nothing to do with it.  
At no time could suspect had been in the castle for a second.

Minerva observed Nina snoring. Not that her presence was really necessary.  
Elisabeth had gone. It had been a relief. Even the guards, did not have to be placed.  
Despite knowing that "he" would not agree. That ... Nina moved, tearing her from her thoughts. He saw her calm. She put her hand to her hair. Face was still pale. But it seemed better.  
Maybe tomorrow it could let her return to her room. Could keep an eye on it.  
And it was time to make it back to normal. He pursed his lips. The extent possible, of course.  
The discussion that evening had left her angry. Especially with Albus, who hardly spoke.  
I could understand his concern with the wizarding world. With the war.  
But he could not accept that they needed to sacrifice innocent. Or even the not so innocent.  
They had already lost too much for that demon. That influenced so many lives. And took off.  
But not Nina. Not your Nina. He looked at her. There had been long since felt well.  
Almost a ... mother. And that ...  
Severus. He shifted in his chair, upset. No. I would think about it.  
If it was a ...  
- Minerva.  
He turned to the door.  
'Speaking of the devil. "  
He waved to her from outside the ward. He pressed his lips more. A bit of irritation rising.  
Surprised he was there. And that was looking for voluntary, knowing he would hear.  
Rose. Well, he would realize now he was dealing with. Went to the door.  
Ready to re-argue. He saw him holding the stick, not understanding.  
- Obliviate!

Was returning to his room.  
Frowned. He stopped for a moment unable to remember. What had to do it?  
Ah, yes. Sleep.  
'It's getting old, Minerva.' - Said to herself.  
Everything was fine. Although things seem a little confused. Nina was right.  
Was what mattered.  
Could sleep at ease.

'His pregnant cow. Backpack whore! You pay me. '  
He was walking the halls. Still disguised as Severus.  
Supporting the rod discreetly hidden, the floating body of the cow, covered with his cloak.  
Polyjuice Potion. Had been too easy so far.  
Worn obliviate in Minerva. Had given him the suggestion to go to sleep.  
There was no defense in the ward. Not that he could not with them, once alone.  
The problem was the time to put them down. In the end, Minerva solved the problem for her.  
Smiled. It would run the risk that bitch to wake up. Had used a spell.  
As if the spell also hit the child. Not that it mattered.  
Now was there. Only the stairs were bad while controlling the cover.  
His fate was near. The smile widened.  
Until he remembered "who" was at the time. The potions master was not known for his smile.  
He watched a few frames that were sleeping. Always taking care of the ghosts.  
Very little time remained.  
Just hoped Lucius fulfilled their part. He was fulfilling it.

He drank another sip small. Lost in the flames.  
Recalling again what had happened up there. How she had returned to Hogwarts.  
And what you felt while she was in London ... He closed his eyes. Being away was hell!  
Moved, opening them. He raised the bottle again, remembering ... Stopped. Realizing suddenly ...  
His decision so difficult not to care, had been easily forgotten.  
The mere possibility of it being wound.  
He groaned in disgust.  
'You're getting old and soft, Snape. "  
The bottle completed the way to his lips. A sip. That does not distract your mind.  
Sadness she saw in Brown, that afternoon in the infirmary. When she asked if ...  
He shook his head. Still, could not shake the memories of themselves. Returning to think.  
The way she seemed lost. The tears on your face ... He closed his eyes again.  
Not wanting to feel that whatever caused it. Even that made her chest almost ...  
He opened his eyes, staring at the fire. No.  
It was better to remember that his life was not his thought gloomy. Especially now.  
The bottle is raised again. The movement stopped in the middle when he saw in his hand.  
He threw it in the fireplace, in anger, smashing it, seeing the flames mount up in contact with the liquid.  
Angry with himself. Again.  
Needed to stay sober! Rose exasperated.  
Each of the reactions, plans and actions in which he thought would require full attention.  
If there was a chance ... If he had time. Before ...  
He supported his hands on fire. The furrowed brow, his mouth a thin line.  
The possibility that complicate things more and more present.  
Even with Elisabeth away.  
There was information that Nina was at Hogwarts.  
Was Lucius and the Dark Lord. The Order.  
And the storm.  
Anytime.

*-*..*..*-*

Elisabeth stopped. Arrived. Lowered her down cold.  
Concentrated. Doing as one of the fourth-year students had taught him.  
Strolling down the hall, thinking intensely. He heard a crack.  
The door.  
Smiled. He opened it as quietly shook the rod toward the place where he thought was litter.  
Directing it into the room and closing the door to pass.  
He felt, pulling the hood. Glad to find that had hit.  
Nina's body was discovered asleep. The belly is highlighting.  
'Ugly bitch. "  
He looked around. The room was completely closed. Bars in the window too high.  
Exactly what I needed. There was also a bed. He twisted his lips.  
It would not be necessary. The cow did not last either. It felt great to get her clothes.  
He looked at his hands. Returned to normal. He worked fast.  
He took a glass in one of the pockets. He bent over pulling a strand of hair.  
He put it into the jar and shook. Returning it to the pocket. He looked at the litter to verify.  
He shook his stick again transforming their clothing as appropriate.  
He looked at the body on the floor. It was time.  
He swung the stick. There could be no mistake. The Magic could not be detected.  
But I had to wake her for work. Prepared.  
- Silencio.  
Was not going to risk it. He bent over touching the stick in the other breast.  
- Enervate!  
He heard the groan.  
Nina moved. He opened his eyes. Looking without understanding the semi-darkness.  
He heard whispers, realizing that there was someone in the room. He turned in that direction.  
Two blue eyes and cold. Opened its so rampant. The mouth. In fear.  
A rod that moves. Groans.  
A sharp pain in her belly made her cry. Something warm between her legs. Panic. Pain.  
- No! No. .. Please do not ... - Stared at the ice-blue glow with anguish.  
Groans. And he was asleep again.  
Walked away. Seeing satisfied that the stain began to form on the jersey.  
He took the glass in his pocket and drank it, making a face. To taste.  
And the thought that would have become ... that. He shook his head. Had little time.  
He took cover and returned to the normal size for a broom that had been miniaturized in your pocket.  
He went straight to the door. The weight in your belly that bothers you. Cursed.  
Should have expected to reach the dungeons. Now there was no other way.  
He covered himself with brush and with the hood, riding it and looking for balance.  
'That damn fool'  
But then the smile returned. In anticipation of what was to be done.

There was a knock at the door.  
He opened his eyes, raising his head. Frowned, his eyes alert. It was late.  
Hands dropped the stone hearth.  
Went to the office, making the bedroom door close behind him.  
- Enter! - Said, sitting in the chair behind the desk.  
The door opened.  
The last person he expected. Not stop to think that she had not gone straight.  
- What the hell are you doing here?! - Rose, casting his eyes flashed.  
She gave a small smile, deliberately ignoring what his eyes said, entering and closing the door. Was late. Anytime Lucius ...  
- I wanted to talk to you.  
He forgot everything he had been thinking. That reckless ...  
- Damn! You should be ...  
- Severus. - She interrupted him, approaching as he surrounded the table - is important. - Talked down, looking at him as he approached more and more.  
Her voice was strange. That does not calmed.  
- Where the hell is Minerva? - Grabbed his wrist - and Pomfrey? As the left ...  
- I convinced the. - Interrupted him, would at any time - I. ..  
- You will return immediately to the infirmary! - He turned toward the door, pulling it.  
The feminine lips are twisted.  
'I have no time for such nonsense! "  
- Severus let go of me! - Pulled the arm with unexpected strength for a pregnant woman in recovery, but he did not let go, just stopped, turning her angry.  
He saw the black eyes. Seized the moment. Acted.  
Had her arms around his neck. And on their lips. Insistent.  
'Damn belly! "  
But he continued to kiss him. Thinking back on how this man, this wizard, moved with her.  
And then ... after a moment's hesitation, his hand went to her hair.  
Arms around. The kiss was matched closely. Enjoyed it. Until he remembered.  
'So that's how you kiss this ... backpack prostitute? "  
Interrupted him, angrily, turning away. She looked at him. Furious.  
- I needed a farewell. - Tried to talk down to hide the anger - Thank you. - Said with irony; breath - Now I want to say was so important - looked at him - I do not want you to come closer to me. - Spoke slowly, with tone - I do not want more in my life. - Looked at the firm - you understand? Never again!  
He saw shining brown, with a different light. He ignored what he felt. Her expression hardened.  
Breathed.  
- I will not discuss this ...  
"Insanity."  
- ... So - drive concluded - at the moment. - Straightened, taking refuge in anger - There are more important. - Moved to the door - I will accompany her back to the ward. - Said rough, opening it - and expect you to have more sense and stay there. - Said hard, turned to look at it threatening - That'll make sure that person does not move the bed until tomorrow. - Hissed down between the teeth.  
He bit his lip, looking at him. 'Hell. "He had expected more reaction from him. She saw him open the door.  
'No.' I had to convince him. Was important. He could not surprising when you come back and not finding it. Would have to assume that away from him. And when they thought, if they thought there could be no suspicion. They would have to think that what happened was due to the desperate flight.  
- Not finished! - Took a step back, causing more anger in black - I. ..  
- It's over! - Growled high - Você .. - Burned his arm, managed to - Will go to your bed. Now! - Growled, shaking hands with force.  
She had noticed the movement in disguise. The way his arm was stiff. Smiled.  
'Right on time, Lucius. "  
- The Lord is calling you is not, Snape? - Said with irony, seeing how his hand shook a second while the arm is contracted again - Go! - Urged - Your master is calling you. - Has not lost the furrowed brow - I will go to the infirmary. - Approached him, looking at the firm - but when you go stay away from me, you know? - Continued hard - I want you never to come near me again. - Black - Or I'll solve it my way. - Threatened.  
He held the door and he went out into a run. Belly hindering it. Avoided swearing.  
He looked back. He appeared at the door. She continued, fast and turned into the corridor.  
- Nina! - Shouted exasperated, her hand now on the arm hard.  
Something was bothering him. Hesitated less than a second. Was behind her.  
Just around the hall and stay out of sight of him, Elisabeth was covered with a layer of non-stop running.  
She heard steps behind him.  
Until he stopped. Torn between following her or answer the call.  
Knowing the intensity of pain in your brand, that any delay would be royally punished.  
He cursed loudly, rubbing his forearm and back to his office.  
Needed to get the hood and the mask. In addition to their glasses.  
She would have to wait.

He looked back. He had not followed it. Slowed.  
Smiled alone, away. Removing the cover.  
No longer need it.

Would open the door. Stopped suddenly.  
Realized what was bothering him. Growled in pain.  
' "The Lord is calling you is not, Snape?"'  
She never talked to him like that. Never said ... the Lord. I never called ... Snape.  
Turned. Voice. And his eyes ...  
He returned on his steps. The faster he could control. Holding the arm that was burning.  
Ignoring the heart rushed.

She continued. Going up the stairs. Allowing the pictures to see. It was part of the plan.  
Sound. He looked back.  
Nothing. Frowned.  
Never was nothing. He quickened his step. The effect of the potion should already be going.  
He would not take unnecessary risks.  
Not now.  
He arrived in the hall. Fast breathing accelerated by the rise. He opened the door, entering and closing it.  
He raised his stick into the body on the floor ..  
- Obliviate!  
No. It would take unnecessary risks.  
Gone with the stretcher. Checked the rest. Urgent. Covered with the cover.  
He left. With luck would take to find the bitch. And then ...  
Now would not matter.

He followed her down the hall. Mingling with the shadows. The pain in his arm strong.  
Cursed himself for not having noticed before. The face hard and tense. Seeing her up the stairs.  
Too fast for a pregnant woman. Too well to whom he had been in bed.  
When he arrived, the hall was empty. More wrinkled forehead.  
Pursed lips holding a ping with the new wave of pain. The hand of the staff that supports the arm.  
He looked around. This was not possible. It was the end of the corridor. Nothing.  
'Bloody hell! "  
He could not have lost it. There every corner. The frowning in annoyance and irritation.  
No! For Merlin, was a spy! He could simply have lost it. He pursed his lips.  
Being mistaken for a ... Looked carefully. Looking. It was the end of the corridor. It was dark. The pictures were sleeping. Returned. Had lost something, sure. The time was passing. The continuous pain that made him want to growl. Along with the anger. Needed to do something! Needed to find it. Needed ...  
A snap. She turned to look. A door. Went up fast, raising his stick.  
A second to control the pain. Blew it, going, stick in hand.  
What he saw almost made his heart stop.

- Pomfrey!  
Did not care. Did not really agree on the whole castle.  
- Pomfrey!  
Where was the damn woman? One of the ghosts looked into it and disappeared.  
He continued down the hall. The buzz has diminished the weight of Nina, giving you more agility.  
The pain he tried to ignore bothering you.  
He looked pale face. He had seen the blood. Quantity. Again.  
"Damn!"  
- Pomfrey!  
- Hey! Will wake us all! - The picture there are two meters in front of you complained.  
- Do something useful and tell Minerva or the director! - Roared to the picture without slowing down - Now! - Cried when he saw the corner of his eye that he had not moved.  
- Okay! Okay!  
The pictures were excited.  
He heard a meow. Madame Norra.  
Filch.  
- Professor ... what - Stopped at the beginning of the corridor to see who he was carrying.  
- Call Pomfrey. - Ordered without slowing, his voice tense.  
Filch made a grimace of annoyance. He denied the small amount of anxiety she felt.  
- Right now, professor. - Walked in front of him.  
In your opinion that bundle only brought confusion. But nobody would hear it, does not it?  
- Faster! - The pain in his arm and concern that only made worse mood.  
And now even that could Professor Snape shouted to him.  
- Yes, of course, teacher.  
"Hunpf! Muggles. "  
He walked faster to get Pomfrey. He would not do anything to have the man on his feet.  
Finally, came to the ward. Put her in bed.  
Realizing that their clothes were dripping with blood. Desperation that washes over him.  
He looked at the pale face.  
- Pomfrey !!!!!  
- I'm here! - She said the hall - I'm here! No need gr ... - Stopped to see the blood - Oh! Sweet Merlin ...  
The witch was quick to Nina. Working with the stick. A second to his fury professor of potions.  
- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, YOU DO THAT AGAIN? - Had not even diverted his eyes than I did, my heart racing to see the extent of loss, trembling hands.  
We replied, clutching his arm, rapid breathing with pain.  
- Severus. - Albus was at the door - What ...  
The face of his master in potions bothered him. Frowned.  
Did not remember seeing him clutching his arm like that and still not do anything about it.  
He looked at the bed. More wrinkled forehead. Was there. Spoke with low Pomfrey, drawing his wand.  
Minerva arrived, even closing the robe.  
- But what is ... - Stood looking at the bed - Merlin ... - His voice trailed off.  
He looked at her. Eyes straying for the first time Nina. Fury through it.  
- YOU! Where the hell were you, who let go?! - Growled furiously, stopping to skip it.  
Minerva looked at him, lost, my heart racing.  
- I. .. - Turned his eyes to the bed again - Nina ... - His voice trembling with concern.  
'Not again. No, Merlin. Not again. It will not agüen ... '  
He shook his head. Despair.  
- Pomfrey? - Asked slowly, slowly going to bed, noticing the gesture of the witch and the director, who tried everything in their power.  
Severus began to move towards the Minerva. Still trying, despite the pain, using a remnant of sanity and to refrain from jumping on the witch's neck, rubbing his hand without stopping the left forearm.  
- You should be watching it. Do not allow it ...  
- Severus! - The director interrupted - is not the time for accusations. - Sighed to see the glow in black - Minerva, come on. You will be more useful here.  
Minerva moved closer to a frantic Pomfrey. The term rigid.  
Her eyes betray her despair and anguish.  
- Come on Severus, - Albus went to him, extending his hand to his shoulder.  
He stepped back, her eyes turning to face the older man.  
In a dumb question. Albus sighed. I had an answer.  
- Let's sit down. - Not looked - We will not be of any help as well.  
- I'm not leaving here! - Growled.  
He looked at Pomfrey, muttering to Minerva, who shook his stick calling potions cabinet.  
- No, you will not. - The Board agreed, moving his hand, two chairs approached them - but we need to give some space to them. - Sat down - now - looked at him - tell me what happened.  
Severus did not move. He did not speak. The eyes on the bed. The hand rubbing his arm.  
The director sighed again, without commenting on the hand that moved. Or maybe he was in bed.  
Listening to the whispers. Sticks moving. Potions being brought. Concerned.  
Looked Pomfrey, Minerva raising the water to have privacy while withdrawing the blood-stained clothes. Then to his teacher, who had his eyes fixed where the witches worked.  
The hand rubbing his arm. The shortness of breath because of pain.  
Not ask. There is a lot riskier now.  
But again, the decision was not his.

Merlin help them if they had to continue without the information brought Severus. But it does not require more man before her. No more than he had given. It was time.  
They both knew that it would not last much longer. Not after everything that was happening.  
After all he had seen, the lines of the little that his master had told him in potions.  
Potions. Lucius. He did not last long. Was reached by the end of his services as a spy.  
Even though he still insisted on going. Both knew that the meeting tonight could be the last.  
And that probably die at the hands of Voldemort.  
And that he could not afford.  
Merlin help him, he did not want to have to worry that Severus knew what could happen.  
And he did not care. Did not want to have to be sad this conclusion.  
There on the bed again. In a way, was taken from him the decision to stop Severus.  
Maybe something good happened to all that tragedy.  
If Nina survive.  
She looked at them with regret. Unable to stop thinking, that should have been here!  
The owl is thought that Madame Maxime had proven to be a gimmick.  
Something to get him out of Hogwarts. She had come back as fast as he could.  
Concerned with his master in potions. Thinking it was a ruse to keep him to protect Severus.  
But had thought of Nina. Sighed.  
Had detected dark magic while moving the wand over it.  
Pomfrey looked at and learned that she also noticed. A spell. Or a potion.  
Try. But whatever it was had gone too far in her body.  
They could take care of their consequences. And wait.  
It would be too dangerous to move it to Saint'Mugos. And there was no guarantee that would make a difference.  
He sighed again.  
It would be a long wait.

They were slowing down. Pomfrey raised her hand to her eyes, drying them. He walked away toward Albus. Minerva put his hand on the forehead of Nina, a caress, sobbing.  
Severus watched them. Something bothered him to see the gesture. Fear crept. Approached in two steps.  
Shaky legs barely sustain him when he realized that she was breathing. But Evil breathing.  
- Pomfrey? - Turned to the witch, taking her hand again to the left arm, without noticing.  
Pomfrey stopped talking to Albus and wiped his eyes before turning away. He could not talk at all.  
- There is nothing to do now. Just wait. I. .. - His voice trembled, but he thought he had to know - I fear risking the baby with the potions that we had to use. - Breathed, lowering his voice - but there was nothing to be done.  
He turned to the bed again. Would not think the baby. Not now.  
Minerva watched him. He raised his hand to his mouth. He turned, headed for the door Albus.  
They needed to talk. I was worried. Could not remember right what had happened.  
Severus looked at the woman in bed. Slowly his hand went to her pale face. He stroked it.  
- Nina. - Whispered the first time without bothering to see.  
There were murmurs in his back. Murmurs that he was not listening.  
A new wave of pain made him whistle, closing his eyes.  
- Severus ...  
He opened his eyes, understanding the unspoken question. He straightened up, controlling the breath.  
- I'm fine, Albus.  
The director sighed. His suspicions only be resolved when you run a spell on Minerva.  
But before ...  
- Is there anything I can do, Severus? - Asked mildly.  
Severus turned to face pale. The hand again on the left wrist.  
- No, Albus. - Looked at it - There is nothing else to do.

Murmurs behind him.  
Pieces of the conversation between Albus and Minerva. That reversed a memory charm on Minerva.  
- ... and then I went to talk to Severus. Telling him what I thought about the conversation that afternoon e. ..  
- I've never been here. - Interrupted her without turning around - I was in the dungeons until ... - Stopped.  
- But ...  
- It was not me, Minerva. - Said hard - Someone posed as me. - His eyes had not left the face on the bed - And Nina. And this ... "Person" - anger took a suspect, he wanted to kill! - Was looking for me in the dungeons. - Growled down, breathe - Probably the plan was that we found only when ... - Could not say the word - it was too late.  
Nina was still. Could still be too late.  
His arm burned again. Held it.  
Rose.  
- Albus. - Called, the director turned to him.  
There was something to be done. But damned if he would leave it alone now.  
Blue found blacks.

Waking hours.  
He was in the chair. The head had fallen for a moment close to hand as white as paper.  
After checking it again, a sad Pomfrey had been accommodated in the hospital bed.  
Shook his head to Minerva who was transfigured into a chair a bed.  
Both sitting back to wait.  
Albus had disappeared.

More hours.  
He got up to stretch his legs. His robe that casts shadows on the stone floor. His eyes moved. He could not turn them away. The floor was still stained with blood. Dela.  
Groans brought him from the stupor.  
He moved quickly to bed. Nina moved weakly. The hand that goes to the belly. The rapid breathing.  
- Pomfrey! - Something was wrong, had seen the amount of sleep potion she drank.  
She jumped out of bed. Minerva rose. Did not know if they had been asleep or not.  
Nina groaned again, turning aside. Pomfrey came down to it, away.  
- Let me see it, Severus. - The worried face, the hand that shook the stick actively.  
I knew that Nina would not be so, not with the potions he had taken.  
No. Something was not right. He thought for a moment if ... Impossible. It was the potion of sleep.  
He even prepared the potions that came to the infirmary. And always taken great care.  
There was no possibility of error.  
A dull anger began to afflict him to think that they could be hiding something from him.  
- Pomfrey? - Required hard.  
Pomfrey was breathing fast, gave him a look soon. Seemed lost.  
- I do not know. - Shook his head.  
- Damn, woman! You HAVE to know! - A suspicion that forms, beginning in his heart.  
- I DO NOT KNOW! I know there is something wrong and where it is, but I do not know ... - Could not say, not without first talking to Albus, e. .. was then that his eyes saw the desperate hand of Nina - The baby!  
He groaned low. She could not afford. Not now.  
- No. - whispered.  
Knew what it meant.  
Life.  
Death.  
Nina moved and moaned louder. He looked at her. Despair. Pressing his heart.  
- No. - said aloud, turning to Pomfrey.  
She took a moment to understand, looking at him stunned.  
- But ... - Began, his face became horrified.  
- Severus. - Minerva looked frightened, understanding the implications.  
- No! - Growled - Give a way! It will not endure. - Breathed, still staring at her - They will not endure. - Turned down.  
Pomfrey seemed distressed. Minerva was pale.  
- But for this I will ... I will ... The baby can ...  
Did not want to know. Do not take her eyes off the witch.  
What Merlin to forgive him. She turned her face to the Nina, contorted in pain.  
I would also hope that Nina to forgive him.  
- Severus ... - Minerva tried again, recovering.  
- Do it! - Shouted without turning around.  
Pomfrey tried to regulate her breathing. Straightened the body. Realized he was trembling.  
- Minerva - the voice shaken - please take the potion regenerative. - Said quietly, controlling.  
Minerva looked at each other. Face anguished. The extent of what happened on her particular situation.  
After he moved. The heavy heart. Would not discuss. I knew deep down that there was no other way.  
Snape looked back at the pale face.  
Without stopping to think about what I felt.

They had gained some time.  
Whatever was wrong could not be a spell.  
It was over the use of finite incantaten or other spells to reverse.  
And if it was a potion. The body had already absorbed. There was simply no time to find out.  
Just react.  
Surprisingly, and to the extent possible, the baby was resisting.  
His heart had accelerated to the point where Minerva thought it would stop.  
But Pomfrey out fast. And his efforts have helped. He looked tired to bed.  
They had gained some time.  
Just hoped it was enough.

The sun was coming through the window. Lighting the ward.  
And she was still alive.  
He got up in a rush, going to the window. Shaking hands on the railing.  
Pretending not to see that trembled. He closed his eyes again.

Two days.  
Power. Uncertainties.  
She returned to bleed. Worrying them, even if it had been in small quantities.  
Pomfrey, Minerva and he had been alternating. Albus was also there. Do not allow anyone else in the ward. Hagrid did not like. His voice echoing in the hallway, before Minerva launch the spell of silence. Black gowns had not away from it. Despite the efforts of witches. And in one of the time, it had been more driven by hard Pomfrey, who claimed that a man in dirty clothes and no food would not help a pregnant patient, was found Firenze. The centaur had demonstrated a sincere interest in the recovery of Nina. And with a nod.  
Thoughts black dominating it now that her health allowed her mind was diverted to other things. Something that could not get away from you ...  
Elisabeth. And revenge. Sweet and long-awaited revenge.  
In return, had been summoned to the office of the director.  
He cursed mentally, but missed.  
He consoled himself. Soon ... Very soon. Gritted his teeth. She would pay. If the dog thought it would ...  
He shook hands, saying the password with more emphasis than necessary.  
Could not be sure. Not really. Although he wanted to with all the forces that were to blame.  
Someone you could download the anger that was dominating it.  
Interfering in all his thoughts. That ... anger insane.  
That was one of the things that helped him go to Voldemort in the first place.  
That was the same as it was concerned about Nina.  
Elisabeth. The bloody ... He would kill her!  
Perhaps he was in Azkaban tomorrow night. Maybe even today.  
Entered. Albus, as always, anticipating your thoughts. And said that she was away visiting his father. Providing information unless he asked. Confirming the alibi. Saying that he had checked.  
"- Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." - Damn your favorite phrase.  
What not disappeared with the glow that was burning in black.  
The director told him about the release of pictures and had managed to learn to reverse the spell placed in memory of Minerva. Everything pointed to him, Severus Snape.  
But the brightness in the eyes of the director, along with his words, were reassured when they got out of his chair in a burst angry. And when she had calmed down, still decided to give vent to his anger, had first seen Albus Dumbledore use his power to threaten him. Standing. Calling it the reason. Speaking about Nina. She was not yet out of danger. Needed him there.  
"And that could have been anything. - Blue stared - Even Lucius. "- Said.  
Only managed to get out when they said it would seek revenge without any certainty.  
Not before listening to Nina. He gnashed their teeth down to the gargoyle.  
Blood lust in his heart. Anger in his eyes.

But everything had been swept from his mind when half hours after he arrived she gave new crisis.  
Losing blood again. Minerva was not. Had finally been convinced to go rest.  
Pomfrey cried secretly, when I finally managed to control, moving away.  
One last look in the potions master at Hogwarts who was leaning over the bed.  
The hand holding a white hand of Nina.  
Severus Snape was looking at the woman in bed. The heart racing.  
Seeing how life was fragile.

*-*..*..*-*  
Five days.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them afterward.  
Not much time was left to rest. Although there had not been any more problems and recovery was going well, there could be danger. But Pomfrey thought they could stop giving the potion of sleep and decrease the other. Without stating his concern to risk further the fragile baby.  
She turned her head slightly to see the face before him.  
Thoughts flying to the Order meeting tonight. And the lack of response to the owl that he had the night of Lucius called.  
That was it.  
Was over.  
His life was not worth anything.  
He breathed, making a blind eye. Property.

Awoke some time later with a hand on his face.  
He opened his eyes, finding brown. He raised his head. Dipping them.  
Losing track of time. And how much of it had passed.  
Nina sighed. There was the warm skin under his hand. His daughter in her belly, moving without stopping.  
The warm air. The sun. And she was alive. Lost in black.  
It did not matter fatigue. The weight on your body. The small cramps that bothered him.  
Or blue eyes that had been in their nightmares.  
He stroked her hair black. Feeling the texture on your fingers. Everything was right.  
- You okay?  
His voice was strange. He recalled another time, long ago. The same question.  
- Yes - but the tone was low, tired.  
Not take her eyes off her.  
Nothing else mattered.  
While lost. Lying.

*-*.-*..*..*-.*-*

They had talked. His tone became hard. Demanding.  
Wondering what had happened. Not satisfied with the answers.  
The state of it preventing him from using magic.  
Frustrating it. Causing breathing to calm down.  
While I realized that she was worried. Scared.  
Inspired.  
It was time.  
Not yet.  
Was when Pomfrey came with Minerva.  
Both have expressed their happiness to see her well. As he walked away.  
Finally going to their rooms. To think. Plan.  
Before going to Albus. Facing the Order.  
And the storm.

-*.-*..*..*-.*-

- And now we are blind and deaf! - Completed rising from his chair.  
- Moody ...  
The eye turned to all sides, showing the irritation of its owner.  
- No, Albus! - Leaned forward, resting your hands on the kitchen table of the headquarters of the Order - You want to believe ... - Swallowed by controlling the rage - know the truth: all this was just an excuse!  
Others did not comment. Their expressions were different. Lupine had already tried to argue, after controlling for anger to discover what had happened to Nina. What that ... had left greasy happen. Minerva was not. Also took care of Nina.  
- What you have to understand is that ...  
- What Severus, the Seboso, Slytherin, former dinner. - Punctuated each word with an accent ironic - Same Severus we know, did all that ... by a bundle ??!!? - Laughed with mockery, but the expression remained serious, angry.  
Albus sighed. It was lucky that Severus had not yet arrived. The discussion already stretched.  
- No, Moody. - Said rising, final - I want to trust my word when I say that a choice was not ... possible under the circumstances. - Concluded seriously, looking over his glasses.  
They were silent. Severus was coming. The director looked at them, warning them silently.  
- Ah! Severus. Okay. We were waiting. - Albus greeted him.  
He did not ask for Nina.  
Snape looked around. Realizing the silence. Wondering what they were talking about.  
Seeing a few words what they thought. The face of the master of potions has become tougher.  
Reading the rage. And other emotions. Distrust. And contempt. As always.  
He gave a sarcastic smile. Leaned back in a corner in the shadows. Crossed arms.  
Challenging them silently to question him. Atento. Ready.  
Albus began to speak before anyone did.  
Nothing had changed.  
As always.

Even hating him, they still needed the little information I had.  
Then they had to swallow it, while the ignorant. Addressing only the director.  
Explaining through his teeth at times, they could not do from there.  
Allowing Albus complete his monosyllables. About Lucius. And what would happen to the hierarchy, now. Ignoring the fact that his head be the prize, causing it to be warned that still needed to find the hideout of new diners between backpacks. And the potions he had made for the Dark Lord. He pretended not to hear the whispers, delivering antidotes to the director, who distributed them, while muttering to remind you about the charms of ancient scrolls rediscovered. Spells that were being modified and tested in backpacks. While lending to short asides and acids. Main elements, but cynical. The director had begun to talk about the new plans that the Ministry was considering to follow when a message appeared on the table, along with a penalty Fowkes. He uncrossed his arms and remain alert. Albus took it, read it. The serious expression as he turned.  
- Severus. - Handed it to him.  
Approached the table in a second, catching it quickly. Going raced to read the first lines. Completely ignoring the expressions and angry murmurs from other members to see what they wanted. Going to the fireplace and throwing flu that took a pocket called Hogwarts.  
Was not there when the director explained why their actions, and what did venture into the mansion and the Black Order using flu. Or when the words began to change.  
Several still incredulous. While the Lupine was warned by the low voice of Dumbledore to stay and finish the meeting. Wondering if there was still doubt the members of the Order, about who had priority in time for the master of potions. While preparing to follow his teacher, worried.

*-.*-.*-.*

He arrived. The door was closed.  
- Pomfrey! - Called, but was already working with the stick.  
Putting the protections below. Listening to the voice of Nina. Ignoring Pomfrey, Minerva fighting with him when he entered. Only the cries of Nina bothered him, causing him to stop halfway.  
There was uproar in the ward again.  
A thought crossed his mind cold. She could be in labor.  
Before the hour.  
- Damn! What happened now? - Growled, but did not move more.  
- Get out! - Said of Minerva near the bed - You're upsetting her!  
- Bring more potions, Severus! Fast! - Pomfrey demanded, without deviating from what he did.  
He looked at trying to understand. Until he saw the glass in the tray near the bed.  
Was paler. Went out to call the potions with Accio. At the risk necessary to remove the road. Just to be out of there. As Nina screamed again. Almost without forces.  
'Damn! Will you not leave me alone? "  
Asked nothing.  
'I will not let the light! "  
Concentrated more. The rapid breathing.  
- Bite it, Nina. I can not give you more pain potion. - Heard the voice of Pomfrey, Nina screamed, strangled cry went out through the "gag", ending in a sad cry - Hold on, baby. It will be OK!  
Hoped it was true.  
I sincerely hope that was true.

Some of the potions had actually been broken.  
He had sought more. Thanking the heavens for thinking that an attack could be imminent.  
Or there would be many available. Revitalizing potion. Pain. Repositories of blood. And others.  
Many simply could not be used. Others that had been used too much.  
When he returned the director was already there. Talking down with Pomfrey. Minerva looked disturbed.  
As if he had just discovered something. Squinted. Suspicious.

Albus Snape kept outside.  
Reflecting. Pomfrey had quietly confirmed that it was the same problem as before, the potion, or spell which had used it and still acted in his body. There was a spell ... But would ...  
Rose. Maybe.  
Maybe Yes, it was the only solution. She could not stand much more.  
He turned to Severus to hear your footsteps. He had welcomed the request Pomfrey, remaining, ignore it silently. Until she threatened to leave to take care of Nina alone. That's when he decided to meet Albus, and exit.  
Snape stopped. Raising the head. Black eyes glued to the door of the ward. Property.  
Realized suddenly that Albus had disappeared.  
She saw him coming down the hall soon after passing it and entering the ward. Calming voices of Pomfrey, Minerva. Closing the door in his face with a wiggle of the hand.  
As he faced the old wood, furious. There was silence. Until the director left shortly after.  
Ignoring their grunts and growls. Trying to calm him down because it was laid out, saying it was for the good of Nina.  
Breathed. Even if you say, he knew.  
Fought for Nina.  
But also for their child.  
His daughter.  
That might or might not survive.  
He closed his eyes.  
Another strangled cry came from the room ahead.

He had not been required to put any spell of silence.  
I could hear them. What they said. What did. The voice of Nina. Increasingly weak.  
And the cries of pain. Intervals. Screams. Intense. Terrible. Muffled.  
But now, they had stopped. And all the sound I could hear was the buzz.  
He approached the door.  
Albus grabbed.  
- They call him, Severus.  
Realized that breathed faster. Tense. Waiting.  
Until a different sound was heard.  
Not understand. Not believe. Stunned. Turning to Albus, who had exclaimed something.  
And seeing her smile.  
- Congratulations, Severus. - He gave her a little slap on the back, pleasant face, where eyes sparkled - You're father!  
He felt giddy. It was difficult to breathe. He settled.  
The sound continued.  
Louder.

*- *- *- *-

Nina sighed. The forehead sweating. The bitter taste of last potion that Pomfrey had given him, when the pain was too strong and almost fainted, still in his mouth. He forced himself to keep his eyes open.  
Realizing for the first time, the pleasant but tired faces of Pomfrey, Minerva.  
He breathed again. Still in pain. Her eyes clouded.  
Receiving of Minerva, who murmured, and the little that is tossed in the arms of the witch.  
Feeling the heart melt. Forgetting. Fatigue. Pain. Before that little thing.  
That seemed to calm down against the heat of your body when caught.  
Gave an exclamation. Without realizing that the door had opened.  
And that some pairs of eyes stared at her whisper to Anna.  
Before they depart quietly.  
Leaving only a pair of dark eyes. A pale face. Property.  
While she played her daughter. Still shaking. Laughing and crying at the same time.  
A different feeling in your whole being.  
Severus looked at them.  
Emotion that runs through the world.  
Making it down hard. Not knowing how to handle it. Keeping the face almost impassive.  
Unconsciously. Using the years of practice. Eyes on them.  
Anna groaned louder. Nina put her hand up his shirt. Bringing it close to his bosom.  
Completely involved in that universe. Where there was only her and Anna.  
Snape took a step. Without realizing it. As if to enter that world.  
Nina away when seeing the shirt. And that ... be moved the tiny little face.  
Searching the tip of your chest. Sucking. Noisy. Without understanding why she felt suddenly solemn.  
Listening to the sound of laughter from Nina. What held the little hand with your fingers.  
And as she frowned suddenly. The hand away from the blanket. As if searching for something. Anxious.  
Until he realized that she gave. Counting all the fingers.  
He could not suppress a small and quick smile.  
Realizing suddenly, strangely, trembling.  
Breathed.  
Leaving there. Unable to cope with everything I was feeling.  
With all that was happening.

It was long before he moved. Supported by the fireplace with his hands.  
Eyes now closed. But lost in the flames.  
Unknown emotions going through it entirely. Mastering it.  
The memory of what he had seen engraved in your mind.  
Doing so indifferent to everything else.  
Heart faster.

It was late at night when he returned to the ward.  
Seeing Pomfrey snoring in one of the beds.  
And Nina. Half asleep. With a small bundle in her arms. Protective.  
He tried to remove whatever was going on outside Hogwarts mind. The danger.  
Its uselessness. He closed his eyes.  
Breathed. Watching them for a long time.  
A shadow moving fast resentment by blacks.  
Before you go.

**  
It was the afternoon the next day.  
He arrived quickly. Almost running the castle empty.  
Dobby had gone to him. With a message to go to the infirmary.  
Minerva saw the small bundle in her arms. And Nina was sleeping.  
Suppressed an exasperated sigh. Seeing the witch come to him.  
- I gotta go. - Whispered to him - I will not take. Stay here.  
- But how the hell you ...  
- Severus! - Hissed down - Nina needs rest to recover. Pomfrey was exhausted. She'll come back in two hours. - Pretended to be angry - and I need to go. It is urgent. There is no one else. - Turned his eyes to the girl in her arms - she wakes up in a little while trying to feed. Nina will take care of it until I return. You just need to stay here in case something happens. - Looked at him seriously.  
It quoted the word responsibility. He thought it would be necessary.  
He snorted.  
She avoided a smile. Anna putting the small cot that had high transfigured her.  
Returned.  
- You will not be of much help stopped there. - Ignored as it shone on it - Sit in that chair.  
And he left. Without giving him time to reply.  
Still not sure if it was some kind of ruse. And hated being manipulated.  
He would pay would confirm that, he swore. Breathed.  
But resigned. Moving. Without thinking he had accepted it too fast.  
He approached slowly. Not to disturb them.  
It sat immediately. Looking for a woman who was sleeping. The tired face. Pale.  
Dark shadows under his eyes. Suppressed the urge to touch your face.  
Deviating from black to ... daughter.  
His heart raced at the thought. Something going through your body.  
She was ... daughter.  
Shivered. Seeking the chair. And sitting. Legs strange. Swallowing air.  
Unable to look away. Watching her. Without feeling the time pass.  
It was so ... small. Fragile. He saw her give a little sigh.  
Stopped breathing. Did not. Was stronger than him.  
Raised his hand. Hesitant. Seeing as I was trembling by touching the tiny face.  
The skin warm and smooth under your fingers.  
He was almost melt when it moved against his hand.  
Nina opened her eyes. Still feeling tired. Then froze. With the scene before him.  
Closed them soon after. Pretending to sleep. To not interfere with what happened. The heart racing.  
Trying to disguise the rapid breathing. Until she heard Anna agreed.  
And his growl has become impossible to ignore.  
She returned to open his eyes. Seeing that he had removed his hand.  
Looking at her. In silence. How to not trust his voice.  
He saw his daughter. The sound that was increasing. Knowing that he must be hungry. Again.  
Moved slowly. Towards the cot beside the bed. One thought that crosses your mind.  
He pretended not reach Anna. She looked at him.  
Seeing the heavy breathing. The eyes in shock to realize what she expected.  
No!  
- Minerva warned that it will not be. - The voice was hoarse.  
Almost felt sorry for him. Seeing him stand up, as if to depart. Breath looking at him.  
- It will not be able to wait. And I'm too sore. - Justified, tired voice.  
His breathing was still fast. She put her hand on the stick.  
- You will not use magic in it!  
He looked at her. Would have laughed at the expression that crossed his face quickly in other circumstances.  
- I'll just levitates it up to you.  
- No! - Moved.  
He bit his lip exaggerating his reaction in the small movement. Stopped.  
He saw that he was still hard. Observing her, worried. The sounds coming from Anna that increase the volume.  
He tried again.  
- You only need to put it in my arms. - Talked down.  
He looked at them. Tense. And breathed. Trying to control himself.  
- It may fall. - Muttered.  
He felt his heart soften.  
- Do not fall.  
He stayed motionless. Seemed to need all your control. Saw the nostrils dilated. The heavy breathing. He thought for a moment if he would simply run away. No. It was Severus Snape.  
Refrain from smiling when he moved very slowly towards the cradle.  
Still seemed to hesitate. The cries of Anna increasingly intense.  
- It is well wrapped. There will be no risk. - Managed the desire to comfort him.  
Observed the fight in the man before him. Admiring his self-control.  
Thinking they were fools who said that the Slytherins were not brave.  
He finally raised his hands to the small package. Holding it carefully. Moving slowly.  
Until he placed in his arms. And straightened. As if he needed to recover.  
Swallowed air. Looking at the woman holding the small bundle striking.  
And how she opened her nightgown revealing her breast.  
Almost groaned; angry at the immediate reaction of your body in sight.  
While he was promptly sucked. And the screaming stopped suddenly.  
He looked up. Surprised it did not go away. Finding black. Squint.  
Feeling flush up to see where they had been.  
Before he went out again.  
Not sure if they had shone, when they saw her blush.

*-*.-*..*..*-.*-*  
Was staring at the flames again.  
Feeling he needed to depart.  
Think.  
Absorb.

Despite the message from Albus, had missed a meal the next day.  
But he could not avoid "find" Dumbledore corridors.  
Who invited him to walk beside him. Talking.  
The issue cleverly diverted to what happened in the ward.  
While discoursing on it without waiting for an answer. Until they came to office.  
And the subject changed.  
The Order. War.  
While not commenting on the call that he had missed.  
Changing everything.

*****

He sighed, looking at the door.  
He had not come.  
He closed his eyes. Had to rest. There was not much time. Was feeding, diapers, bath ...  
And amid all this, there was a weariness, strange. Minerva had said that out of the loss of blood.  
The Pomfrey warned. Still not right. Even though his recovery was excellent.  
From the point of view "bundle" of course. He avoided a growl to it.  
Looking away quickly to Anna that resonated in the cradle improvised by Minerva. I needed to enjoy every moment that she gave him to sleep. But it was not working. Now that the turmoil caused Anna had slowed, could not divert his thoughts. Realizing suddenly that he did not appear for two days.  
Hagrid had come, bringing flowers huge and strange to her, that her way, and cried to see Anna. Even Filch had appeared a few minutes, a bit dull.  
Anna sighed. He thought about everything that happened and her little cry every time. He doubted that he had achieved without Minerva and Pomfrey. Or Winky.  
What had come timidly, along with Dobby, offering their services on request of the director.  
He had been thrilled when she learned of the new baby at Hogwarts. But he refused to rise. And Dobby had gone to Dumbledore. This was the story that whisper when Dobby Winky was not paying attention to them.  
And tomorrow she would go to the room. Minerva had said that he had prepared everything. The cradle would be transported.  
They had bought more clothes for Anna, claiming that those who had bought in London were not "appropriate." She understood. They were very ... backpacks.  
Sighed. Maybe Anna was one of those children were blessed and peaceful. After everything that happened in her pregnancy would be a blessing.  
He turned his head, staring at the ceiling.  
He had not come.  
He had come to see them.  
He bit his lip. He closed his eyes.  
Would not think. No more. Anna soon wake up wanting to nurse.  
Thanked quietly while being bathed. Even if he had been with Pomfrey outside the door talking to her all the time to make sure that he had fainted.  
He sighed again.  
He was ignoring the.  
He felt the anger rise suddenly.  
Breathed. I was too tired to be angry.  
Not true. Was hurt.  
He bit his lip. But that did not stop a tear rolling. She turned her head to the wall.  
'I went to cry. I have to stop to care. Stop crying. "  
But he could not. Black eyes that burn into your memory.  
'Or I'll end up hating you. "  
He closed his eyes.

The room was perfect. He avoided the memories.  
It was the same. And it was.  
She had changed.  
He looked around. Seemed greater. But the door that had not been there before showed that they had used magic to get a room for the wardrobe with things Anna and the cradle.  
Sighed. Had not slept much. Anna had a stomach ache. Thanks for miracle potions.  
He had managed to feed her until she slept. It was then that he realized that not thought about it.  
Until now.  
Decided.  
He would not sit still.  
He could ignore it.  
But it would do the same with his daughter.  
He would not leave.

*****

She was looking for him.  
The same runners. Memories too. Breath, trying to control.  
I was not sure if he had reorganized the protections.  
- Let me.  
The door opened.  
He saw the same room. Entered.  
The desk. The door of the lab to the right. Half hidden. The room on the left.  
Sighed. He pushed the door of the room slowly.  
- What do you here? - Heard a voice dry.  
He was sitting on the couch.  
She approached. There was no sense in preambles. Not with him.  
- You have four days you do not get out of here. That will not go to meals. Or see Anna.  
'Not to me. "  
- What I do is not your account. - Hissed without looking at it.  
But she noticed the strange tone. Tired.  
- Your visit is over. Go away. - He sent.  
- I have not come to a ... - Advanced.  
- Go away! - He shouted.  
She stopped. Scared. He never screamed with it that way.  
Hesitated. She saw him bend down. Went to him. Despite the fear. The heart racing.  
- Severus. - Whispered  
He was not seated. He was kneeling. In front of the sofa. Folded back on itself.  
His heart sank. Hurting. In concern. Approached.  
- Please let me know. - Asked softly, eager - What's happening?  
- I had to leave. - He whispered hoarsely - Obey.  
He bit his lip. He did not want. But she could tell there was pain. Come closer.  
- I can not. - His heart was small - Should call Pomfrey? - Voice breaking - or someone?  
Could not see anything different. But he seemed to tighten the belly.  
- No. - seemed to be getting worse - will not help. - The tone was low, hoarse.  
Managed to feel like crying. Feeling the agony take your heart.  
- You want some of your glasses? - Tried again.  
He looked at her.  
'As if I had not already taken them all! "  
No reply. Clenching my teeth.  
Trying to resist the call. Making sure of the result if he did.  
'Oh, God. "  
- Please, - begged - talk to me.  
He knelt beside him. He did not move. The wheezing.  
Touched her hair. He moved his head. But it avoided the touch.  
- What do you have? - Could not stop the tears - Tell me what can I do?  
He heard a moan. Hugged him. Worried sick.  
He looked at her. The eyes in pain. The sweaty forehead. There seemed to have slept. The face exhausted.  
- Just ... Go ... Though!  
- I can not! - Tears came down - I can not.  
Anger seemed to grow in it. With the pain. He moved.  
- Look!  
He showed his left arm. Trembling.  
Inside. Mark. Awful. Black. Red. Looking ... Pulsar!  
He gathered, pressing it again.  
- The cattle are being called. - He murmured with difficulty - for the killing!  
She groaned in anguish.  
- Curiosity satisfied. - He sought to air - now ... go!  
She was horrified. And scared.  
- Ah, Severus. - Muttered before kissing him, sobbing.  
Ignoring the resistance of it, still folded on itself. Pulling it out. Adjusting it.  
Making it lie on the floor with her. And rest your head on his chest.  
Curled up around him. The pain in his heart unbearable. He began to talk softly.  
Seeing the difficulty with which he breathed. On how she still resisted.  
Looking to contain not moan. She kissed his head.  
Whispering, all the time, prayer has always helped her.  
Wondering if he heard the words.  
While she murmured. Voice painful. And wiped the tears. Who insisted on going down.  
"God our Father who are all power and goodness.  
Hence the force to that which passes through the ordeal.  
Hence the light to him who seeks the truth. "  
Heard him groan. He squeezed the most.  
"Put in the human heart, Lord, compassion and charity.  
God, give the traveler the lodestar, the comfort the afflicted, the sick home.  
Father, give to the guilty repentance, the spirit of truth, to guide the child, the orphan's father. "  
He kissed her head again. Stroking her hair.  
"Lord, that your kindness allow spirits comforters, spills everywhere  
Peace, Hope and Faith  
God, lightning, a spark of Thy love can burn the earth. Let us drink the fruitful source of goodness and infinite. And all the tears will dry, all the pain will calm down. "  
He noticed that his breathing was not so difficult. That he was calming down. Easy.  
"One heart, one mind, will rise to You, as a cry of recognition and love.  
As ... "  
Was running out her breath. Leaving him he calmed down. He realized that he still felt pain.  
He began to be tense. Breathing changing.  
She began to whisper.

Woke up with a weight on his shoulder. Painful. He opened his eyes.  
He heard the soft breathing. Next to his face. Froze.  
But the pain was getting worse. Until she did not stand. He tried to move slowly. Change the position.  
He agreed. She lamented. He looked at her. Broke away from it. How than sorry.  
She sighed when she saw him rise. Expected at least a hug of thanks.  
Help raise was already good.  
He sat, rubbing his leg was numb. The body aching. Stood.  
He was doing something on the table beside the door. Probably tea.  
She walked up to him. Easy. She saw him stop, lean on the table.  
- You okay?  
He did not answer. Moving. Even in profile, looked tired.  
- Why its ... potions did not work? - Tried again.  
Silence.  
- Why I'm taking two days ago. - The response was low, while he took a glass.  
It added that were taking more and more to take effect.  
That even numb to not stop the Dark Lord to get him. Cause pain. Deliberately.  
A teacher who could not tolerate that his subpoena was not served promptly. He pursed his lips.  
She moved closer. He was talking about. It was a change. Frowned.  
- Two days?  
He moved the wand. There were two cups.  
'Damn. Talk to me! "  
- Why?  
Took. Seeing the shadows no longer let his eyes.  
- This is not your account. - Harsh voice.  
She felt the anger rising.  
- A curse that is! - Said irritated, angry - Your ... arrogant idiot! I wonder why!  
He slammed the cup on the table. Breaking it.  
- Okay! - He turned angrily, came very close - Because of you! - Shouted it, as if he were not managing to touch it, the warm breath on his face.  
She turned pale. Changes. He looked at her aggressive. Felt shrink inside. Control.  
- Because I have not held my well ... "Functions". - Continued in a growl - I missed the last "called" while you were in the infirmary. - Drew closer, staring at her, seeing the pallor of her - because now he should know about you. And the baby.  
His stomach squirmed. It was difficult to breathe. Took. The anger in blacks was dominated.  
But the continued expression of stone. He walked away.  
- Elizabeth ... - Muttered, still in disbelief.  
I did not know had thought aloud. Until he saw the look of it, ironic.  
- Yes Elizabeth.  
She felt the ground swallow it. She looked at him.  
- She knows about ... you ... and Dumbledore?  
He returned. An insane desire to hurt her.  
- Maybe.  
His heart missed a beat.  
Understanding came over her suddenly. Reached out and grabbed the table. Tonta.  
- God!  
He looked at her. Bright eyes. Seeing the consternation. Despair. Almost with curiosity.  
- No need to worry. - Said sardonic - Nothing will happen to you while at Hogwarts.  
She laughed, without joy.  
- I was not thinking of us. - Muttered, looking at him.  
He hesitated. And then gave it back by taking the pole.  
- Fix!  
He saw the pieces come together again. Again a cup. Heading toward your hand to "Accio".  
- You still think there is any chance of ... back?  
There was the sound of wood in the fireplace. Why was not this stupid silent?  
- No. - was the dry response.  
It felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. She had really blown it this time.  
He was in danger. Coming back or not. There would be pain. Pain. He settled. He closed his eyes.  
Absorbing. Imagining. If he was better. Before. While serving the Dark Lord.  
He opened them, feeling them burned more.  
Trembling. Trying to ignore the distress of all that caused it.  
And he told her. Trying to ignore, he was in danger. Because of you.  
- Sorry. - Whispered, her voice cracking.  
He left the cup. Property. Swallowed air. Ruidoso.  
Feeling the anger rise again. Mastering it. Insana. He turned again, her eyes shining as he approached her in an instant, anger turning into anger very quickly, as he rested a hand on each side of his face, leaning on the wall.  
- You feel so much? - Spoke on his face, angry, looking for her when she tried to put his face - YOU feel?! Why? - Advanced within it, touching it, pushing it.  
She did not move. Draft. Would face. It was her fault. He looked black. A tear fell.  
- Precisely what you're sorry? - Growled - Please show me miserable here and throughout the last year? Please make me a fool? - She saw the frustration in his eyes hard - By interfering in things that you did not understand? - Grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her, insane - or for me to steal? - Accused suddenly cold.  
He released it, moving away a little. Bright eyes. The rapid breathing. Seeking control.  
"Steal?"  
- Now that we agree. - Ironically - You better go. - Ordered down with contempt.  
Hurt.  
- I never stole. - It was true.  
He ignored her, staring at her as he held his fists clenched, controlling himself.  
She saw how he was away. As if he did not know more. Indifferent.  
He stood there, stop trying to understand. "Steal?"  
- No. - whispered.  
He seemed to get lost. The knuckles white force with which he closed his hands.  
- Go away! - Shouted down, dangerous, moving toward it - NOW!  
Another tear fell. Dried it, anyway. Breathing.  
The pain of it all. And anguish.  
'No.'  
He is heart beat heavily in his chest, fired.  
He shook his head. Was not going out like that. He could be right in the rest. But she had never stolen.  
He would not let him join a false accusation of everything bad that he thought about it.  
He tried to ignore the pain had caused him. And the pain he felt, so he told her.  
He bit his lip in despair. Trying to ignore, he was in danger. Because of you.  
Unable to accept that away from her. Permanently.  
His heart was too tight. Too painful. I could not let that happen.  
If she was. He shuddered at the mere thought. Perhaps he could never return.  
And she had stolen anything from him. He could not banish it. Would make to explain why it said. Not after what happened today. What had divided.  
Yes Anything. Not to go. Without turning back.  
He tried to get more arguments ... Simply could not go.  
He shook his head. Joined courage. Raising his eyes to black. Facing it.  
'It will not hurt me. "- Tried to tell herself, at the thought of it.  
- Just after. - Continued still, trembling - What you explain why I said that.  
He looked at her, after breathing loudly. And she saw the scorn. Felt shrink inside.  
Far from it.  
Took.

In turmoil.

He looked at her.

Black.

Brown.

'Oh, God. "  
Understood.

With a backpack! Almost groaned.  
Shivered.  
He closed his eyes. He opened them.  
Coal. In turmoil.

A hiccup. Gasped.  
In brown. Brilliant.  
And then ...  
Lips on lips. Hard.

Anything. Hard.  
Him.

Again.  
And out.

*************

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks!  
Thank you.

Lol.  
Lol. Miss you.  
Lol. Thank you.

Lol.

Gostou?


	7. Chapter 38

**Aut****hor's note: **

**J.K. is the owner; she's the lady, I'm just having fun. **

**I'm not making any money through this. **

**Please don't sue me****, 'coz I don't have anything. **

**Thanks to the good writers that I've read. For sure they've influenced me. **

**And like one of them said, if you recognize something, it isn't mine.**

**In this ff, the year in which HP was born was advanced three years in JK's books.**

J.K. is the owner, I'm just enjoying myself. And I'm not making money from it.

Please do not sue me, I have nothing.

I thank all the good books I read. Certainly, much influenced.

And as one said, if you recognize something, not mine.

- / - /

Chapter 37 Marriage?

. You and I will never be apart

The reason - Hoobastank - The reason

I'm not a perfect person

I'm not perfect

There's many things I wish I did not do

There are so many things I wish I had not done

But I continue learning But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

I never wanted to do these things to you

And so I have to say before I go

And then I have to say before you go

That I just want you to know

I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

A reason to start from scratch

and the reason is you

And the reason is you ...

I'm sorry that I hurt you

I'm sorry I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

It's something I have to live every day

And all the pain I put you through

And all the pain I made you go through

I wish that I could take it all away

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

And be the one who picks up your tears

That's why I need you to hear

That's why I need you to listen

I've found a reason for me

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

A reason to start over

and the reason is you

And the reason is you ...

I'm not a perfect person

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

I never wanted to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

And then I have to say before you go

That I just want you to know

I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

A reason to start over

and the reason is you

And the reason is you ...

I've found a reason to show

I found a reason to show

A side of me you did not know

One side of me that you did not know

The reason for all that I do

One reason for everything I do

And the reason is you

And the reason is you ...

That's why I need you to listen

I found a reason for me

Change who I used to be

A reason to start

And the reason is you ...

The reason is you.

- / - /

He got back to the room. Without seeing.

Regardless of the dark. Cleaning the face.

Stunned. He had lost track of time.

And amid the turmoil, your mind thinks for a moment in Anna.

He walked faster. Anna. It would be his salvation. The only good thing of it all.

Anna. Needed to be protected and cared for. Anna. Whose father now ...

He shook his head.

A new wave of pain and tears that the sweep.

-/-/-/ - / - /

Two days.

In their thoughts and feelings were confused. When there was trouble.

And in that time had lost meaning.

He gave thanks that there were students.

Would not be able to handle everything at once.

He also thanked by Anna. She absorbed it.

Leaving no room for thought. Not much.

It was difficult. Taking care of Anna and now, as he leaned over the crib, watching the soft brown eyes and short hair and dark, flat, small face whose expression of both remembered each other. He felt his eyes wet. Not supported, leaving room for Anna while Winky asked him, worried, if he was okay.

She threw herself on the bed. Still feeling some pain because of childbirth, not caring.

He heard the door. Minerva arrived, placing his hand on his shoulder.

It exploded.

He vented voice low and hoarse. No tears. Minerva heard. The pursed lips.

And he was comforted.

To hear the cries of Anna.

He got up, her eyes troubled.

/ --

Hissed. Taking a quick hand to the left arm while crouched.

Your brand burned again.

And now there would be no prayer. Or arms. Or soft tones in your hair ...

No unwelcome presence.

He closed his eyes, giving vent to his pain and anger in a terrible roar.

The words that came out then your mouth would have embarrassed even Mundungus.

/ --

She managed to get some sleep that night, with bad-tasting brew that Minerva had brought.

The pain had decreased. Something had led to a quiet oblivion.

He awoke when he was almost dawn, with the cries of Anna.

Blessed Anna. Somehow Winky had managed to give a few hours of sleep.

Rose.

Anna. Who spent his time. And to keep her from feeling bitter.

-/-/-/

Deal. The bad taste in the mouth and stomach in revolt, reminding him not to mix potions. Especially not with the potion of sleep and alcohol, no food. He got up, heading to the bathroom, sick. Could not stand his own smell. A bath. And coffee. Hot, strong. And another potion. It was what she needed.

Returned. Repenting after the second cup. He leaned back on the couch. Sobriety was not welcome. He reached for the table beside the sofa. All bottles that stood were empty. He shot one of them to fire in anger. He ran a hand through his hair, angry with himself. Looking around the pieces scattered. Realizing for the first time that state was his fourth.

He had locked after putting spells of silence and protections. Recalled that the elf had shouted that he had dared to ask in a whisper, if he wanted to cleanse all. Knowing that he had been sent by Albus. That probably will not take long to appear if he does not anticipate, showing up in the Great Hall. Muttered, picking up the wand. Putting some order into the mess.

He returned to lean on, closing his eyes. Something was growing inside.

Making him feel trapped. Empty. Impotent. Useless.

Irritating to the extreme of not being able to breathe.

Rose impetuously across the bedroom door. Hitting the other.

Eager to air.

For an output.

Or by accident.

/ - /

Minerva had insisted that he would eat with others, because it needed fresh air. Letting her know that Severus had not appeared. Froze, trying to disguise the concern, without success.

- Do not worry, honey. Albus is with an eye on it. - The witch said, pretending to be distracted by Anna.

But that was not relieved her heart.

Unable to convince her that she should not go. And then finally had gone to dinner, a little later just to be safe from ... unwanted encounters.

Not sure if the anxiety in his stomach, was why there was a chance to see black.

Or perhaps because there was not.

- / - /

As expected, he had not been at the table.

And she was able to respond with a little more than monosyllables to the questions brought up the few officials present. Talking about Anna. Pretending to be disappointed. Or sad.

Albus was not. Minerva was with Anna. Pomfrey had been absent from the castle tonight.

Soon. A cake in his throat that made it almost impossible to swallow food.

Fired up. There was no reason to go there.

Minerva was right. The fresh air was doing him good.

He looked out, seeing the glow of the moon reflected in the lake. Sighed.

It was better back.

He had started to walk when a shadow down the hall caught his attention.

He felt the blood run. His heart raced.

The floor that was resolute in his direction caused it to be difficult to breathe.

Maybe now could ...

He was closer. He forced himself to continue. And breathe. Within. Out.

Closer. Searched your eyes in the light of torches and the corridor.

Were empty. And he had not slowed the pace.

- Severus ... - Whispered.

He did not stop. Did not know how or why ... extended his hand to hold his arm.

- Severus. - Muttered again.

He broke away rudely. A look of pure hatred in his direction. He recoiled as if he had been assaulted. Seeing him continue to walk down the hall.

- Severus. - Got to say, the voice in pain.

But he did not seem to hear it. The steady pace, fast. Even disappear.

He raised his hand to his mouth, biting the finger joint to prevent yourself from screaming his name.

He felt his eyes fill with tears. Closed them, suppressing a sob.

Desperation finally take hold of your heart with its sharp claws.

He did not want. He did not want. Not forgive. He would not forget. Would not let ...

He leaned against the cold wall, trying to stop shaking, trying to get some breath control.

He had come so far. He had traveled in time. Lost his family. Had a daughter. Him.

And now ...

Now he hated her. Groaned. It was too much to support it.

Others.

He leaned against the wall, stunned. A decision shaping. Requiring acceptance.

Groaned again, eyes closed, his throat tight.

After a while, finally got to move. As members weighed a ton.

Towards the gargoyle.

And Dumbledore.

He could not remember much of his conversation with Dumbledore.

Only despair. And to ask him, trying to convince him, if it would be better than it was.

Definitely.

Everywhere. He wiped his face, realizing that she cried at last. Far away.

And Albus sighed. As you realize your pain. And their desperation.

He remembered the words and soft touch on his hand while he asked her patience.

Her to concentrate on Anna and calm down. That all would. As the clouds in the sky.

And it also. But this time she could not share the optimism of the director.

The memory of hatred in the black fire. Making it one last time insisting that it was the only solution.

And when he was leaving, holding the door with a trembling hand, had tried to look at him, unable to see it right through the tears, and his eyes were pleading, not knowing exactly what.

Before the door had been closed.

I had heard the sigh of Albus. Not seen blues that were closed.

. - /

Did not know then how he had returned, but was there with Anna into his arms, breast-feeding.

Responding to questions in monosyllables of Minerva. He had lost patience and gone to Albus, he realized that is where Nina had returned.

. -/-..

He looked at the fire through the liquid in the bottle. The stock was renewed.

Did not care. It wondered if he would drink till you drop.

But he had managed to drown in alcohol. Not even open the first bottle.

The memory of her in the hallway in your mind. Tormenting him.

An overflow. Rose suddenly in, dropping the bottle anyway, the wand in hand.

A feather was falling in the middle of the room.

And a message. Sighed.

Albus hell.

He bent down to pick it up.

. - / -.

The old man seemed to just ...

- The director - dripped poison - is not a matter that concerns him.

- What is wrong! - Albus rose from the table and we see that blacks faced blue.

Then he sighed, tired of this discussion. Looked at it again.

- Severus, she was here.

He pursed his lips.

'Then it was quick. "

- You seem to think that all your ... that everything that happens to you is her fault. - Said over his glasses. - Everything.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Wanting to make sure it was a warning in disguise.

- ... And I made a request. - Did not speak of the tears that she had not dropped as he did, or a hoarse voice, shaking - are decided. She wants to leave.

Do not let what she felt from her face.

- I really ... - Began in a growl.

- For a safe place. - Still not allowing him to finish - For as far as possible. Do not want to bother him more. Or put it at risk. - Looked at him in front of his mask - and Severus ... this time is final. - Paused - Sem Retorno.

Knew the tone. Albus would help. He would take her away.

He looked at Dumbledore. The director sat down. And continued.

Suggesting the possibility that Anna be considered a bastard.

She intended to return to work to support herself and her daughter, as soon as possible.

Talking about the "name" that his daughter did not. Neither does she. After all that had passed.

About their pain. Useless as it was. Because of their own.

He used all his respect for Dumbledore to refrain from responding in kind.

- You are then in much pain. - Albus paused, expecting some harsh answer did not come, "sighed - she also lost, Severus. Everything. - No reaction, causing a flash of anger - and by Merlin! - Exploded in front of the cold attitude of his teacher - I wanted you to realize that what you do not have more, you will not be missed. Not so bad. You no longer take chances. You still have your classes. His potions. Still belongs to the Order. Also important is a fighter for the light.

Could no longer contain himself. Albus. Mentor. The man who live more respected.

Seemed just do not understand!

Rose in a burst, supporting his hands on the table and leaning on the director.

Even though I can not do anything! Even now I do not know what you want the Dark Lord! - Growled.

Breathed high. Remembering. I had seen the desperation in brown.

Reflecting his. What came back now. Live.

Severus, - Albus got soft, to see what was in black - The pain of loss is always intense. Any loss. But there are always two sides of a coin. You'll regain his freedom. - Approached the man leaning over his chair, clutching the back so hard - and there ... compensation. You have to Hogwarts and to me. And you can always trust us. And you have Anna. - He did not move - have Nina. Who loves you. Who will do anything for you. - Looked at him - that's already done. - Expected; Snape stared at him, the pain in his eyes - Even if you leave, when he thought that was what you wanted. Turning away, even if it hurt to so that you stay well. And you do it again.

He waited for a reaction. Then frowned, slowly.

- Unless there is something more. - Stretched to its full height - Is there anything you would like to tell me, Severus?

It took almost a second. He lost in fury. He threw the chair away. Albus did not move.

- What the hell, you want to hear? - Shouted - What I've wasted my life with the Dark Lord? And that when he returned, I had to make to do things that I despise and hate to be a good and faithful Dinner? That the Order does not try to disguise their hate and their desconfiançamesmo that causes have information? - Punched the table - any one of them ever thought I would die if I did not? - Breath - What still can not understand why hell, not just prior to this cursed life? - Gave two quick puffs, trying to control, without success - What it ... tears me alive? Each ... - Made a gesture with his hand - piece of information that is achieved with atrocities, rape, torture, and death ... increase my list of abominations? - Breathed again - Has anyone thought, if I can live with that? And that NOTHING justifies treason? Even if I betray who is a servant of darkness, because they are the same people who defended me at Hogwarts and in the hereafter? - Looked at him, empty of hope, the voice down to a whisper - I allowed myself to even be hurt, just to avoid having to kill? That it was almost impossible to rape, torture and hurt? - Stopped, raising his head - sometimes I would rather have gone to Azkaban. - Whispered - or dead.

He saw blue.

The horror was now in his mind. Unable to believe that he had actually said. For the first and only time. Dumbledore's eyes said nothing of what he thought or felt. But there was a small pulsating muscle near his chin.

Snape sighed.

- This is not the answer you hoped director. - And turned to the door, leaving before Albus had said a word.

- / --

He walked aimlessly.

Long.

Trying to calm down. Control the irritation.

Still not believing what he had said to Dumbledore.

Thinking.

As he would give anything to have happened before.

Not now, when there is no more hope. When their "life" had counted the minutes.

He gave a sarcastic smile.

Only a matter of when. And how.

He thought of Albus. His senile hope that everything would be fine, and his refusal to accept that now she could not postpone the inevitable.

Breathed. Trying to deflect what he had heard of Albus.

Punching a wall, not realizing, as he passed. Ignoring the pain.

Still had to face the horrors of what he had done in years past. And there was a chance ...

No.

Should thank her. That was after he had wanted for a while.

The only way to end the nightmare.

Death. Forgetfulness. Liberation.

Breath. Finally realizing where he was. E. ..

Gritted his teeth when he saw the figure approached, tried to shift, but she followed him.

McGonagall.

It would be easy to ignore or run away from the old hag.

Hell. Shook hands to master.

And then she was there.

Telling him that he did not want to disturb him more, with an accent and intonation that made clear that was only because he had been asked to Albus.

And he continued ... there was no guilt involved, saying that not blame him, but he realized, was not exactly the truth. Who knew he had gone through more situations than is humanly possible, and that despite the secret life of pain and he had faced - bufado had to hear it, shouting internally Dumbledore - he still had a choice, which was more than Nina had. She pursed her lips as she continued.

- She can not get out of it all. Can not return to his family. Do not choose this war. Not like us. - He snorted again, getting a frown - Do not pretend you do not know what I mean! We chose to fight, Severus. And we can always go back on our feet and change your mind. - Another clown as he had turned his head - We fight for what we believe, so we know what is right. - Put his hand to his chin by pulling it toward him and holding him not to divert the eyes - She does not. She fights for you! Just for you.

Froze. But it was carried away by her final words, or even for what he felt.

It broke away and walked away in a cloud of pajamas without looking back.

Leaving a McGonagall standing still, looking at him.

Merlin begging to help.

- /.

Growled angrily.

Everyone was thinking it right to give you advice on your life.

Tell you what to do!

"Damn!"

They could not just leave him alone?

For a damn time?

Continued walking. Trying to control. Fists. Eyes insane.

Anger huge. The desire to kill someone, it, again.

He stopped abruptly.

He rested his head on the cold wall, trying to calm down, relieve stress, eliminate nausea.

Roared. Returning to move.

Suddenly changing direction.

No sense in fighting with himself, a losing battle.

There were no winners.

. - /

He had managed to calm down.

He forced himself to go to the dungeon, hoping the anger will let you slowly.

Walked for hours. Using the most inconceivable way.

Until the fatigue began to do this.

Arrived at his door. Entered. Going to your room.

Lighting the fire, even if not necessary. Looking at it. The mind in turmoil.

Allowing time to pass. No hurry. To bring a bit of strain on your shoulders.

Remembering. The words he had said the Director.

Of that Albus said.

And what is not said.

Minerva.

And it.

He shook his head. Unable to let go of your thoughts.

Withdrew.

Eyes closing for a moment, thinking ...

In about a woman who had been in his arms, surprisingly, had trusted him.

Ever. And showing it. No fear. With a faith in him, that could scare.

On how he almost had underestimated. Since the beginning.

Recalled. Everything.

He got up, turning to the fireplace, her hands supporting her, eyes on fire.

"Only a fool." Almost harmless, that he had left approach.

Without further consideration. Only one ... company pillow.

Had been close to surprise you, unwillingly, in many ways.

To talk to, did not carry threats, or pity, or anything else. Just words.

With whom he did not even care much about using your self-control.

And even still kept his guard, had not really cared.

Not finding it would be of no danger to him. Or threat.

This was his mistake unconscious.

He had left inside. Easy. Him.

In every pore.

Shook the stone with their hands tightly.

He had underestimated and she had entered.

Damn, how it had happened without noticing?

Breathed. This did not change anything. Or should not.

' "She fights just for you."'

He turned his head staring into space, into the flames. For answers.

Were not there.

' "You decided. She wants to go ... is final. Sem Return. "

He pursed his lips.

And then, finally hit him with full force.

No return.

A wood broke, causing it to return to reality where I was.

He could be starting to lose it.

To her and her daughter.

Really.

Something cold that starts to spread through her body. With nothing to do with the temperature.

In two steps at the door. The hand that opens.

The feet that take you where the mind was already.

Hit.

He was there at your door. Pale.

He walked away for him to come. The heart racing. Trembling.

He did not speak. Just stood there, standing, looking at her. Looked away.

Wondering nervous because he had come. He hid his hands that he saw them shudder.

Anna began to grumble. Did not move. Waiting.

Until withdrew. Unable to utter a word. Or even think of.

And ignored it. Going to the other room.

Taking his daughter. Uttering soothing words to calm her. And herself.

Verified that was dry. Then he sat down and nursed Anna. That made little noises while sucking her breast, before returning to sleep in his arms.

- Sleep well, little. - Whispered, holding the tiny hand.

Anna sighed. He got up and put it in the cradle. Admiring it.

I knew that Winky would appear soon.

Blessed Winky. Sighed.

He heard a noise, turned around.

Black. He was breathless. He could not bypass them.

For a second he thought he felt the same way as her.

Lost ... in each other's eyes. But then everything came back.

And realized that I must be mistaken. He lowered his head. Would leave the room.

He held. Letting go immediately after.

A splinter hurt your heart aching more on the way he reacted.

Flashing sighed as she walked away.

So now it was so. How to play it ... Burn.

He entered, closing the door. Was stronger than her ... He raised his head. He swallowed, still.

He saw it move. Look for Anna. She bit her lips to see them together, blinking furiously.

Tried to leave again. He turned and stepped preventing it, opening the door, waiting for her to leave, before following it. He walked near the bed.

Heard when he closed the door behind him. Breath to gather courage and turned to face him.

He was taking his wand and muttering to the door. As always. She looked at him. Waiting.

He turned. Looked at her. Remembered what Dumbledore had told only a few minutes.

Was in front of him. Held his gaze as much as he could.

He finally spoke.

- Tomorrow afternoon we'll go to Dumbledore. - Said slowly - McGonagall and Granger will also be there.

'Hermione? On vacation? "

Frowned.

- Why?

He seemed to hesitate. Weird. Hesitation?

- To witness. - Looked at - There will be a witch. - Spoke slowly - the equivalent of a Muggle ... justice of the peace.

He saw the surprise. Disbelief.  
'This is a ... proposal? "

But it seemed. Surely it seemed.

It took, looking at him. Trying to control the beating of her heart. Calm down. There was something.  
"Why?"

- And why you want ... do this?

He frowned. Breathed.

- Why there is no reason for you not to have my name. - A straight face - Lucius. Others. Most already know. About you and the baby.

She said nothing. Waiting.

- I had all the curse that he carries. - Continued - There is no reason not to also have some ... occasional benefit.

Remained silent. Knowing what he was talking about. The serious face. A neutral voice.

- Like what? - Spoke slowly, staring at him - or better. What you get with this?

He pursed his lips. Displeased. Unhappy.

- What do I say? - Has asked exasperated.

- The truth!

He faced it. He saw the angry eyes. The way he tried to control. Hard.

- You will have my name. I will have in my bed. And I will ... baby.

I wanted to strangle him.

- Her name is Anna! - Said angry - and you've got me in your bed. Or can have. You do not need all that ... bullshit! No need to risk your name. With a backpack!

He held. Tight. The heavy breathing.

C-om the hell woman! - The angry eyes - What do you want? I get on your knees and swear eternal love? Damn! - Growled - This will never happen! I'm not Lupine! And I am not a product of your imagination! You already have a good idea of what I've done. You know what I am. It will not be surprised. And should not ... Wait too long. - Advised, dropping it.  
'This is a damn application ... Request? "

He saw her expression harden. The breathing gets faster.

- So. You want ... I have in your bed ... legally. Whether ... power over the baby. - Spoke with an accent - Since I know the laws witches overlap with backpacks regarding a. .. legal descendants.

- She is entitled to my name. - Spoke slowly, hard - and to my heritage.

He felt the anger rise suddenly.

- To hell with your heritage! You gave me all the wrong reasons! - Came to him, eyes bright - Two people get married ... Because they want to be together. Why when we are away - he thought of London - it's as if they lacked a part of themselves. And the presence of the other comforts, soothes, comforts, gives us strength. - Swallowed - Why do not hesitate even to die, since the other was fine. - Saw the pale - For the other, - hesitated a second - and their children are your ... family. His true legacy. - Eyes burned - Why would not mind getting older, no matter where, since they were together!

He turned to run away. Go anywhere. Far.

He reached. Fast. Pulling it toward you. Ignoring the resistance of it.

He felt his breath on your face.

A thumb moved slowly on his face. Away a tear.

Black. In brown. He put his face in her hair. In silence. Do not let them go.

- Just ... accepted.

He had asked? Or had ordered? She could not decide. He closed his eyes.

Not knowing whether to be near him was better than being away.

Breath, wrenching him, slowly, firmly.

Before going to the door and opened it, standing beside her, waiting for him to leave.

And closing the door softly ... after.  
'Spend a miserable night! "

As if he really cared.

He wiped a tear stubborn.

He slept from exhaustion, after hours, and Anna feed.

Fighting with the thought that she owed him for all he lost, for their guilt.

But he would kill her, if not even imagine that she had ever thought to accept, so.

Even that was not the real reason.

/ - --

There were the flames that he contemplated not see this time.

But the night outside. Hands resting on the railing.

Remembering another night, almost a year ago.

And a conversation with a backpack newcomer.

He closed his eyes.

-/-/-

Anna, miraculously, had slept for nearly five hours.

He sighed, stroking the soft black hair.

Thoughts lost again. It. And the man who had produced.

He left her. Going to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Turning and straightening the bed.

Winky arrived. Not even noticed the look she gave him after greeting her.

Has become the fourth, anxiety grows. Then, without realizing it, was already out.

Dawn. The cold air hit her face. Unable to refresh your thoughts jumbled.

Raining. A fine rain. He leaned his forehead against the stone pillar.

He did not realize the time passing, but had not been little.

He felt, before he heard.

He opened his eyes, turning slowly. He was there.

Her face was near his heart race.

Disguised as best they could, turning the face to the countryside, pretending to see.

He followed her gaze.

Silence.

- I did not mean to offend her. - Began.

No reply.

- However, - he continued - I want them to have the benefit of my heritage. - She pressed her lips, tense - and can ... promise ... I will try to act ... optimal.

He turned his attention to the female profile.

- And not fail to ... consider it. Despite laws witches favor me with regard to Anna and a. .. other things.

He has to look at the landscape before their lack of reaction.

- What a. .. - The voice was dry - have it in my bed ... Do not worry. - Raised his head - I did not touch on. - Completed hard.

The knife rolled over in his heart. Not even tried to understand.

Only went there. The voice and the meaning of words, coming to her, as if far away.

He walked away.

- But will need to maintain appearances. - Paused - and a few touches are ... required.

He had the strength to move. Just stood there, quiet. Pressing hard stone in their hands.

- I hope that these conditions are ... satisfactory.

Did not move. Do not show what I felt ... He could not, bit his lips trembling.

Listening to him to depart.

-0 -0-0

The day was dragging. The reality finally being felt.

Breathed, his heart heavy.

Would face. Like everything else.

One day at a time.

Called Winky.

Needed that would take a message to the dungeons.

Anna lay with a sigh.

Hours. And no response.

He went to bed. Thinking. Still trying to understand. Confused.

When that fool would ...

There were touches the door. He got up from bed.

- Hermione!

He embraced her. He closed his eyes, still clutching the witch.

Trying not to remember. Struggling not to cry.

- How are you? - Hermione smiled at her.

- Well - looked away.

She promised herself to do the best he could.

Minerva saw entering. Eyes happy. Looked away.

He tried to smile to the face of Hermione suspiciously, while closing the door.

- How is Anna? - Minerva asked.

The lines of his face softened. They came to talking about the owls.

- Clean, fed. And sleeping ... finally. - Turned to Hermione, insecure - Winky is looking after her. - Completed so that the silence did not extend.

Hermione smiled. A bit dull at first.

- Winky takes care of her. - Agreed, then looked hesitant Nina - I know she is sleeping and all ... - Seemed embarrassed - but I wonder ... - Nina stopping it, to take your hand when held.

- Of course. - Pulled it.

He opened the door to the small room that was not there before.

Picking himself thinking again, as they could do using magic. However ...

He shook his head to ward off the thought. It was time.

Anna slept aside. The sweet face toward them.

Hermione gave a delighted expression when he joined us.

- She is beautiful! - Whispered.

Almost smiled in response. It would be difficult to distinguish the traces of Anna that penumbra.

Hermione was still admiring the small. Until he turned.

- Nina ... - Uncertainty was back - I wonder ... - Stopped.

Understood. What she wanted to know.

- I'll let you stay with it later. - Muttered.

The witch gave a small smile, nodding in response.

Knowing Severus, I knew I had not explained anything.

Mentally thanked her for not asking how and why everything happened.

Mainly o. .. marriage

Was not ready to talk about it yet.

They returned to the room. There was tea which Minerva had provided.

- Okay. - Swallowed, tense, without touching the cup - you will have to tell me. - It was better to face at once - I have no idea of how a wedding wizard.

He saw them looking at each other. She felt her face flush hot with that rose.

He knew what they thought. Tensions have worsened. I had read about them for some time.

- This course, if they extend to weddings with backpacks.

Minerva came forward, holding his hand.

- Of course you do dear. - Hesitated - Since ... involved so wish.

He bit his lip slightly, nervous. He had not told her about it.

We replied, looking at them.

Hermione moved to repeat, seems to have taken a decision.

- You need to prepare. - Said rising, breaking the silence, acting as if it had not happened.

He pulled something from his pocket, putting on the bed. And he took the wand, she nodded.

There was a dress. And more. She turned to Hermione, in surprise.

- I think it will. But I can "tweak it" if necessary. - The witch said.

No reply.

- And I help them. - Minerva took a step forward, pleased with how everything was going.

Nina felt his eyes wet. He turned them. Minerva approached the bed, pretending not to see.

- Thank you Hermione. - Muttered.

She smiled.

- I think you'll be beautiful in it. - Said frankly.

He turned to look on the bed.

He imagined a pair of dark eyes to see it.

And then ... Felt there was something good in everything, though.

He wanted to marry.

Well. He raised his head. He will marry.

Her eyes sparkled for a second.

The later ... - Sigh - it would be later.

It was time to regain control. Or at least try.

Breathed, turning to the two.

- E. .. what I have to do? - Asked.

Hermione smiled ... It's about time.

He took the chair under the table and sat down.

Minerva conjured up another one for you and one for Nina. They sat.

- There will be three parts. - Minerva seemed to approve of the way Nina - You'll find it for the first part. - Paused - Between you. "The heart." - Nina frowned - then there will be the second. The world. "The mind." And finally the third: the consummation. "The body." - There was a flush on the face of Hermione now - No marriage witch is complete without these three parts, which should unite.

Nina avoided looking at them, swallowing quietly. Leaving that thought it was embarrassment.

Would not think about it now. Was quiet.

No need to worry about the first part: Severus to help. - Minerva enigmatic smile - You will need two sponsors, you trust, who will represent and prepare the second part, while you are performing the first.

He raised his head. She looked at them, seriously.

- I already have two godmothers. - Put your hands on them - What are my family now. - Tried to smile at them, grateful, his eyes serious, emotional - in that I would trust to my Anna. One that is like my sister. - Looked at Hermione - and the one that gave me the honor of letting me take it as my mother. - Embraced them.

He thought he saw a principle of tears in the eyes of Minerva that once disguised.

- We need to hurry dear. - Muttered.

After he had taken a bath, brought him scented oils. Aphrodisiacs, said.

He used them, being carried away by them.

Suppressing a sigh, without telling them that he was not sure would make a difference.

When he left the bathroom, Minerva was not. He had gone to arrange everything.

Hermione did not ask what was the "everything".

But he had decided. Nothing mattered. She was struggling. To have a wedding "normal".

As far as he was allowed under the circumstances.

He had hoped one day. Could do it want it again.

At least you could try.

And there would be a wedding after all.

A wife. And a ... husband.

Brown flashed.

Anna slept with Winky, after many recommendations.

Minerva had said not to worry. Your stuff would be transported to their "new" rooms.

The elves were already providing everything.

Nina was standing in the middle of the room.

- Well .. - Minerva began, admiring the result of joint effort.

Breath. Trying to calm down.

- It's time. - Hermione completed by opening the door for her.

Left.

They were walking the halls. Minerva and Hermione on either side.

They had been exchanged for the occasion. And they had gone to catch it. Accompanying it.

As she tried to control the nervousness.

He regretted not taking a bouquet. Or a rose.

But they had smiled when he appeared to look for it in your room, without finding.

Dress in your body making it look nice.

The neckline almost too generous with the huge breasts because of Anna.

She had asked and Hermione had changed the color. For pearl.

They walked for some time.

Was not sure, but it seemed the room request. Avoided frown.

Something is stirring in his brain.

He forced himself to go back to what was happening.

There were three witches dressed in bright robes.

Dumbledore. He smiled to see her. Eyes happy. Sweet. Almost fun.

A young, very seriously. And a man who looked like her father, given the similarity between them.

They shook his head. Without saying a word.

Not understand. Even the director had not said anything, away from the front of a door. And she opened it for her to enter.

She turned to Hermione and Minerva who smiled. He gave a tight smile in return, and a step.

Witches turned away. She hesitated looking at them.

Hermione seemed to notice his discomfort and approached.

- No man can speak or touch you today. - Murmured - Before her husband.

Understood. He nodded.

Hermione seemed to hesitate. Then, having decided, come closer.

- Change what you do not agree. - Quick whispered in his ear.

He looked at her puzzled. But she was quiet and walked away, leaving next to Minerva.

Nina turned, trembling. Breathed.

It was time.

He took two steps, through the door. He listened when it was closed behind her.

She lifted her face.

He waited.

In a black suit, different, long time. He glanced through it. Seeing the buttons that went up to the height of the thighs, the black pants. And the absence of wear. Severus Snape.

He looked at her. Standing about three meters across the room without furniture.

Which had no ornament. Almost empty.

Except for a bank. Tall and narrow. Environment twisted looking old. That was among them.

And something she did not identify, on top of him, supporting a small box.

He had his face turned serious and not blacks, who shone when he saw her.

As he absorbed. Dress. Hair. She.

'My ... marriage. "

Leaned just a little slow, in compliance. And rose, while looking at it.

She repeated. Slowly. Trembling.

He took a step, and then stopped in silence. She repeated.

Nervous, to see coal so close.

- Do you know ...? - An eyebrow rose.

He shook his head uneasily.

- No. - whispered, her heart pounding.

Seeing the man before her. So sure of himself.

- There will be words ... What will be said by each. - Paused - and should be met.

She stared at him. Realizing the meaning of words. And the tone in which they were spoken.

He raised his right hand, extending it to her, standing aside. The other hand on the back.

She began to lift his left. He nodded, denying. She corrected.

He spread his goals, allowing it leaned his. It felt, warm to the touch.

Something happened.

His heart seemed to pound in his ears, a regular rhythm. A little faster.

But so loud that she thought he might be listening.

He raised over his head and stared at her. Solemn.

- I will divide with you what is mine. My inheritance. And my name. - The voice was serious.

It was like a small electrical charge through your hand. For your body.

She stared at him. The rapid breathing. Without shifting blacks.

There were two hearts now beating in his ears.

Magic. A wedding wizard. Magic.

He stepped to the side. The hand on hers.

She thought, trying to calm his heart, which could offer.

While he waited. Without taking his eyes off her.

Recalled wedding backpacks. And what they said.

Breath, waiting for work, and that his voice did not tremble as the rest of it, with emotion.

- With my body I thee honor. I offer it to you. Only you will deliver. Only you belong. And never give, to anyone else.

The same electrical charge. Beats.

He took a step, like him.

- I will use all means. Magic. Force to protect it. And the ... Anna.

Breathed.  
'Anna? "No. Something was wrong.

' "Change what you do not agree."

He felt the blush rise. Remained firm.

- No. - shook his head - and to our children.

Black shone. It. He thought he saw a small tremor on the side of his mouth.

And then a movement of his head.

- I will use all means. Anyone. Magic. Force to protect it. And to our children.

The energy was there.

He took another step. The hand on hers. That was cold and trembling.

'Oh, Lord. "

Avoided angry with Hermione. She could have said. Would be better prepared.

Well he would have to wait.

He hoped that he did not know weddings backpacks. Breathed.  
'Fuck you! "

She was a bundle! And there was nothing wrong with promises backpacks.

Stared at him.

- I'll be with you. Joy. Sorrow. Health. Or disease. In good times or bad. And do not leave.

Energy. Another step.

He released her hand.

' "She fights just for you."'

He looked at her. Expression indecipherable.

He held the other. She raised her.

- I will respect it. Not allowing anyone to dishonor.  
'What do you mean by that? "- Thought nervously.

The energy did not happen.

He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, apprehensive. He tried to understand the words.

Respect. Him for it. Sure.

And do not leave ... anyone to fall. Or treat her as inferior.

There was energy.

Shivered. The thought that he also had to understand and accept the promises made.

Maybe even believe them.

He took a step backwards to the previous steps.

It looked black. Dove.

It was his marriage.

With this man.

This wizard.

Your wedding.

He raised his head, his lips trembling with emotion.

- I offer you. My loyalty. Me. And my confidence. - The voice became sweeter, in his eyes - and try, by all means, stay away from you ... all the shadows, I can.

Coal. Flashing.

The lip trembled more, feeling the emotions that run through it. Them.

She saw him breathe. Energy.

Another step.

- You have my loyalty. And my account. Will work. To rise above our differences.

She looked at him. The sound of two hearts in his quick ears.

He raised over his head.

- I will. Wherever you go. And do not leave. Never. And what will follow. Any place.

Another step.

- Try. Give you. Everything you need.

- I'll be waiting for you. Until trust. Believe. I will be here. For you.

He looked at her. Shining.

- Okay. - Closing said.

But he could not take his eyes of the woman before him. His ... wife. And how was ... Bela.

Equal. Else. The nights in his room. And others, in her room. Your first kiss. His acceptance of it. E. ..

She looked at him. Black ... it. Strange.

Felt anxiety. Growing inside. He held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Not yet."

It was not all. Concentrated. Eyes closed. Feeling.

Remembering.

From what she had wanted when he arrived. His. And its darkness.

What she wanted to be light. His body. Your touch ...

From all that had happened ... Among them ... The images are repeated. Mastering it.

And there was. All that had been spoken. Never felt so much love. Him.

Gasped. The emotion, exploding in his chest.

'I love you, I promise. As I live! "

There was the energy between them. Strong. Powerful. Leaving more shaky.

Somehow, it had been enough. Without the consent of him. Or knowledge.

He opened his eyes, breathing. Seeing black, shiny. And frowning.

Returned, his face warm.

Until lowered his, diverting it, yet intense.

Having trouble holding all that made sense.

He still stood. Before you raise your head and hold your hand.

Was quiet. Waiting.

He took another step toward her. He did the same.

Feeling in his face, his breath. And the warmth of your body. So close ...

He put his hand under his chin.

And there was coal. In brown.

The eyes strayed to his lips.

Her mouth dropped. To find yours.

In a soft kiss. Sweet. As she never thought he could give.

The arms were involved in. Slowly, he lifted up his, her hand going to his neck.

He was floating. He gave himself. That kiss. And him. Moved. Feeling tenderness.

Loving it.

While continuing. Mouth and lips. Bodies and souls. Hearts and minds.

Time lost meaning. Given the intensity of their feelings.

Until he separated them. Much later. Eyes shining. For her.

For a wonderful moment, thought he saw them, all she wanted.

- We gotta go. - He said quietly, hoarse - are waiting for us.

She nodded. The spell was broken.

As he walked away. And it came to the door. Waiting for her.

Sighed.

/ --

The younger wizard was there. As if guarding the door. Waiting to accompany them.

Severus was a door. The wizard entered.

And he took the small object on the bench, bringing it.

Walked ahead of them, to Dumbledore's office.

She felt all the time, his hand on his waist.

They went. The door was opened.

The office was different. Lighter.

Furniture away. Except for the table.

They entered.

Hermione smiled. A big smile. Equal to that of Minerva. She thought she saw ... Tears.

Weird. He looked at Dumbledore, not understanding. Seeing the brightness rascal in blue.

The older witch beside him.

- Be welcome. - The director said, before smiling.

He nodded. They approached the table. The director walked away, stopping in front of Severus.

Across the table, Hermione and Minerva also moved, getting in front of it.

The wizard shook his wand, causing a large parchment arise.

He thought for a second mad, if all they said was there.

He looked at Severus. What was the expression indecipherable.

Trembled.

- This is the contract that will seal the marriage. - The witch said, diverting their attention - has been discussed among the sponsors.

Spread it on the table. A golden feather appeared. Huge. Linda. But she did not see the cartridge.

The younger wizard approached, putting what he had carried on the table.

She noted. Curious. It was a cup with a golden liquid by half.

And a small box that did not look wet inside, open.

Where there were two alliances with a different format. What shone intensely.

But they were golden. Seemed ... silver. With two small stones, green on top.

Severus took the pen and dipped it in liquid, leaning to sign.

He put the penalty in place, looking at her.

She breathed. Thought you would sign without reading, as he.

He took the pen slowly, trying to read what was written.

And discover, surprise, it was like a contract.

But there was no word of what they had said.

He looked black. Seeing them close. As if they were angry by the delay.

Signed and return it.

Severus walked over and took one of the alliances. He looked at her, waiting.

He reached for it. What to put on your finger, making it feel the same energy.

Much more powerful. What made her shiver, when you may pass over your body.

Breathed. Seeing when he extended his hand. He reached to pick up their alliance.

Realizing to pick it up, the liquid did not stain his hand, although he had signed with him.

He took his hand, which was hot in contrast to his, and placed it on her finger.

- Done! - There was a light wand wizard.

What made the shake the wand, causing the parchment disappeared.

Then Minerva and Hermione approached, greeting them.

Dumbledore came to her and hugged her.

- Congratulations! - Smiling eyes, a strange voice.

But there was more, she realized, those two little words. She responded.

Seeing so shy, like Hermione greeted Severus.

Husband.

He shook his head. Would not think about it now. Albus let go. He looked around.

Minerva tight. Whisper words good. Smiled nodding.

He said he needed to go, to make sure everything was in order for them and with Anna.

Thanks, seeing her move away. Then he saw trays. In tables that she had not seen before. And drinks.

Besides chairs. While everyone talked, all over the place.

With Albus Severus. He turned his eyes to see them exchange words below.

Approached Hermione. There was something I wanted to know.

- Why were you smiling like that when I? - Whispered to her, not to mention the smile of Minerva.

She smiled again, just "knowing".

- Why were many colors, the promises of you.

Frowned.

- How so?

- Promises. Each has a color. And there were many. - The smile widened - some bold colors. Brilliant.

He felt his face redden.

Hermione laughed. I was happy with the outcome of all, after all the tension of the day.

- Do not worry. - Said to see her discomfort.

Easier said than done.

- And do you know what ...?

- No. - it seemed fun - just guessing. - Smiled again - but should not be difficult for older wizards. - Provoked.

He closed his eyes, mortified. He opened them.

- Why do not you say? What would happen and ... - Bit her lip, her face anxious - and I saw no color.

- Muggles can not see. But you must have felt something different. - She touched his arm, seriously now - I want to have as many colors as yours, when I married.

Of course. Sighed.

- I have not done any thing wrong.

- Well .. - She hesitated - Almost.

He looked at her quickly. She seemed embarrassed.

- It would be an insult if you slow to sign. Especially to Professor Snape. The contract was offered for it. To be discussed and amended in the interest of you, Minerva, and I Dumbledore.

- Why?

- To protect the interests of you. The godfathers and godmothers must have the trust of the ... engaged. - Used the word Muggle - Because they decide as to the financial and other things. We almost do not change anything. Dumbledore loved that you must live here for at least another year, and then by the time they want. - Expected Professor Snape agreed, shrugged his shoulders - I can remember was it. - Looked around.

- You can decide where we live? - Was surprised.

- Not always. But there is much that a sponsor can decide. Provided that the benefit of the couple.

- Severus did not even read. - Felt a shiver; could say his name in public.

- He showed confidence. If he had hesitated, it would mean that he had doubts about marriage.

He raised his hand to his mouth. She had only wanted to read, but ...

He realized now what he had done, seeing Hermione, who glanced around again.

- Do you think ... - His eyes were worried.

- No. - she shook her head - We understand. You're a fool. It was an insult.

'I hope he thinks so too. "

Sighed. Hermione stopped and looked at her watch, no way.

- Nina ... - Started - You should be ...

There was a hand on her waist.

- Along with her husband. - He whispered in his ear.

'Oh, God. "

He felt the warm hand on it. Firm.

- I did not know. - Wanted to defend himself.

- Er ... - Hermione looked at them - I'll talk to Professor McGonagall. Professor ...

He nodded in response to compliance. Hermione walked away.

Breathed.

- You need to tell me. I do not know what I have to do.

Black shone. Something going through them.

- You have to stay by my side all the time. As if ... more than happy to do so. - There was a strange tone in his voice.

He felt a shiver, wondering if there could be two ways. Was not sure, but ...

Well .. That would not be so difficult.

It would not be difficult.

- And what else? - The voice was low, almost sweet.

Coal. It.

- You must serve me.

Squinted. Not knowing if he was having fun with it.

- And what you want, sir? - Joked.

- Careful. - The voice was dangerous, soft - You can find me ... desire ... - Looked at her blush - a lot.

He felt a chill. Disguised, dodging black, and reaching for a tray.

Taking it and giving it to him. He looked at her and took what was there, taking it to the mouth.

Seemed to have eaten all day.

Almost smiled, he was human, after all.

He looked black.

He realized that he had been looking, as he took the food to his lips.

Diverted.

But no one came. Entertained to talk to each other.

Observed with the wizard Dumbledore older, serious.

Sighed.

There was something that was bothering him. And was not going to wait until they were alone.

- Promises ... - Turned to him, facing him - They were only ... - Not continued, hoping to understand what was not said.

He thought that he would not respond.

Until held his arms. And he was facing her. Very close.

Black. Hard.

- They were not there when we did.

Understood.

And despite the way he had said she was happy.

Brown flashed.

Calming black.

0

He did not come from her.

And some time later, grabbed his arm, showing the door with his head.

The Witch's newest ministry, which was closer, he realized.

He seemed more relaxed, a glass in hand.

- Yes - got happy - It's time for ... - He was intimidated by the look of black - the third part of the wedding. - Ended quietly, as they went.

Frowned.

Sorrow. Seeing the words that her husband whispered.

"There will be no third party."

Went down to the dungeons. The path had been done in silence.

He opened the door for her. Entered. He worked in the office, addressing the room. Away the memories. Noted the differences. Everything seemed to ... higher.

There was another door, one that she had not seen before. Winky was there.

Approached. It was the fourth that would be Anna.

The girl slept, ma'am.

Entered. He saw the daughter lying little hands up, resting on the pillow. The mouth open.

Smiled. He felt he was not alone. A presence behind her. Did not care.

He raised his hand, passing it gently through the small face. Sighed.

- Thanks Winky. - Turned to her - Good night. - Tried to smile.

She smiled back. Starting to get used to the new treatment.

- Winky takes care of the girl, lady. - Spoke seriously, but happy.

- I know. Good night.

He tried to ignore it in passing, nervous. He returned to the room.

He looked around. Half lost.

'My marriage. My wedding night. '

But he would not play, had made that clear.

Although she had hoped that this would change. After all.

He shook his head. Not going to cry. He went to the bathroom to prepare.

If he were to maintain. She wanted to make it difficult for him.

The bathroom also looked different.

- Good evening ma'am. - There was a respectful voice.

The mirror. He moved his head.

She put the sweater Hermione had given him and that she had never used.

He paused a moment to look at your ring, and the details, intertwined, admiring it.

And then ... felt the goose bumps to think ... Married! Him.

Recalled the wedding. Promises. And the kiss that followed.

Even more determined to make him change his mind. And completing the third party. Tonight.

Returned. Feeling his eyes on you.

But he turned to the fire, as you do not care, when she looked at him.

Hurt. Managed. Undecided whether to go to him.

Until realized. Was standing a few steps and he ignored her. Deliberately.

He bit his lip going to the bed, slowly.

He lay down, closing his eyes. Struggling not to cry, unable to sleep.

Pretending not to notice. When he finally lay down. Much later.

Far from it.

Agreed shortly after.

He felt the soft bed under him. Else. Recalled. He opened his eyes.

He had not touched.

And it was in front of her. Looking sleep. Heard the fireplace. Sighed.

He opened his eyes, looking at her. Seeing the flames that danced by the contours of your body.

Coal flashed. She was there. In your bed.

Too close. Could feel the heat coming from it. The smell.

And brown. Deep.

- What happened? - She murmured.

His only movement was frowning. She was quiet.

- What are you talking about?

She looked at him.

- You do not want me anymore? - Whispered with a hint of trouble.

The words he said in front of your room about not playing, burning in your mind.

Still ... He had wanted before.

He expected to be different. After what had happened at the wedding.

He moved very slowly. The breath in your face. The body leaning on it.

Until she felt her thigh. Ready. His breath quickened a little.

Coal. Serious.

- Is that what you think?

Felt a warmth go through her body.

- So why? - Asked below.

She saw him breathe and move.

- Why you is not ready. - Spoke angrily, standing up - not me. - Muttered.

She thought she understood. As he walked away, adjusting her robe with which he was lying.

They also raised. Going to him.

Pomfrey had told him. Five days would take the potion. I had more. And she was not feeling well.

- Severus. - Called, afraid to touch it - Pomfrey ... No problem. Not now.

For a moment ignored it. Then hesitated, and turned to her. Bright eyes. In turmoil.

- I want to stay in another room. - The voice was strange - or go away.

'You're kidding ...'

Frowned in disbelief, watching him. Was sure. There was more.

- Why? - Demanded, approaching.

Would not leave. Not without an explanation. Not even one. But he did not know.

- You do not want me? - Whispered softly.

He heard a moan.

That was quick.

Was pushed. Two steps to the wall near the fireplace. He did not touch.

Holding his wrists above his head.

The body very close. Breathing soon. Hot. In your face. Frowned.

He clenched his teeth. More control than ever needed. To not touch it.

Approached her face. Up close and personal with her hair. He breathed, closing his eyes.  
'Viola odorata ...'

Trembled. Feeling the heat of the body closely. And will. The need.

Coming it. Powerful. Had always been.

Understanding that could be increased energy, coming from the spell of marriage.

Even if he had taken precautions against it. Along with the potion.

He breathed again. Thinking about how much of their control was needed to resist that ... Veela.

And the amount, much more was being required to resist its ... wife.

Shivered. Wife.

Squeezed more pulses in their hands. To prevent them inch forward. The other places.

Seeking air. Prevent himself from touching it. Feel it. But he could not ... Stop looking at it.

And there were black. Slow. In every part of it.

And she felt. A heat up. A tightening sensation in your belly, when they came to Brown.

Seeing the expression of dark eyes. And the face. Desire. Hunger. Lips almost on his own.

The heavy breathing in his face. Realizing that he had never felt so ... alive. In this look.

He saw. Flushing. And hunger. Like his. In her eyes. And the way they moved, closer.

He used all his control. To keep away. Feeling burned. Burning.

- You can not guess? - Growled slowly, hoarse - I can not! - Roared, without releasing it.

Not sure. If you could let it go.

'Cursed enchantment ...'

But he knew. It would not. Had never been.

And it had happened a long time since the last time ... What was his body.

Breath, very close. Eyes heavy. The smell of violets testing your self-control.

She wanted him. Fondly. The body on fire, like his. And had the right, he thought. The everything.

- What? - Stretched out, wanting him, leaning against it.

He felt it. Next. Causing it. Gasped.

- What you can not? - She murmured again, seeing the desire in him.

He was still looking at his lips. Breathing hard. Without touching it. Keeping it away. Centimeters.

He tried to control. Nostrils dilated.

- Ensure. - Was in his eyes, really - What will not hurt you. - Said hard, black flashing.

'So that's it! "

He felt a chill.

Fear. And excitement. Blending. His breathing quickened.

Brown.

He smiled gently. Valente. Despite fears.

- You never could. - Whispered to him, her eyes shining.

A second.

He heard a muffled sound. Wrists loose.

She sank in a storm.

As before.

-/-/-/

It was as she expected. Or almost ...

Maybe he was right. Moved, his body aching.

He got up slowly, going to the bathroom. And then see that Anna was waking up. He saw that it was dry.

Nursed her until she slept again, calm, even with the sound of snoring Winky.

Returned. Stopped, leaning against the door closed behind him. Looking at it.

Seemed to sleep. Sighed.

He walked to the other door. I just wanted to get out. Even for a short time.

It was dark. As always.

He saw the desk. Guessed the door of the lab on the other side.

He leaned against the edge of the table, almost sitting. He closed his eyes. Silence.

Of the many things dead. Remembering. What had happened.

It was his body that had been the problem, confirming what she thought.

It was him.

In their hunger.

Almost ignoring it. Almost hurting her. Until withdrew. Until ...

Shuddered, remembering. Just as he had shaken with emotion.

Hearing him in a rare show of himself. When he buried his face in her hair, and said almost in a moan.

' "Merlin, how I miss you ..." "

Grabbing it. The arms around him. Eager. As if to prevent her from walking away.

That.

What made it vibrate, and that he is worth, all the rest. That has to be with him again.

Throughout.

He felt a chill. He closed his eyes.

' "Merlin, how I miss you ..." "

He touched his lips swollen from kissing. Sighed. The phrase is repeated in his head.

Down hand. He felt pain. He wondered if would stick with green spots. As before.

He heard a noise.

He was there.

Coming your way. Leaving the door open a little light. But she saw ... The question in his eyes. And the serious expression. When he went closer, and held his chin firm.

- I'm fine. - Muttered.

'You do not hurt me. Not much. "

He knew it was not completely true. But he had allowed himself to lose control.

Eager. After so long. Without it. Even if he had not trying to hurt her.

Without understanding how the tension of recent weeks ... seemed to have simply disappeared.

No one was deceived. They had "disappeared". But think about it now.

He heard her breathing. Body closely. Like him, with nothing underneath. Doing so will have it. Again.

Inhaled air. Violets.

Fingers slipped. The facial features. Neck. And the neck. Experiencing the skin.

She could not understand what he felt. And as his body was still reacting. On fire. Him.

He embraced her. The mouth near his ear. Feeling your smell. Hands on his back.

And slowly, his face slipped by her. The mouth was around his neck. And in his chin. Slowly.

And then ... on his shoulders. Slowly. Breasts. Returning to the neck. No hurt.

And he felt. The body throbbing. Again. For her. Sighed. Controlling.

Hands down. Untying. Away clothes. Playing it. Looking. Easy. Testing.

She sighed. And he opened his robe. Wandering hands over his chest. Shoulders.

Getting closer. Feeling it. Ready. Shuddered.

He noticed. Lips on lips.

He sat on the desk. Without breaking the kiss. Wanting it, even more.

But as had been earlier. I wanted her to correspond. What was with him. Whole.

I wanted to hear her name when she ...

Shook it. Searching the body warm. Rubbing it in your. Sliding your hands caressing.

'As before ...' - breathed.

She saw how he was excited. And as yet ... He continued to play it. Insistent. Smooth.

Urging it. Freaking it. Sighed. Taking his hands to his back. Feeling the scars.

And hearing him moan when she came over, and straightened. Causing him to feel it.

Hot. Shuddered again. Wanting it.

- Please. - Whispered in his ear.

He shuddered. Breathed high. And gave up.

He held her by the hips. The body of seizing it. The lips on his neck. Tightening it.

And then. Tilting it back, and down together. As she closed her eyes.

Turning the legs behind it, bringing it closer. The hands on his shoulders.

His face in her hair when she lifted her head. Moving his arms behind his neck.

' "Merlin, how I miss you ..." "

- I miss you. - Whispered soft in his ear, his voice hoarse with excitement.

He felt it tremble. And go deeper, as if in answer. He moved his head to see it.

- More. - Whispered slowly, looking at the crease in the midst of the eyebrows, among the black hair.

He answered. Sometimes. Breathing. Until we had enough. Increasing the pace.

Severus ...

She saw him surrender. Unable to contain himself. Holding it tight. Lost.

- Severus! - Screamed, digging her nails into his back, amid the scars.

Something nasty was agreed when he heard it. Besides ... possession.

He squeezed her tightly. Going one last time.

Finally closing his eyes.

. --

They ended. His forehead on his.

The rapid breaths. Calming. Easy. He closed his eyes for a moment.

And then he looked at her, and she saw the expression almost amusing, among the black hair fallen on his face.

Not understand.

- What?

- Do not put any muffler spell here. - Said gently ironic.

It took a while. Realized. She had screamed his name.

- I think my ... Fame - a raised eyebrow - You may experience increased. - Provoked debauched.

She was mortified. He saw how he enjoyed with her expression. Lifting.

At least he was brave, found surprising.

- We are in July. - Reminded her. - No students - whispered, without releasing it.

But she lost, the tone slow, fun, who knew more.

- Only teachers. And ghosts. - Looked at her - and elves.

'God! Winky! "

He looked over his shoulder to the door of the lab, and then to express it.

Bit him on the shoulder. Horrified. Blushing. But happy.

For carelessly as he had said. And by intimacy. Shared.

Lay her head on his shoulder.

He saw the chair, leaning on the desk. Smiled.

Then he began to laugh. Louder. He raised his hand to his mouth, to reduce the sounds, cheerful.

He pulled away to look at it. She ran his finger in the crease on his forehead. Smiling.

'My turn. "

- I want to see, - murmured amid a smile, speaking slowly - as you'll do, sit up here. Correcting scrolls. - Went to his ear, whispering slowly - No remember what we did in this table.

He stood motionless. And then the bit, as she had done.

- Alas - Turned his shoulder, knowing that he would pay later.

But laughed out loud.

Then he put his hand over her mouth again. To stifle the laughter.

They had gone to lunch.

A small smile of Albus greeted when they arrived. The different food.

I think we all have reason to be ... happy. - The shadow of the smile still there.

Blue shone over his spectacles. As he raised his glass of pumpkin juice, smiling.

Severus gave him a look angry and irritated. He ignored gently, to turn around to talk to Minerva.

I had a smile "understanding".

She felt her face warm. He looked away. Failing to prevent yourself from being happy.

Elisabeth had not returned. He gave thanks.

It was not the time to face it. Could relax.

He looked at the man beside her.

Smiled.

Were returning. She did go a bit out of his way.

Walking through the castle.

It was hot. I wanted to see the lake. Even from afar. He moved to the rail nearby.

He stopped where he had spoken first. So long ago.

Recalled his conversation. A small smile drawn on his face.

There was still a long way to go.

But I had never really been sure that I could.

He watched. Quiet, looking at the lake.

Something disturbed. And never admit that there was that little shadow ...

It was possible that he was sorry? Shut up, folded his arms.

- What is the problem? - The voice was dry, almost accusingly.

He turned his head, looked at him without understanding. Seeing black. Seeing Snape.

And Severus. Husband.

So relaxed.

It was his. There was an option. Smiled.

Flatly refusing to let anything he said today disrupted.

- Ms Snape, professor. - Turned to him, raising an eyebrow, brown shining - MS. SNAPE. - Ended sweet.

He looked at her.

No matter that it was a backpack. Or how he had come to marry her.

No matter that could be in danger. And he could not even figure out what I felt.

There was a wave of pure instinctive pride to hear it.

Admitting that he had.

Managed to leave a straight face.

But she noticed a gleam in black, before it turned, pulling her by the hand.

No answer.

Toward the dungeons.

- / --

I hope you have enjoyed.

There may be small changes.

Note: Speaking of Sev with Dumbledore was more or less based on a fic I read some time ago and which I do not remember the name. If you recognize it is your own. (so sorry).

Everything else is in my head. Except the world of JK, which I borrowed for us to have fun.

Thanks to enooormes Sett by betagem.

And Granger ... It was fun!

Lilibeth - "I want to see how these two stubborn will to understand. If he lost his "area of comfort," she lost her life. He played only with his calm and courage and endless love in the arms of a man who was never loved without ulterior motives ... is very sad to love someone who gives any name to the love that you devote it is not love. Sorry the trip, but the guide is too good to be quiet ... :) "Thanks Lilibeth!

Thanks to your help in betagem.

Granger - I found Ron and Hermione? Kakakaka.

P.S.: Viola odorata Violet (flowers).

The idea of marriage is also all mine. Liked?

I hope the wait was worth it.

Reviews. Please.  
Review this Story / Chapter


End file.
